A new begining
by Lupita. Snape
Summary: Pues es la continuación de "Comenzando una nueva vida" Luego de un tiempo Severus y Katy se reencuentran pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué se separarón? soy mala con los summary...
1. ¿Y que paso después?

********

¡Hola!

**Regrese.**

**Si, estoy de vuelta con la continuación de mi fic. A petición de algunos de ustedes, de la mayoría en realidad pero soy feliz. Me gusto mucho como comenze este fic, ya tenía pensado otro capitulo pero me parecio demasiado crudo y no me gustaría llevar la historia por flash-backs tan seguidos, sería casi uno por capitulo con casi nada de historia presente. Así que decidi explicar un poco lo que pasa al principio.**

**Lean y diganme que les parece esta nueva historia de Severus y Katy.**

**********

* * *

**

Capítulo 1

**¿Y qué paso después?**

-¿Estás bien? ¿No necesitas algo más? ¿Respiras bien? ¿Te busco más aire?

-No creo que lo logres amor…

-Pero ¿Estás bien?

-Lo mejor que puedes estar si estas a punto de dar a luz ¡Ahh!

-¿Te duele?

-¿Tu que crees? ¿Qué grito de dolor sólo por que si?

-Vamos, vamos tranquilos… Señor Snape si quiere quedarse debe ayudar a la paciente, no ponerla más nerviosa. Y usted Señora… ¿Esta segura de que lo quiere aquí?

-Bueno son sus hijos, así que creo que puede quedarse.

-De acuerdo… vamos a traer al mundo a esas dos criaturas.

Fuera de la sala de parto, Albus Dumbledor se chupaba tres caramelos de limón de una sola vez mientras se paseaba por todo el pasillo nervioso. Ese día nacían sus nietos, después de 8 meses, 24 días y 19 horas de espera desde que se suponía que Katy había quedado embarazada. (NdM: ¿Pues que estaba espiando? Y yo que pensaba que tú eras la de la mente más cochambrosa que había en este fic... NdL: Michel por favor apenas comenzamos ¿y ya te estas metiendo? NdM: Es la costumbre...)

Dentro de la sala las cosas no estaban mejor, mientras Katy hacía todo lo que podía para tratar de pujar, Severus prestaba su mano para que fuera estrujada… digo, para darle fuerza a su esposa.

-Amor… Ya no siento los nudillos…-le dijo después de un rato al ver como su mano estaba comenzando a ponerse morada por la falta de circulación.

-Lo siento.

-Si… no sabes como duele…-Katy lo miro con ojos asesinos y el medimago apenas contuvo una risa al ver la mirada asesina de la mujer.-Lo siento….-y le dio la otra mano.

-Muy bien, siga un poco más… solo un poco más.

-¿No sé como duele?-le pregunto con odio.

-Ahora concéntrate en pujar, después podrás matarme si quieres.

-Buena idea… yo sólo tenía pensado mandarte a dormir al sofá…

-Vamos concéntrese un poco…

-¡¡QUIERE VENIR A HACERLO EN MI LUGAR!!-Le grito colérica haciendo que varios frascos y ventanas estallaran en pedazos.

-N-no… c-creo que, que lo hace mu-muy bien…

-¡¡Entonces haga su trabajo!!

-Claro, claro…

-Vamos Katy, tu puedes…

-Claro que puedo, hay pocas cosas en el mundo que Katy Prinston no logre…

Afuera, Dumbledor ya se estaba chupando siete dulces de una vez y trataba de pensar en una explicación para justificar la ausencia del director y del profesor de pociones para el día siguiente. Si, el no pensaba irse hasta no tener a sus nietos en los brazos y poder mimarlos por primera vez.

Adentro por otro lado…

-Ya viene, solo un poco más…

Severus se acerco hasta donde estaba el medimago para poder observar el nacimiento de sus hijos… estaba saliendo ahora, primero la cabeza y Snape sintió como si el mundo le diera vueltas.

-¡Es un varón!-Grito el medimago al mismo tiempo que Severus caía desmayado a su lado.

-¡Severus!-grito Katy, más por enojo de que su esposo la hubiera dejado sola que por preocupación, por que se oyó un golpazo cuando cayó. El medimago le dio el bebe a una enfermera mientras la otra trataba de hacer reaccionar al padre.

-No se distraiga, aún falta uno.

Cuando Severus acababa de levantarse del suelo, su segundo hijo estaba naciendo.

-¡Es una niña!-Gritó el medimago y de nueva cuenta, al escuchar al hombre, Severus se fue derechito hasta el suelo inconciente.

Afuera.

-_Ya se están tardando mucho…_-pensaba el director.- _No, no, estoy seguro de que todo esta bien… si todo debe estar bien… debo ser positivo…_

-¿Albus?.-escucho como lo llamaban. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Severus sosteniendo a dos bultos, uno en cada brazo. (NdM: Bueno, al menos ya recupero la conciencia... que buenos médicos tiene en el mundo mágico)

-Dime…-hablo a duras penas, mirando con cariño los dos bultos que empezaban a moverse.

-Tus nietos…

El anciano se acerco hasta Severus y retiro un poco la sabanita rosa en la que estaba envuelto el primer bebe.

-Samantha Antonella Snape.-le dijo orgulloso. El anciano le respondió con una enorme sonrisa y luego hizo lo mismo con el otro bulto color azul que empezaba a quejarse.

-Marcus Brian Snape.-El anciano lo miro sorprendido.-Espero que no te moleste que hayamos tomado uno de tus nombres sin pedírtelo.

-No, me alegro que hayas elegido el mejor de los que tengo. ¿Puedo?

-Adelante.

Y le entrego ambos bebes, Albus parecía feliz de tener a esos niños en los brazos. Severus creyó que a pesar de lo pesado que le haría el trabajo como padre al malcriar a sus hijos, Dumbledor sería un buen abuelo. Después de todo ¿Quién tiene la oportunidad de decirle "abuelo" al mago más poderoso de la época moderna?

-¿Cómo esta Katy?

-Cansada, molesta con el medimago y bastante feliz.

-Me alegro.-Una enfermera apareció y se llevo a los bebes con su madre.

-Vamos. A Katy le dará gusto verte.

En Hogwarts, a la mañana siguiente, la subdirectora del colegio, Jefa de la casa de Griffindor y animaga estaba más furiosa que de costumbre.

No tiene profesor de Pociones para ese día y el director tampoco aparece por ningún lado. Estuvo a punto de tratar de reunir a la Orden del Fénix ella misma para ver si podían encontrarlos.

Casi a mitad del día, el director aparece finalmente en su despacho, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Albus! ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? ¿Sabes que no tenemos profesor de pociones? ¿Qué se supone que haré con los alumnos? A los que tenían clase temprano tuve que dejarlos con horas libres ¿No me estas escuchando Albus?-lo acribillo a preguntas en cuanto llego.

-Ohh si te escucho Minerva.-Le dijo con una sonrisa aún más grande de lo habitual.

-Entonces responde ¡¿Dónde esta Severus?!

-Severus esta ocupado ahora Minerva, no creo que regrese hasta después de una o dos semanas…

-¿Qué? ¿Y se fue así como así? ¿Sin decir nada? Espera… no me digas que esta enfermo… ¿O sí?-pregunto de pronto sintiéndose culpable. Quizás Severus estaba enfermo y ella tratando de maldecirlo.

-No esta enfermo pero podría decir que tiene unos… asuntos de familia que debe atender…

-¿De familia? ¿De que familia Albus?.-El director le sonrió ampliamente y la animaga se pregunto si era humanamente posible sonreír más.

-¿Un dulce querida Minerva?

-No, gracias. Y ya que no me dirás por que nuestro Master en Pociones se fue del castillo como si nada ¿Me dirás por que estas tan feliz hoy?

-Eso es sencillo… justo ayer acaban de nacer mis nietos…

-¿Nietos?

-Hijos de alguien a quien yo considero un hijo así que podría decirse que son mis nietos, a parte de que cuando se entero de que estaba esperándolos me dijo: "Serás abuelo" y eso me llena de felicidad Minerva… me llena de felicidad.

El director se quedo callado con un nuevo brillo en la mirada, la profesora entendió que no iba a decir nada más pero tampoco pregunto, quizá algún día se lo contara pero era obvio que en ese momento el anciano no iba a hablar.

-¿Y que hay con Severus?-El director regreso del mundo de sus pensamientos y le sonrió con cariño.

-Ya te dije Minerva que no vendrá por ahora… Debemos buscar un reemplazo para Pociones.

-¿Slughorn quizá?

-Podría ser si… debemos hablar con él. No queremos que nuestros jóvenes pierdan tan valiosa información.

* * *

**Como que acabo de notar que McGonagall ya se esta poniendo cenil... no ato los cabos... definitivamente ya esta un poco cenil. **

**Pero que le vamos a hacer, es la ley de la vida.**

**Aquí yo con esto y allá ustedes leyendo -espero-**

**A dejar reviews que estan de promoción, si hay promoción...**

**"Por cada leída de este capítulo se puede dejar un review ... ¡Totalmente gratis!"**

**Si, gratis así que ya saben, aprovechen la promoción.**


	2. Reencuentros

**¡HoLaZ!**

**Uf... sorry por la tardanza. Tengo una crisis de falta de inspiración.**

**Mi otro fic esta atascado como carreta vieja en camino enlodado, mi muso desapareció y acaba de aparecer hace unos días con el cerebro exprimido y no me es de mucha ayuda.**

**Tengo dos capítulos de mi otro fic terminados y no los subo por que no me gustaron :S, de verdad estoy muy triste. Tengo la idea y las palabras no me salen... ni escritas ni nada :S T.T**

**Pero bueno, aquí esta un nuevo capi que la verdad no me gusto demasiado pero espero que este algo decente, luego me avisan y de nuevo sorry.**

**Desclaimer:**

Al parecer tengo que poner esto en cada capítulo... Ustedes saben que algunos de estos personajes no me pertenecen, si me pertenecieran no habrían tenido esos trágicos finales. Los demás personajes si son míos y no pueden salir después de las 9:00 pm. Sorry, hay toque de queda. XD

**Claves:**

**-**Bla, bla, bla**.-diálogos normales.**

**-_Bla, bla, bla_.-pensamientos.**

* * *

****

(Nota: En este capítulo me salte varios años ¿Por qué? NdM: Por que se me dio la gana NdL:C-A-L-L-A-T-E... Ejem... Bien eso es por que no pasan cosas interesantes con respecto a la historia. Han pasado más o menos 13 años, varios meses y muchos días...)

**Capítulo 2**

**Reencuentros**

-Me alegra que hayas podido recibirme.

-Usted siempre será bienvenido director Dumbledor.

-Eres muy amable... y dime ¿Dónde están mis nietos?

-Marcus esta con sus amigos en su habitación y Sam esta de compras con una amiga suya. De haber sabido que vendría...

-Esta bien, son jóvenes y de seguro tienen mejores planes que pasar un rato con este viejo.

-No diga eso.

-En realidad me alegra de que no estén por el momento... Katy, debes saber que mi visita no es sólo para verlos, quiero pedirte un favor ¿Puedes ayudarme?

-Haré todo lo que pueda.

-Bien, por que necesito que des clases en mi colegio.

-¿H-Howarts? Pero...

-No ahora claro, pero necesito que lo hagas en un futuro cercano... Probablemente Minerva venga a buscarte.

-Dígame ¿Por que tengo la sensación de que esta planeando algo?

-Por que es así.

-¿Y va a contármelo verdad?

-No debería... Severus me pidió que no lo hiciera... claro, antes de... de...

-Pero usted lo hará de cualquier modo por que es algo que involucra al padre de mis hijos. ¿Qué están planeando?

De pronto se escucharon pasos en las escaleras y un chico de unos 13 años de cabello negro con un corte extraño bajó corriendo. Su piel es blanca como la de su madre y tiene también los ojos de ella, grises. Su cabello es corto en la parte de atrás mientras que en su rostro, es más largo y cubre una parte de su cara.

-Má... Richard se quedará a cenar ¿Está ...?

Pero no acabó la pregunta por que al entrar a la cocina se dio cuenta de que su madre no esta sola.

-¿Abuelo?

-Hola Marcus.-lo saluda Dumbledor con una sonrisa.

-¡Abuelo!-el chico lo abraza feliz.-¿Por que no nos avisaste que venías? ¿Hace cuanto llegaste? ¿Vas a quedarte? ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Tranquilo muchacho... mírate, cuánto has crecido. Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, no medías más que mi antebrazo y...

-Abuelo... Ya me contaste esa historia.

-¿De verdad? Debe ser la edad...

-¿Y mi papá?

-Se quedo en Hogwarts... Ya tenemos la guerra encima y no le dije que vendría, después de todo Voldemort no tarda en destaparse y sabes que él no... no los...

El director observabo a su nieto. Muy parecido a su padre, había heredado de él el cabello negro y el efecto de choque con su blanca piel. Además desde siempre había sido bastante maduro y responsable... muy, muy parecido a su padre.

-Si...-por un momento Marcus se perdió en sus pensamientos, tenía muy pocos recuerdos de su padre y ya no tenía muchas cosas que lo vincularan a él, excepto el apellido claro, pero a pesar de ya casi no recordarlo, lo extrañaba.-Entonces ¿Te quedarás?

-Mmm...-el anciano puso una expresión que decía que quizá no podría.

-¿Por favor?

-Quizá un par de días...

-¡Si!-grito con alegría. El chico también se parecía a su madre, la mayor parte del tiempo lograba lo que quería.-Llamaré a Sam, le diré que viniste...

Y desapareció de la cocina en un instante.

-Me decías sobre su plan...-Lo presiono Katy que no tenía intenciones de quedarse con la duda.

**ººOoOººOoOººOoOººOoOºº**

Un año después de su charla con el director llego la noticia de su muerte, a manos de uno de los profesores del Colegio Hogwarts, un hombre en el que Dumbledor había confiado: Severus Snape. Que era ahora prófugo de la justicia.

Un par de meses antes del comienzo de clases una lechuza entrego una carta dirigida a Katherine Prinston, en una casa en París.

-¿Qué es eso mamá?-le pregunta Marcus al ver como su madre sostenía la carta pero no parecía querer abrirla.

-Es una carta de Minerva McGonagall.

-¿McGonagall? ¿Es profesora verdad?

-Es la subdirectora de Hogwarts y quiere hablar conmigo... Me hubiera gustado no meterlos en esto pero no creo poder enfrentarlo sola... ¿estás seguro de tu decisión Marcus?

-No, pero no quiero cambiar de opinión.

-Además yo puedo cuidarte bien mamá.-dijo una chica, hermana gemela de Marcus, su nombre: Sam.

-No es cierto, te vas con mamá por que no puedes dejar de meterte en problemas y yo ya no se que hacer contigo...

-Ya es suficiente... Vamos Sam, tenemos que viajar a Inglaterra.

**_-Parece que está a punto de empezar.-_**pensó.

**ººOoOººOoOººOoOººOoOºº**

-Katherine... Gracias al cielo que aceptaste tomar el puesto. Albus quería que tú lo tuvieras...-la recibió la ahora directora Minerva McGonagall.

-Si, decidí hacerlo para cumplir la voluntad del director Dumbledor.

-El te quería mucho...

-Quizá era sólo preocupación... Probablemente temía que me metiera en problemas colosales, como siempre.-Le dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

-No, sé que de verdad te quería. Pero dime algo por favor.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿La jovencita que vino contigo de Beauxbeaton es algo de... Severus?

-¿Del profesor Snape?-le pregunto poniendo cara de sorprendida.-No, no lo creo...

-Es solo que… como tiene el mismo apellido…

-Lo sé… ahora dígame ¿Con quien puedo conseguir los horarios?

-¡Oh! Ahora te los doy, antes los repartía Severus pero… él…-la profesora no termino la frase por que se puso a llorar enfrente de ella, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde el incidente del ataque a Hogwarts y muchos aún estaban demasiado afectados por la perdida de Dumbledor.- No lo entiendo… no entiendo, siempre fue tan inteligente… ¿Por qué lo hizo?... Tú lo conociste, fue tu profesor… ¿Cómo pudo?... El, el no era así…-Katy bajo la mirada.

-No lo sé profesora, pero creo que todo el mundo tiene derecho a tener secretos… aunque estos puedan llegar a herir a los demás.

-Tú… no estarás…

-Oh no, no lo justifico, el discurso era para mi. Mejor cambiemos de tema ¿Ya están listos los papeles de Sam?

-Si, veamos, si…-la nueva directora remuevió varios pergaminos que estaban sobre el escritorio hasta llegar al que buscaba.- Aquí esta, Samantha Antonella Snape…

-Bien, no quiero que pierda el año.

-Dime Ka… profesora Prinston… ¿es cierto que es tan avanzada? Digo apenas tiene 14 años y ya la adelantaron al 5º año…

-Lo verá directora, lo verá.

-Pero… Esta bien... Y dime algo ¿Como está tu hijo? Sé que te casaste y creo que tuviste un hijo...

-Uno no, son gemelos. Un niño y una niña. Estan bien pero decidí dejarlos en Beauxbeatom... No queiro arriesgarlos aquí.

-¿Te agrado ser profesora allá?

-La verdad si... Madame Maxime es muy amable, jamás creí que regresaría por mi propio pie a una escuela pero... me agrada.

-¿Sabes que dicen que DCAO es una materia maldita?

-Si lo sé, pero no hay problema.

-¿Y tu esposo?

-M-mi esposo... yo... nos separamos...-le dijo con tristeza. No le agradaba mentirle a la directora McGonagall pero no tenía otra opción, además no era totalmente una mentira, de verdad se había separado de su esposo... Aunque él no lo recordara del modo en el que ocurrieron las cosas.

-Lo lamento, no debí mencionarlo.

-Esta bien, si quiere puedo contárselo pero por ahora debo volver a casa, pero en un par de horas regresare y entonces se lo explicare todo.

Katy dejo el despacho usando la red flú para llegar a una casa aparentemente muggle en los más tranquilos suburbios de Inglaterra. En la sala frente al televisor estaba una chica de unos 14 años con el cabello negro largo y lacio, parecía tener un tupe pero este le caía en la cara, cubriendo un poco su ojo izquierdo, tenía mechones de color verde esmeralda en el pelo y los ojos de color gris.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue?¿Te dieron el empleo? ¿Me aceptaron en mi grado?

-Hey hey ¡Cuantas preguntas!...Me fue bien, claro que me dieron el empleo, ellos me pidieron y si, te aceptaron ¿Quién rechazaría a una niña tan lista?

-¿Crees que nos vaya bien aquí mamá?-le pregunto Sam.

-Claro que sí…¿Dónde esta tu abuelo?

-Mmm… estaba en la cocina.-le responde mientras toma un plato de cereal de la mesita que se encuentra al centro de la sala.

-¡Katy!... ¿Regresaste ya?.-le pregunta un anciano de barba blanca y lentes de media luna.

-Si, McGonagall se veía muy perturbada y dudo mucho que Slughorn regrese a dar clases aunque lo obliguen con un Imperio.

-Lo sé… pero no tenemos otra opción, por ahora es nuestra prioridad que no nos descubran…

-Si, si, ya lo sé… lo sé… Sam…-le habla a la chica que esta viendo un programa de dibujos animados.- ¡Sam!

-¿Eh?

-¿Ya hablaste con…?

-Si, ya lo hice, dice que esta bien y que no nos preocupemos, que Madame Maxime lo esta cuidando bien.

-De acuerdo, entonces saldré a dar un paseo. Después regreso.

**ºººOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOººº**

En otro lugar hay alguien que no esta teniendo un buen día.

**_-30 puntos menos Gryffindor…_**

Recordaba Harry Potter mientras estaba encerrado en casa de sus tíos los Dursley.

**_-50 puntos menos para Gryffindor gracias al señor Potter…_**

Seguía recordando con rencor Harry, a él nunca le había agradado mucho el profesor Snape, siempre sospecho que había algo siniestro en él, nunca entendió como era que Dumbledor confiaba tanto, y por esa confianza ciega, había sido asesinado por el hombre en el que tanto había creído.

Ahora, Harry esperaba que el asesino del director fuera atrapado pronto, no quería que Snape se quedara sin castigo, debía sufrir por haber matado a Albus Dumbledor.

Mientras, la Orden del Fénix se preparaba para sacar a Harry de la casa de sus tíos antes de que Voldemort llegara para matarlo.

Mientras que en la Mansión Malfloy, los mortífagos se reunían para dar un ataque a una casa muggle esperando encontrar a El niño que vivió (NdM: y que por alguna razón no se muere XD) para terminarlo.

Un hombre de cabello negro y graciento, se coloca despacio una capa y después una mascara. Se acerca a una ventana y ve como varias sombras se reunen en el patio, preparándose. Sale de la Mansión Malfloy y observa la agitación de todos los encapuchados y se dirige a ellos mientras piensa en silencio.

**_-Parece que esta a punto de empezar..._**

* * *

**Uff... aquí el capi.**

**Debo decir que estoy agotada, no debí empezar a pensar en un slash de Superman y Lex Luthor en Smallville, chicos guapos y una amistad muy cercana mas mi mente cochambrosa no dejan cosas buenas... aunque la idea es tentadora para mi sucia mente ahora estoy en problemas.**

**Bien, otra vez sorry y trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que mi inspiració regrese... osea, hasta que Michael se la traiga de regreso a rastras y a punta de varita.**

**Espero que con eso aprenda a no irse... ¬¬ inspiración mala...**

**Ahora gracias a Jean-Slytherin que me corrigió cambie un poco el capi.**

**Gracias amiga, aunque no lo creas tu critica destructiva destruyo una gran parte de mi...**

**Digo, de mi muro de contensión que no dejaba que la insporacion regresara asi que, otra vez, gracias.**

**Y espero que me sigas avisando cada vez que meto la pata.**

**Y las respuestas van poco a poco... no desesperen, de eso se trata.**


	3. Hogwarts

**¡HoLaz!**

**Uff, tenía un buen sin actualizar este fic...**

**La verdad como que se me había ido la inspiracion, lo bueno fue que regreso y que tratare de escribir al menos la mitad de este fic para no fallarles otra vez n.n**

**Desclaimmer:**

**Algunos de estos personajes no me pertenecen, si lo hiceran me llamarian Rowling y sería inglesa y no estaría escribiendo esto.**

**Claves:**

**-**Bla, bla, bla.-diálogo normal.

_-Bla, bla, bla.-_pensamientos.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Hogwarts**

-Oye mamá ¿En serio crees que este es un lugar seguro?-le pregunto Sam. Acababan de llegar a su antigua casa en Inglaterra y la verdad era que todo estaba igual, a excepción de casi un metro de polvo y de que desde la puerta parecía que las arañas habían construido una red atrapa humanos en su hogar.

-Estoy segura de que lo es. Severus debe estar viviendo en su casa en las Hilanderas y dudo mucho que venga para acá. _Yo no lo haría si no fuera necesario… No es lo mismo sin él._

-Claro lo están persiguiendo. Mmm… ¿Por qué no entras?-le pregunto con una sonrisa demasiado halagadora.

-¿Por qué no entras tú?-le respondió divertida.

-Por que tengo miedo.

-Vamos no seas cobarde.

-¿Cobarde? No, realista es la palabra que buscas. Quien sabe de qué tamaño será la araña que tejió todo esto.

-Yo lo arregló.-Al parecer Sam aún era una niña pequeña… Con un movimiento de varita Katy dejo todo limpio.- ¿Mejor?

-Supongo.-le dijo mientras daba un paso adentro desconfiada todavía.

-¿Recuerdas esta casa todavía?

-Algo.-le dijo distraída mientras revisaba la entrada sin bajar la guardia. De verdad no quería ver a esa araña enorme. Se encamino hasta donde levemente recordaba que estaba la sala y la encontró. Revisó todo con la mirada y se topó con un portarretratos que estaba tirado al lado de un sofá. La niña se acercó a levantarlo y limpio el polvo que tenía.

-Sam ¿Ya encontraste la araña?-le pregunto su madre.

-No, encontré otra cosa.-le dijo la niña y le mostró la fotografía sin movimiento. En ella estaban Severus y Katy mientras cargaban a Sam y Marcus. Los pequeños no parecían tener más de un año. Katy se acercó y la tomo ¿Por qué tenía que estar ahí? ¿Por que tenía que recordarle que su familia ya no estaba unida y que ella había sido la encargada de separarlos?

-Creo que olvide esta…

-Estaba casi debajo del sofá, supongo que no la viste.-le dijo la niña como si nada.

-Supongo… Sam hazme un favor y mándale un mensaje a tu abuelo, envía un patronus es más seguro, y dile que ya estamos aquí.

-Si claro.

-Yo… iré a caminar…

Katy salió de su hogar y empezó a caminar por la calle hasta que encontró un parque y entró en él.

Era una especie de costumbre suya ir a caminar a algún parque o bosque para poder relajarse o simplemente pensar. Lo había hecho en Hogwats, incluso antes de su boda había estado dando vueltas por un parque antes de llegar al hotel de su madre. Sentir el aire fresco la tranquilizaba y la ayudaba a pensar. Pero en ese momento, el aire sólo le traía recuerdos, empezó a recordar y a recriminarse como había aceptado fingir algo como eso… ¿Cómo se había dejado convencer por el director?... Claro, la respuesta era clara como el agua. En cuanto el viejo había dicho el nombre de Severus, ella había aceptado. Cualquier cosa que lo involucrara a él, la involucraba a ella también.

No podía dejar se sentirse culpable por lo que había hecho, a pesar de haber pasado todo ese tiempo diciéndose a si misma que había hecho lo mejor para todos, una parte de ella siempre le decía que simplemente había hecho lo más fácil… y que cuando Severus se enterará… bueno, no tendría que preocuparse por averiguar si tendría futuro, de seguro Snape terminaba con su futuro en un segundo.

Llevaba ropa muggle, excelente camuflaje ya que vivía en un suburbio muggle, además se había acostumbrado a llevarla. Metió las manos en sus jeans, ya estaba haciendo frío… ¿Habría hecho lo correcto al dejar que los arriesgaran tanto? A sus hijos… a Sam que la había acompañado a Hogwarts, a ella misma, al joven Draco…a él…

Inconscientemente llevó su mano hasta su cuello y sujeto con fuerza una cadena que jamás se quitaba, pero no sacó su dije… había sombras sospechosas moviéndose entre los árboles y no iba a dejar que la descubrieran, tenía que seguir pareciendo una simple muggle y eso significaba fingir que no se había dado cuenta de que observaban a todas las demás personas que pasaban por el parque.

-_Lo esta arriesgando demasiado…a mi Severus... ¿Lo será aún?_

--FLASH BACK--

Era un bosque pequeño y sin embargo parecía muy espeso. Escondida entre los arbustos esperaba ver a dos figuras correr en la oscuridad... No tuvo que esperar mucho, dos sombras se movían con velocidad por entre los árboles, dos encapuchados al igual que ella recorrían el bosque.

Les salió al paso y la figura de mayor tamaño se interpuso entre ella y la figura más pequeña.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Ya no me recuerdas? ¿O acaso solo finges no hacerlo?-le respondió.

-...Ka...

-Aquí no. Acompáñenme.-lo interrumpió.

En unos momentos llegaron una casa que parecía abandonada, donde entraron lo más sigilosamente posible mientras un anciano de barba blanca los observaba acercarse desde la ventana de la casa. Una vez que estuvieron adentro se quitaron las capuchas. La casa parecía mucho más habitable por dentro.

-Kate ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ella esta ayudándome con mi pequeño problema Severus...-se escucho de pronto. Snape se giró y pudo ver a su mentor, estaba ahí, de pie, vivo y con una pijama de arco iris y unicornios.

-Albus...-dijo como una exhalación mientras se le iba el poco color de la cara, al igual que a Draco.

-Tranquilo muchacho, no estoy muerto gracias a la ayuda de Katy... pero eso no es lo importante. Tú debes seguir con tu deber. Descansen aquí y luego podrán irse.

--Fin del Flash back--

Ya estaba frente a la puerta de su casa, no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí pero no importaba, tenía que regresar a Hogwarts, debía informarle a McGonagall lo que estaba ocurriendo, no todo, pero si lo necesario en caso de que algo saliera mal.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El nuevo año escolar estaba por empezar. A pesar de que Sam era la hija de un profesor no le quedó de otra más que viajar por el expreso, su madre se había ido tres días antes y aunque su abuelo le hacía compañía, quería estar con personas no tan mal, mentalmente hablando, lo malo es que ya no tendría dulces de limón las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana.

Katy estaba ajetreada con todos los preparativos para la llegada de los alumnos, además ahora McGonagall estaba medianamente enterada de todo… Casi no había visto a ningún profesor y mucho menos a Hagrid que era al que más extrañaba aún, sabía que era profesor y eso la había sorprendido. Ya se imaginaba la cara de Severus cuando Dumbledor le dio la noticia, seguramente habría pensado que perdería a algunos cuantos alumnos gracias al semigigante aunque, no sabía si eso le había hecho gracia... si, de seguro al pocionista le encanto esa idea.

Sam había viajado con un grupo de chicos de 3º y 5º grado. La acribillaban con preguntas pero gracias a que era hija de dos grandes actores convenció a todos de que era una chica común, pero no corriente ya que si su abuelo Jeremías se enteraba... Mejor no pensar en cosas feas.

La profesora Prinston estaba a punto de morir asfixiada por un abrazo de Hagrid que acababa de reconocerla. Al final del día aún le dolía el cuello y esperaba en la mesa de profesores la llegada de los alumnos y de la selección de las casas, donde Sam sería enviada a una casa. De verdad rogaba que la enviaran a Slytherin.

-_Si la mandan a Griffindor y Severus se llega a enterar... se muere del coraje, si no es que lo matan antes por traidor._

Los alumnos empezaron a llenar el Gran Comedor y Sam se escabullo hasta la mesa de profesores para sentarse con su madre. La verdad no quería que la vieran con toda la bola de mocoso de 1º.

La profesora McGonagall observó a la niña mientras movía a su madre y la obligaba a que le compartiera media silla. Era muy parecida a Katy, pero también tenía un aire demasiado familiar... el cabello negro... De verdad sabía que era muy parecida a alguien, a quien por desagracia no recordaba.

El profesor Flitwick comenzó a llamar a los niños de 1º año parado sobre un pequeño banco para poder ponerles el sombrero encima. Todos estaban expectantes a escuchar el nombre de la casa. Algunos pequeños que fueron asignados a Slytherin casi lloraron por la desición del Sombrero. Katy los miró con tristeza, ella era una serpiente, Severus también y él era el hombre más valiente que conocía... Al terminar con todos el profesor anunció el nombre de la nueva alumna llegada desde Beauxbeatom.

-Snape, Samanta Antonella.-Por un momento todo el Gran Comedor se quedo en silencio ¿Acababan de escuchar Snape? Si, pero la mayoría deshecho la idea de que fuera el mismo, después de todo ¿Quién querría hacer "eso" con Snape? La chica hizo una mueca de asco, odiaba tener dos nombres con que la llamaran Sam o Snape era suficiente para ella, aún así se acercó con paso firme al taburete, su capa ondeaba con elegancia. Quizá no era una Prinston pero su abuelo Jeremías le había enseñado a comportarse como una sangre limpia, tenía la elegancia natura de uno decía él, su madre le decía que tenía la elegancia de su padre, ella pensaba lo mismo.

El profesor puso el sombrero sobre su cabeza y Sam pudo escuchar su voz en su cabeza mientras sacaba conclusiones.

_-Vaya, una Snape... Quizá debería enviarte a Griffindor como pensé en hacerlo con tu padre... O tal vez Ravenclaw, hay mucho potencial en ti. Eres una Prinston también, Slytherin por tradición, aunque también veo que hay ambición por demostrar lo que puedes hacer..._-Difícil desición.-hablo en voz alta el Sombrero.-_Valor, hay mucho si, ambición y sobre todo amistad... una gran inteligencia y sentido del deber.-_¿A donde te enviaré?

-Es ella.-dijo para si misma una chica castaña de último grado de Griffindor.

-¿Ella? ¿Quien Hermione?-le pregunto un chico pelirrojo.

-Samantha... Es la segunda persona que ha logrado saltarse un año.

-¿La segunda?-le pregunto un chico con lentes redondos.- ¿Quien fue la primera?

-No lo sé, creo que se llamaba Prinston...

-¿Y la nueva profesora? ¿Crees que vaya a impartir DCAO?

-Es lo más seguro Ron... Me preocupa la niña

-Si, ya se tardó mucho.-le dijo Ron que ya tenía hambre.

-Eso no Ron... bueno si, aparte de eso ¿No se les hace familiar?

-Si... pero no sé a quien se parece.-le dijo Harry mientras la observaba.

-Eso no importa, esa niña me esta haciendo sufrir, tengo mucha hambre.

-¿Nunca piensas en otra cosa Ronald?-le dijo Hermione molesta.

_-¿Que casa? ¿Que casa será la mejor para ti?_

_-Slytherin_.-habló o pensó por primera vez la niña.-_Que sea Slytherin, no importa lo que digan, mi mamá y mi papá son de esta casa y los dos son muy valientes... Yo quiero ir a Slytherin._

-_Determinación... Valor... Griffindor y Slytherin, Slytherin y Griffindor ¿León o Serpiente?_

_-¡Quiero ir a Slytherin!_

_-Si estás segura...-_Creo entonces que lo mejor será que seas... ¡Slytherin!

Los alumnos aplaudieron más por que era nueva que por ser enviada a esa casa. Sam vio como todos la miraban con pena pero ella estaba feliz, la casa de sus padres era la suya también. Les enviaría la noticia a su hermano y a su abuelo, a los dos. De seguro Dumbledor le mandaba dulces de limón y era probable que Jeremías le diera algo Slytherin. Miró a su madre y sonrió mientras se sentaba en su mesa. Los alumnos mayores le dieron la mano y la bienvenida, había algunos que no se dejaban intimidar por el resto del colegio y trataban de continuar como si nada.

_-Sólo espero que Slughorn aguante un poco...-_pensó Katy.

* * *

**Ok, eso es todo por ahora, sigan leyendo y dejen review...**


	4. Traidores

**Hola!**

**Aquí otra vez trayéndoles un nuevo capi.**

**Quiero decirles que desde el capi que sigue verán el por que de muchas cosas, y también sabrán donde se quedo Marcus, no es que me haya olvidado de él.**

**Oki, con lo de siempre...**

**Desclaimer:**

**¿Es necesario poner esto en cada capítulo?**

**Si lees esto...**

**Deja un review n.n**

**Claves:**

-Bla, bla, bla.-**diálogo normal.**

_-Bla, bla, bla.-_**pensamientos.**

**

* * *

****Capítulo 4**

**Traidores**

Las cosas estaban mal, podía sentirlo. El Señor Tenebroso estaba molesto y él sabía y sentía que algo pasaría... y que no iba a ser nada bueno

Después de que algunos espías regresaran y pidieran una audiencia privada con el Innombrable las cosas se habían puesto tensas. Nadie hablaba y todos se comunicaban con miradas, la suposición general: Un traidor.

Severus Snape estaba más preocupado que de costumbre, no sabía a dónde habían estado vigilando los espías pero si era cerca de la casa donde Katy lo había llevado entonces ese sería su fin.

Los mortífagos principales fueron convocados al lado del Lord.

-Mis queridos seguidores, debo informales que desgraciadamente hay un traidor entre nosotros.

Todos se miraron, buscaban encontrar en sus enemigos al traidor y así poder librarse de el… así ganarían la confianza del Señor Oscuro.

-Snape.-Eso era todo, lo habían descubierto, su vida había acabado.

-¿Sí mi Señor?-le dijo arrodillándose frente a él, lo menos que podía hacer era fingir no saber nada.

-Nos haz traicionado.

-Mi señor, yo no podría... jamás me atrevería a...

-¡Basta!-grito haciendo resonar su voz por toda la habitación. Todos lo miraron expectantes, Voldemort se veía muy molesto y sobre todo, decepcionado.

-Señor...-Ni siquiera sabía por que estaba haciendo tiempo, no es que un grupo de aurores estuviera en camino para ir en su rescate.

-¡Lo vieron Severus! ¡¿Lo entiendes?! El viejo esta vivo...

-Yo no...

_-Crucio_.-grito Voldemort, varios mortífagos se le unieron después. Lucius Malfloy se había quedado pasmado… ¿Su amigo era un traidor? No tenía otra opción, si no lo torturaba también podría recibir unos cuantos cruciatus.

Severus trato de no mostrarles su dolor pero era demasiado, incluso habían usado el sectunsempra, su propio maleficio contra él. Estaba casi agonizando cuando se detuvieron, los mortífagos salieron y el Lord lo dejo en la habitación con Lucius.

-Déjalo.-le dijo Voldemort.-Que su muerte se prolongue.

Draco entro de inmediato para encontrarse con su padrino casi muerto en el suelo mientras Lucius solamente lo miraba.

-¡Padre! ¿Que le hicieron? Esta...

-Vivo a duras penas.

-Hay que hacer algo, ayudarlo... Padre ayúdalo.-Draco vio como su padrino trataba de moverse, tenía que ayudarlo si aún tenía fuerzas para irse.

-No puedo hacer mucho Draco, yo...-Pero el heredero Malfloy salió corriendo de la habitación esperando que su padre lo siguiera, Lucius fue tras él y Severus reunió todas sus fuerzas para desaparecer, tenía que dar el aviso de que se habían quedado sin espía.

Apareció fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts, no tenía fuerzas para traspasar los escudos, con las pocas energías que le quedaban se acerco al castillo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Buenos días soy la nueva profesora de DCAO, mi nombre es Katherine Prinston.

Katy se presentaba por cuarta vez ese día, tenía a los de último año con ella y en mayoría eran Slytherin, pero también había algunos Griffindor. Ahí estaba Harry Potter.

_-Excelente_.-pensó.-_Podré vigilarlo más de cerca._

Una mano se alzó desde donde estaban sentadas las serpientes.

-Dígame señor Marks.

-Profesora es... ¿es usted...?

-Si, lo confieso soy la misma Prinston del quidditch.

_-¿Será ella?-_pensó Harry.-_Se apellida Prinston como dijo Hermione... aunque dijo que no estaba segura._

Katy comenzó con lo más básica para los de último grado, al parecer todos estaban medio enterados de lo que debían saber. La clase continuo tranquila a pesar de que Harry se veía bastante impaciente.

_-¿Los horrocruxes no? Tranquilo Potter, te estoy ayudando en eso._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Todo se veía borroso, no sabía si estaba yendo al lugar correcto pero su instinto le decía que avanzara, que siguiera un poco más. Se apoyaba en los troncos de los árboles para seguir. Tenía que hacerlo. Katy había dicho que estaría en Hogwarts, si iba a morir tenía que verla una última vez.

No podía más, no veía y tampoco podía moverse, estaba exhausto. Cayó al suelo y trato de levantarse, escucho un ladrido a lo lejos que fue acercándose cada vez más.

-Fang ¿Que fue lo que encontraste?

-Hagrid...-alcanzó a decir Severus antes de quedar inconciente.

El perro se acercó y lo olfateo, olía a alguien familiar pero también olía a sangre. El perro lo lamió, definitivamente sabía a alguien conocido y todavía tenía sabor a vivo... aunque era probable que no lo fuera por mucho.

Hagrid se acerco hasta su perro y vio un bulto cubierto con telas negras, por un momento temió que fuera un mortífago pero al ver como Fang lo lamía se asusto más al pensar que quizá era un miembro de la Orden. Quito la tela de encima y se encontró con un muy maltratado Severus Snape.

Tenía cortes en toda la cara y estaba más pálido de lo normal. El semi-gigante escuchó pasos acercarse y vio a Draco Malfloy, por poco y usaba su paraguas rosa... al menos podría golpear a Malfloy Jr. Pero Draco fue directamente hacia Severus.

El chico trato de hacerlo reaccionar pero no logro mucho.

-Profesor...-le dijo a Hagrid.-Por favor... dígales que necesita ayuda.

Hagrid no supo que hacer, Snape era un traidor pero... Dumbledor le había dicho que confiara en él, sin importar lo que pasara.

-Vamos Fang.-y se adelanto al castillo.

Draco pasó el brazo de su padrino alrededor de su hombro y trato de levantarlo. Funciono, Severus aún tenía fuerza. Siguió caminando, no había nadie en los terrenos, pensó que era extraño pero luego recordó que lo más probable era que estuvieran en el Gran Comedor, después de todo era hora de comer.

Entró en el castillo ya sin fuerzas, no la estaba pasando bien como mortífago y tener el peso adicional de Snape no le ayudaba para seguir caminando, no podía seguir. Sin querer soltó al hombre pero éste no alcanzo a tocar el suelo.

-¿Padre?

-Dime que hay alguien que sabe que Severus traiciono a Voldemort.-Le dijo mientras colocaba al moreno en el piso y le lanzaba el contrahechizo del sectunsempra, no muchas personas lo conocían y estaba agradecido de estar dentro de esas pocas personas. Draco comenzó a pensar rápidamente... la mujer, Kate.

-Si, hay alguien.

-¿Que esperas? Ve a buscarlo.-el chico salio corriendo al Gran Comedor, la cena no debería haber terminado todavía. Esperaba encontrar a esa mujer ahí. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y entro en el Gran Comedor como un suspiro. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, claro no se había quitado las ropas de mortífago de verdad se sorprendía de que algún alumno o profesor no le hubiera lanzado ya la maldición asesina.

-¿Señor Malfloy?-dijo sorprendida McGonagall mientras se levantaba pero Draco buscaba a otra persona... al lado de la directora, en el lugar que solía ocupar Snape estaba ella.

-Él... creo que lo descubrieron, esta...

-Traidor...-escucho y vio que alguien se le abalanzaba, no tenía tiempo para eso Snape se estaba muriendo. Con un movimiento de varita lo saco de combate.

-¿Donde esta?-le pregunto la mujer que ahora estaba a su lado.

-En el pasillo, esta muy mal.

-McGonagall envíe a todos a todos a sus casas, tú ven conmigo.-le dijo a Draco y los dos salieron del Gran Comedor. La nueva directora hizo exactamente lo que Katy le había dicho y los envió a todos a sus casas, luego salió ella también para buscar a Severus.

-Padre.-Malfloy miró a la mujer que se acercaba con su hijo.

-Prinston-No era una pregunta, estaba seguro.

-Katherine Prinston, lo llevaré a la enfermería.-le dijo mientras aparecía una camilla y lo hacía levitar.- Usted regrese a su base, en un rato más iremos a hacer escándalo y dirá que le quitamos a Severus.

-P-pero...

-Hágalo ahora, sé lo que estoy haciendo. Draco ve con él.

-No, quiero quedarme con Severus, necesito saber si estará bien...

-Lo estará, quédate entonces.-Lucius se despidió con la mirada de ellos y salió del castillo. McGonagall se acercó asustada y confundida al ver que Malfloy se escapaba impunemente.

-Katy pero qué...

-Lucius lo trajo, debe saberlo ahora. No tenemos espía y por ahora Malfloy es nuestra única posibilidad.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le dolía todo, no sabía en donde estaba pero era seguro que no estaba muerto. O si lo estaba eso no era lo que él había pensado que sería la eternidad, se suponía que no debería sentir dolor... Abrió los ojos.

-Finalmente te unes al mundo de los vivos.-El conocía esa voz perfectamente.

-Lo descubrió, él lo sabe, lo sabe todo...-trataba de decirle e incorporarse a la vez.

-Shh, esta bien... lo sé, tienes que descansar.-le dijo mientras lo recostaba sobre la cama de la enfermería.

-¿Draco?-pregunto, levemente recordaba que Draco lo había llevado hasta el castillo.

-Esta bien, un poco asustado eso es todo.-le dijo y le apunto una cama que tenía las cortinas corridas.-Descansa, te hará falta.

-No puedo, yo tengo que...

-Ya me hice cargo de todo, ahora tómate esto y por favor, duerme un poco.-Le dio una poción para dormir sin soñar, Severus se la tomo de inmediato y se dejo caer en la cama.

-¿Sabes por qué regrese a Hogwarts?-le pregunto somñoliento.

-¿Para avisar que nos quedamos sin espía?-le dijo con una sonrisa, el hombre no estaba muy conciente después de todo.

-No, quería verte... por última vez...-le dijo ya más dormido.

-Eres muy lindo...-le dijo Katy y le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando se quedo dormido.-Cuando recuperes tus recuerdos me odiaras demasiado, pero también recordarás que lo hice por tu bien.

Severus estaba dormido y Katy recordaba bien la última ocación en la que lo vio dormir así de tranquilo, de seguro. Se quedo un rato más cuidándolo hasta que Dumbledor hizo su aparición en la enfermería seguido de McGonagall y la enfermera. El director reunió a la Orden y después de un par de desmayos y una que otra crisis nerviosa hizo la presentación de un nuevo miembro.

-Ella es Katherine Prinston, es una gran bruja y una muy buena estratega es por eso que ella estará a cargo de una misión que voy a encomendarles.-Katy se presento con una sonrisa y Moody le sonrió igual.

-Vaya Prinston, cuanto tiempo... ¿A dónde te llevo la vida?

-A Beauxbeatoum, estaba dando clases de DCAO pero ya que soy más requerida en Hogwarts regrese. Es un gusto verlo de nuevo Alastor.

-Katy ¿Cómo esta Severus?-le pregunto Dumbledor.

-Descansando, le di una poción para dormir sin soñar y parece que dormirá toda la noche.

-Gracias. Estás a cargo lo sabes, haz lo que tengas que hacer.

-De acuerdo.-Se giró a ver al grupo que tenía que liderear. Moody, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley y Arthur Weasley.-Iremos a la Mansión Malfloy, Draco dijo que unos momentos, entre la 1:30 am y la 1:45 hay cambio de guardía. Aprovecharemos esa oportunidad e iremos a hacer un poco de escándalo, el objetivo es hacer que parezca que rescatamos a Severus, Lucius esta conciente de esto por lo tanto yo, y solamente yo, seré la encargada de lastimarlo ¿Esta entendido?

-No entiendo.-dijo Arthur.-Si Snape esta aquí ¿Por qué vamos a fingir rescatarlo?

-Por que si no lo hacemos perderemos un espía, Draco esta aquí voluntariamente y Lucius acepto ser nuestro espía a cambio de seguridad para su hijo e indulgencia en caso de ser atrapado, es una buena oportunidad.

-No creo que debamos confiarnos de Malfloy.-dijo Moody.

-Tenemos a Draco.-le respondió Katy.

-Pero eso no servirá, él sabe que no podríamos hacerle daño a Draco...-le dijo Kingsley.

-Quizá ustedes no, pero por mi no hay ningún problema en practicar tiro al blanco con el chico. Lucius lo sabe, él conoce bien a mi padre... tiene una idea de lo que soy capaz.

-Aprendiste muchas cosas, sabía que ... "Ya-sabes-quien-a-quien-no-debo-mencionarte" sería mala influencia.-dijo Moody ante la mirada de advertencia de Dumbledor, todos lo miraron confunfidos.

-Eso es algo que viene de familia "Ya-sabes-quien-cuya-mención-no-sé-por-que-esta-prohibida"-dijo divertida al ver a Dumbledor.-No tuvo nada que ver... recuerdo que no tiene estómago para latortura física.

-No lo parece...-dijo Moody, Katy sonrio.

-Vamos, tenemos trabajo por hacer.

Todos salieron a las afueras de Hogwarts y se prepararon para la aparición en la Mansión Malfloy, tenían que llegar al menos 20 minutos antes del cambio de guardía para estudiar a los mortífagos y ver si habría otras posibilidades de entrar. Dumbledor los despidió y les deseo suerte.

* * *

**Mmm... parece que Dumby ya se dio cuenta de que ya esta chocho como para andar en batallas, eso o los manda a ellos para no ensuciarse las manos.**

**Creo que es lo segundo.**

**Hasta el siguiente capi n.n**


	5. Pedazos de memorias

**¡Hola!**

**Yo aquí de nuevo.**

**Uff, el destino parecía conspirar en mi contra de nuevo, acababa de terminar el capi cuando la compu no lo guardo, lo busque como loca por todas partes y solo me decía que estaba dañado y cuando lo quize abrir se borro T.T me sentí horrible.**

**Pero como soy bien terca seguí y me quedo casi igual asi que no se perdieron de mucho, creo yo...**

**Bueno a lo que vamos, gracias a Jean Slytherin que me sigue queriendo a pesar de todos mis errores XD y tambien a la gran SchwarzesZone.**

**Veamos...**

**Desclamier: **

**Lo que reconozcan en de Rowling, lo que no es mío y aunque ella no los quiere yo si los quiero y mucho...**

**Y aunque este atrasado...**

**¡Feliz Halloween!**

**Claves:**

-Bla, bla, bla.**-diáolgo normal.**

_-Bla, bla, bla._**-pensamientos**

**

* * *

****Capítulo 5**

**Pedazos de memorias**

Trataba de recuperarse lo más rápido posible, Slughorn estaba por abandonar Hogwarts amenazando con dejar al colegio sin maestro de pociones y Dumbledor no tenía a nadie para suplirlo, Katy se había ofrecido a ayudar pero él sabía que era demasiado trabajo.

El primer día en la enfermería Poppy lo había mirado desconfiada y no se lo recriminaba, era un criminal después de todo pero ahora la enfermera lo trataba igual que siempre e incluso con más atenciones, Katy iba a darle una vuelta de vez en cuando y eso hacía que se sintiera mejor, al parecer ella ya no lo odiaba...

Tenía recuerdos confusos de su separación, lo único que si recordaba perfectamente era una lámpara volando directamente a su cabeza y hasta tenía una cicatriz de recuerdo. Habían peleado, no recordaba el por qué pero él y Katy tuvieron una fuerte discusión, ella se había enfadado y simplemente lo había dejado, abandonado y amenazado con que no fuera a buscarla jamás... Y así lo había hecho, esperaba que después de un par de cientos de cartas contestara alguna y le dijera que quería verlo, pero no había sido así.

En gran parte eso había sido lo mejor, casi dos años después durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos Voldemort había regresado y de verdad estaba agradecido de que Katy no estuviera con él, hubiera sido aún más difícil cerrar su mente al tener que preocuparse por ella.

Como si la hubiera llamado con el pensamiento Katy entro a la enfermería justo cuando Severus intentaba escapar.

-No deberías levantarte, necesitas descansar.-le dijo pero aún así lo ayudo a levantarse.

-Si eso crees ¿Por qué estas ayudándome?

-Porque te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que eres tan terco que de cualquier modo lo harás incluso creo que saldrías arrastrándote si llegas a enfadarte de estar aquí.

Finalmente estaba en pie, no se sentía tan mal así que empezó a dar un pequeño paseo por la enfermería, Katy se había sentado en su cama a observarlo.

-Creo que ahora debes descansar.-le dijo luego de un rato y lo ayudo recostarse.-Le diré a Poppy que te permita salir a dar una vuelta por ahí después, yo te acompañare, si quieres claro...-agregó rápidamente, Severus la miro confundido.

-Katy ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-La mujer sonrió.- ¿Ya no me odias?-le pregunto serio.

Katy se congelo ¿De dónde sacaba eso? Ahh... claro, el sólo recordaba su última pelea, ella le había dicho que lo odiaba y que no quería volver a verlo jamás... lo que él no recordaba era que no había pasado mucho tiempo molesta él mismo la había llevado a su casa luego de estar 2 minutos fuera.

Katy lo miro con tristeza, lanzarle el obliviate fue lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer... En realidad era lo segundo, lo que se llevaba con mucho el primer lugar era haberles hecho lo mismo a sus hijos.

-Yo no te odio, nunca lo hice... No puedo hacerlo.- Al escucharla Severus dejo salir el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo en los pulmones.

-Convence a Poppy entonces, necesito salir de aquí.

-Lo haré no te preocupes.

**§ & k °¤° § & k**

Sam estaba desesperándose en el cuarto de su madre.

No sabía nada de su papá, su mamá no aparecía en ninguna parte y lo peor era que no podía ir a la enfermería por que se suponía no era hija de "ese" Snape, y tampoco era hija de su madre, Katy era una profesora solamente, ni siquiera McGonagall lo sabía y ella las había visto juntas todo el tiempo. Además de eso se sumaba el hecho de que su hermano también quería saber algo sobre su padre. Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación para buscarla cuando Katy entro tranquilamente.

-Sam ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esperarte.-le dijo molesta.- ¿Cómo esta papá?

-Bastante bien creo.

-¿Crees? ¿No estás segura? ¿Por qué no estás segura? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-Detén tu paranoia niña.-la detuvo Katy seriamente preocupada por su salud mental, si lo que tenía Albus era contagioso juraba en nombre de Merlín que por más abuelo suyo que fuera se quedaría sin verlo jamás.- Esta bien, no tiene nada y no estoy segura porque esta de mal humor.

-Uff…-suspiro aliviada.- Ahh... casi se me olvida decirte que Marcus quiere hablar contigo.

-De acuerdo, lo llamaré ahora para que no se preocupe más.

Tomó un puñado de polvos flú y los arrojo a la chimenea para después dar la dirección, el despacho de la directora Maxime, del colegio Beauxbeatom, en Francia. Casi de inmediato la cabeza de la directora la recibió.

-Katy pego que linda sogpgesa…-hablo la directora con su acento francés.-Supongo que quegas hablag con Magcus está aquí ahoga te lo paso.

Un par de minutos después la imagen del rostro de Marcus apareció en la chimenea.

-Hola amor ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ¿Y papá? ¿Está bien? ¿Le paso algo?

-Está bien, al igual que yo gracias por preguntar ¬¬ ¿Dime como sabes lo de tu padre?

-¿Eh? Mmm… pues… este… San me lo dijo.-le respondió el chico queriendo zafarse del castigo que seguramente tendría.

-¡Oye!-le grito la niña indignada.- No te vuelvo a contar nada.

-Eso espero, entiendan que estamos en una guerra, cualquier fuga de información podría ser peligroso.

-Si mamá.-respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Y dime Marcus ¿Qué tal te la estas pasando?

-Bastante bien, es más ni siquiera las hecho de menos.

-Míralo mamá… y yo que lo extraño tanto.

-Marcus no debes hacer enojar a tu hermana, dile la verdad.

-La verdad te extraño… sólo porque no puedo robar tus dulces.

-Mamá… ya no te voy a querer.-le a Marcus y se dio la vuelta cruzada de brazos.

-¿Me lo prometes?-le pregunto esperanzado.

-Basta lo dos, es hora de dormir. Marcus tú tienes clases temprano y tu también Sam así que vayan a descansar.-Ambos chicos gruñeron un poco pero al final hicieron lo que les dijeron.

**§ & k °¤° § & k**

A la mañana siguiente durante la hora del desayuno se escuchaba un fuerte zumbido, todos los alumnos y algunos profesores comentaban lo que había pasado días antes, que Draco Malfloy entro en Hogwarts y al parecer estaba quedándose, muchos decían que Severus Snape estaba también en el castillo y otros pocos decían que habían visto el fantasma de Dumbledor merodeando por ahí.

El zumbido se detuvo cuando se escucharon voces fuera del Gran Comedor, voces muy conocidas.

-¿Cómo te atreviste?-le decía Severus a un rezagado Dumbledor mientras entraba al salón.

-Pero Severus, debes entender…-trataba de explicarle, Draco estaba detrás de ellos y al final iban Katy y McGonagall.

-¿Entender qué? Primero, me obligas a matarte y me pones como el peor asesino de la historia, haces que el mundo mágico en conjunto se me ponga en contra. Por poco nos matan lo aurores.-le dijo mirando a Draco para regresarle otra vez la mirada.-Luego me entero que no estás muerto y que me hiciste sentir miserable por nada, jamás me dijiste que tenías pensado vivir, además ¿Cómo diablos es que estas vivo? Me pediste que siguiera fingiendo y de nuevo casi haces que me maten… Porque tú querías salir a pasear ¡¿Pasear?! ¿Saludando a espías encubiertos del Señor Tenebroso? Podría haberles dicho que solo te parecías pero ¿Cantando el himno de Hogwarts? ¿Qué no te sabes otra canción?

-Severus

-Severus nada, eres un inconsciente ¿Sabio? ¡Demente!

-Pero Severus trata de entender…-trato de decirle pero el otro le dio la espalda.

-Usted de verdad es un inconsciente, a nosotros casi nos matan sólo porque usted quería "estira las piernas" ¿Qué no podía estirarlas de otro modo?-le dijo Draco que hasta ese momento se había quedado callado.

-Tenía mucho tiempo ahí dentro, encerrado, solito…-le dijo con un puchero.

-¡Nosotros también estábamos mal! Al menos usted tenía un techo seguro, nosotros no. Huíamos de la justicia y lo que es peor: Ahora huimos del Ministerio y de los mortígafos ¡Estamos acabados por los dos bandos! En cualquiera de los dos nos matarán.

-No, yo me encargare de que nada pase.–Mientras Albus y Draco discutían Katy se acerco a Severus.

-Supongo que ahora estas mejor.

-Sobreviviré.-le dijo cortante, Albus lo había puesto de un humor…-Pero no me has dicho que haces aquí.

-Daré clases, tus clases.

-¿Pociones?-sabía perfectamente la respuesta pero podía soñar ¿o no?

-Tus otras clases, daré Defensa…

-Lo sabía.-dijo molesto, Katy lo miro triste.- Aunque de todos las personas disponibles para ese puesto, me alegra que seas tú quien lo tenga.-Katy le dio una hermosa sonrisa a cambio.

-Me alegra que estés aquí con nosotros, ahora ayudaremos a Harry con los horrocruxes y te necesitaremos.

Ambos se dirigieron a la mesa de profesores donde Slughorn le dio a Severus el horario de las clases para después salir huyendo del castillo. Dumbledor empezó a hablar sobre su inocencia y otras cosas que no escucho ya que estaba revisando el horario y preparando algunas clases para ese día.

Al terminar el desayuno fue directamente a su aula y se sentó a esperar su primera clase del día: clase doble, Slytherin & Griffindor 5º año. Eso le traía recuerdos, fue así como había conocido a Katy, lo del tren solo había sido una mirada rápida.

Las serpientes fueron las primeras en entrar y saludaron su profesor, había una cara nueva entre ellos. Los Griffindor entraron después y no parecían demasiado desconfiados, al parecer habían creído todo lo que Dumbledor les había dicho.

Severus comenzó la clase lo mejor que pudo, el dolor había disminuido pero no desaparecido. Al pasar lista casi le da un infarto, había una chica nueva y se llamaba Snape. De inmediato levanto la vista hacia la chica que había respondido al nombre y se topo con un par de ojos grises… ojos grises que él conocía muy bien. Le pareció tan familiar que estuvo a punto de acercarse a hablarle pero de contuvo y continuo como si nada.

Al final de la clase la chica fue la última en quedarse ya que estaba acomodando varios pergaminos en su bolso.

-Dígame ¿Su apellido es Snape cierto?-le pregunto sin más.

-Así es.-le respondió con una sonrisa sin dejar de acomodar sus libros.

-¿De dónde es su familia?-le pregunto de nuevo, se sentía estúpido por preguntar tanto pero realmente necesitaba saber. Sam por poco y se congela, jamás pensó encontrarse en esa situación con su padre.

-No lo sé… no conozco a mi papá, pero desde que recuerdo siempre he vivido en Francia.-le respondió con tanta tranquilidad que se sorprendió.- ¿Cree usted que seamos familiares de alguna manera?

-No lo sé… no lo creo.-le respondió.-Bienvenida a Hogwarts, y a Slytherin señorita Snape.

Sam dejo el aula y en el pasillo se encontró a un chico mayor, alto rubio y con unos lindos ojos grises, muy guapo le dijo su mente. Lo miro a los ojos y el hizo lo mismo, le sonrió y le otro le dio una media sonrisa que también era muy linda, se giro y siguió su camino, no iba a dejar que el chico supiera que ella pensaba que él era muy lindo.

Draco Malfloy fue el primero en entrar al aula de pociones, donde encontró a su padrino parado junto a la puerta.

-Hay una chica nueva en Slytherin.-le dijo Draco.

-Así es.

-Y ¿Cómo se llama?

-Samantha Snape.-Draco lo miro pasmado.- No me mires así, no sé nada de ella, dijo que venía de Francia.-el rubio asintió levemente.

-Es muy linda.-dijo en un murmullo mientras se sentaba.- De verdad es muy linda.


	6. Conociéndonos mejor

**Sorry por la tardanza...**

**Un consejo:**

**El alcohol y el no dormir no se llevan bien y menos en tiempos de examenes... sobre todo si tienen una madre que en lugar de cuidarlos le echa mas tequila al vaso :S ay mami... si tu eres la que me cuida, creo que yo solita me cuido mejor XD**

**Michel:Weno, aqui estamos otra vez por que somos bien tercos y aferrados y sobre todo por que no tenemos otra forma de sacar tensión.**

**Gracias por dejar leer y reviews, sobre todo a Jean a dulceysnape y a SchwarzesZone que aun estan conmigo, gracias de verdad ^^ **

**SchwarzesZone, respondiendo a tu question, te dire que acertaste. Si Marcus se iba a Londres ¿Como iba Sam a conocer a Draco? Además, ya estoy viendo la cara de Pansy jojojo... y esperemos a ver como aparecera Marcus en esta hisotoria, por que va a tener un papel mas participativo mas adelante.**

**El siguiente capi, con ustedes.**

**Desclaimmer:**

**Algunos de estos personajes no me pertenecen, si lo hiceran me llamarian Rowling y sería inglesa y no estaría escribiendo esto... ni el final del libro fuera asi, yo hubiera dejado bien frio a Potter junto con Voldy y a Sevy como el mejor!**

**Claves:**

**-**Bla, bla, bla.-diálogo normal.

_-Bla, bla, bla.-_pensamientos.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Conociéndonos mejor**

La semana paso con calma, lenta y sin prisas por lo que el fin de semana fue una bendición. Tanto alumnos como profesores tomaron el primer fin de semana como un descanso, y vaya que lo merecían.

Sam no dejaba de ser bombardeada a preguntas sobre sus padres por casi cualquier alumno que se le cruzara, aunque el número había disminuido desde que portaba los colores de Slytherin.

El sábado por la mañana fue a la biblioteca a sacar algunos libros que iba a necesitar para McGonagall, en Beauxbeatoum pensaba que nadie le ganaba en maldad a madame Elvire… que equivocada había estado.

Salió de la biblioteca tratando de hacer caber los libros en su bolso cuando de repente choco contra algo duro. Tanto los libros como el bolso cayeron al suelo, Sam bufo exasperada, si Pince le decía algo sobre el daño a los volúmenes le llevaría al idiota con el que había chocado para que lo degollara.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa.-le dijo Draco Malfloy al verla, de haber sido cualquiera lo hubiera insultado un poco pero ella… ella era la chica linda.

-No, yo debí ver por dónde iba.-le respondió Sam sonrojándose al ver al chico lindo, si hubiera sido alguien más… bien, probablemente habría pasado una noche con la enfermera.

-Soy Draco, Draco Malfloy.

-Mi nombre es Samantha Snape, puedes llamarme Sam, si quieres.-le dijo un poco nerviosa.

-¿McGonagall verdad?-le dijo al ver el libro que acababa de recoger. Sam asintió.-Es bastante estricta, con todos, pero en especial con Slytherin ya que ella es la cabeza de Griffindor.

-Eso explica su molestia al escuchar que apostaban que Slytherin ganaría en quiddtich.

-¿Juegas?-le pregunto cuándo se levantaron y el bolso de Sam recibió obediente todos los volúmenes.

-Si, aunque en mi otro colegio no lo hacía mucho.

-¿Y qué posición jugabas?

-Era buscadora...-le sonrió la chica y Draco le sonrió igual sin saber bien porque.

-¿Vas a la Sala Común?

-Si.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-Sam se tomo unos momentos para "pensar" la respuesta, aunque no tenía porque hacerlo ya que su cerebro contesto de inmediato en su mente.

-Claro.

En el camino de regreso a la Sala Común de Slytherin ambos hablaron de muchas cosas, sobre las casas y las costumbres de Hogwarts, de los profesores y sobre a quienes no era bueno hacer enfadar. Dos nombres resaltaban ahí, Minerva McGonagall y Severus Snape, a la animaga era infinitamente necesario no hablarle sobre las victorias de Slytherin y a Snape... era mejor simplemente evitar hacerlo enfadar o cruzarse en su camino cuando tuviera un día medianamente malo. McGonagall retiraba puntos siempre que podía y aunque Snape no lo hacía, era mejor la reducción de puntos a los castigos o regaños que daba. Iban conversando tan animados que Sam no se dio cuenta de que un par de ojos grises la observaban mientras entraba a la Sala Común.

_-Niña si tu padre se entera...-_Pensó Katy pero no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo, Dumbledor estaba demasiado nervioso, los ponía a buscar horrocruxes hasta debajo de las faldas de McGonagall –donde Severus dijo que prefería que le arrancaran los ojos con tenedores- era obvio que necesitaban encontrarlos, y rápido.

Se encamino al despacho del director y en el camino se encontró con una figura oscura caminando frente a ella, ni siquiera tuvo dudas.

-Severus…-el hombre se detuvo y giro de inmediato.- ¿Dumbledor?-pregunto.

-Si ¿vamos?-Katy camino a su lado, eso le traía tantos recuerdos... recuerdos de porque amaba tanto a ese hombre terco y obstinado, a la vez sensible y frágil de modo emocional.- Katy... ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Entre nosotros quiero decir...-le pregunto sin quitar la vista del frente.

-Es complicado... Las cosas tomaron un rumbo diferente supongo...

-Tú ¿Aún sientes algo por mí?-Katy se paró en seco y Severus hizo lo mismo pero no se giró a verla.-Porque yo... yo... aún siento algo muy fuerte por ti.

-Severus... yo, también siento algo por ti pero no creo que...

-No, no es un buen momento, no con la guerra encima de nosotros y varios horrocruxes por ahí. Dumbledor nos estará esperando.- Katy asintió y camino a su lado de nuevo

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil todo? Aunque ahora Severus no estaba al lado de Voldemort así que no había riesgo en que recordara a sus hijos pero ¿Y si había espías entre la Orden? ¿O los alumnos? ¿Que se suponía que debía hacer? Él le había dicho: "Confió en que sabrás que hacer en el momento indicado" Si sabía qué hacer, lo que no sabía era cuando sería el momento indicado. Odiaba estar en medio.

-Llegamos.-le dijo Severus y al alzar la vista se topo con la puerta del despacho del director, no había sentido el camino.- ¿Lista?

-Uno nunca está listo para algunas cosas...-le dijo Katy con resignación y Severus le sonrió.

**§ & k °¤° § & k**

En la Sala Común de Slytherin Sam y su nueva casi mejor amiga Lizzy Asthon, una chica castaña con ojos color café claro, peleaban con los libros de transformaciones que no querían cooperar para que terminaran su ensayo, además estaba el "pequeño" problema de que no habían entendido la última clase, después de todo ¿Quién querría convertir palitos en lagartijas? ¿Para qué alguien querría una lagartija? ¿Qué no podían conseguirla de otro modo? ¿Por qué con palitos? ¿Por qué esos tontos libros no cooperaban?

-Arrghh... ¡Me rindo!-grito Lizzy arrojando el libro sobre la mesa mientras sus compañeros de casa la miraban como si estuviera loca.-No puedo, no entiendo nada y no creo que necesite una lagartija jamás...

-Yo tampoco creo necesitar una pero es para que practiquemos...

-¿No se puede practicar de otro modo? ¿Haciendo cosas prácticas? ¿Cosas útiles?-Sam casi suelta una carcajada.

-Supongo que no... ¿Por qué no vamos?

-¿A dónde? ¿A buscar a alguien que nos haga la tarea por un buen precio?-pregunto la chica esperanzada.

-Sería una buena idea... Digo, no, vamos con la profesora a preguntar.- Lizzy la miro con cara de sapo-¿Qué?

-¿Estas mal?-le pregunto la castaña mientras le tocaba la frente.-La profesora McGonagall es maaala...

-Bueno... ella es nuestra profesora ¿Verdad?-Lizzy asintió.-Entonces tiene que explicarnos lo que no entendemos, es su trabajo, para eso le pagan.

-Eres una demente total.-le dijo su amiga mientras caminaban rumbo al despacho de la animaga.-Y yo debo estar más loca aún al acompañarte.

-Lizzy tranquilízate, no entiendo porque simplemente no preguntan y ya.

-Es que ella es maala... sólo es menos mala con los Griffindor, a nosotros nos odia ¿Qué no ves que nos estamos metiendo en la boca del lobo? Del león más bien...

-Descuida, si nos trata mal se lo diré al director.- Lizzy la miro desconcertada.-Tengo mis contactos.

-Muy bien niña con contactos, adelante.-le dijo la castaña al estar frente a la puerta, Sam se acerco y toco como si nada en el mundo mientras Lizzy se deshacía de nervios.

-Adelante.-Sam arrastro a su amiga dentro del despacho.- Ahh, señorita Snape, señorita Asthon ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?-pregunto la animaga extrañada de tener a un par de serpientes en su despacho. Sam se arreglo el cabello tras la oreja antes de hablar.

-Pues, verá profesora, Lizzy y yo tenemos algunas dudas sobre el tema que nos dejo y ya leímos el material y no nos ayudo mucho... ¿Podría explicarnos una vez más? Sólo para que nos quede más claro...-La animaga las miro sorprendida, no muchos alumnos le hacían consultas fuera de clase y menos Slytherin. Miro a Asthon, estaba muy asustada ¿Daba tanto miedo? ¿A caso se había convertido en una especie de monstruo como Snape?

-Claro señoritas, siéntense y díganme que es lo que no comprenden.-les dijo la animaga y la castaña casi se desmaya, hubiera sido menos aterrador que las corriera...

**§ & k °¤° § & k**

-Harry... adelante muchacho, adelante.-El chico entro de inmediato al despacho del director y detrás de él iban sus inseparables compinches, er, amigos, Ron y Hermione.-Tomen asiento ¿un dulce de limón?-les ofreció, los tres negaron con la cabeza. Ahh, como extrañaba a sus nietos, ese par de pedazos de Severus y Katy que siempre se reían de sus chistes y a los que les encantaban los dulces de limón y hacer rabiar a su padre, como a él mismo le gustaba...

-Emh ¿Señor?-lo llamo Ron después de que el anciano se quedara mirando el vacío mientras se devoraba los dulces con todo y envoltura.

-¿Eh? Oh si ¿Que iba diciendo?

-Nada, acabamos de llegar.-le contesto Hermione.

-Bueno ¿Que les iba a decir? Ahh si... muchachos, en cuanto pongan un pie fuera del castillo, los expulso a todos y Harry a ti te entrego en bandeja de plata a Voldemort.-Los tres se quedaron pasmados ¿Cómo había sabido Dumbledor que tenían pensado abandonar el castillo? Claro, era Dumbledor, a él nada se le escapaba.

-P-pero señor, los horro...

-El profesor Snape y la profesora Prinston se están encargando de esto, a propósito Harry, regresarás a las clases de oclumansia y te daremos clases extra de defensa, como saben ahora las clases de DCAO son obligatorias para todos los años.- Harry hizo una mueca extraña.- Claro que esta vez, Severus y Katy te darán ambas clases, juntos, espero que así te sientas más seguro y tranquilo. Ahora pueden irse.

El trío dejo el despacho y tomaron camino a su sala común.

-La profesora Prinston...-dijo Harry con aire ausente.

-¿Que es lo que tiene?-le pregunto Hermione.

-Bueno nada, es sólo que... en nuestra primera clase cuando se presento un chico de Slytherin iba a preguntarle algo y ella le dijo que confesaba ser la misma Prinston de los trofeos de quidditch...

-Vaya ¿Crees que nos pueda algunas lecciones también?-pregunto Ron.

-Ronald... Creo que es muy buena profesora, es muy amable y sabe explicar muy bien todo.-dijo Hermione.

-Si, lo es pero lo que no me deja tranquilo es que jamás había escuchado sobre ella.

-Eso se debe a que eres un Griffindor.-Escucharon tras de sí y se voltearon varitas en alto, sabían bien a quien pertenecía esa voz.

-Lárgate Malfloy.-le dijo Ron pero bajo la varita de inmediato, el rubio caminaba tras ellos cargando dos bolsos y al lado iba la chica nueva.

-Vaya... Aquí todos son amigos ¿verdad?-pregunto con sarcasmo mientras levantaba las manos, en señal de que no buscaba pelea. Harry y Hermione bajaron las varitas también.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso de que no lo sabemos por qué somos Griffindor?-le pregunto Harry.

-Es por qué ella le gano a Griffindor y el torneo de quidditch 6 años seguidos. Si no me creen adelante, pero pueden preguntarle a McGonagall, también pueden ver la vitrina en el salón de honor de Hogwarts.- Ron y Harry lo miraron confundidos.

-¿Hogwarts tiene un salón de honor?

-¿Es que nunca leyeron la historia de Hogwarts? Claro que no lo hicieron...-dijo Hermione, puso los ojos en blanco y al girarse se topo con Sam.- Hola, mi nombre es Hermione Granger, ellos son Ron Weasley y él es Harry Potter.-presentó la castaña.

-Hola, soy Samantha Snape, pero pueden llamarme Sam.-sonrió la chica.

-Sam ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-la morena casi grita ¿Es que nadie iba a dejar de preguntarle sobre su apellido?

-Claro

-¿No eres un poco pequeña para estar en quinto año? Digo, tienes 14 ¿no?

-Yo, sí, tengo 14. Lo que ocurre es que adelante un año.-respondió un tanto apenada, por tener que decir que era una especie de genio y por haber pensado mal de la otra chica.

-Vaya, debes ser muy lista-dijo Ron.

-Supongo que si...

-¿Podemos ir a ver?-dijo Harry.- Los trofeos quiero decir.

-Claro, aún falta para nuestra próxima clase.

-¿Podemos acompañarlos?-pregunto Sam y a Draco casi se le salen los ojos.- Es que yo aún no conozco muy bien el lugar y Draco está cargando mis cosas así que...

-Por supuesto, así Malfloy nos contara sobre la profesora Prinston.-contesto Hermione.

**§ & k °¤° § & k**

Lunes, 7:40 pm. Despacho del profesor de pociones.

Severus y Katy charlaban tranquilamente mientras esperaban a Harry Potter, que tenía 10 minutos de retraso. En otra situación Severus hubiera estado furioso pero, en esta ocasión no le importo, gracias a Potter estaba compartiendo más tiempo con Katy.

/TOC/TOC/

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y Severus permitió la entrada. Harry entró en el despacho, dejando la puerta abierta demasiado tiempo en opinión de Katy.

-Llegas tarde Potter.-le gruño Severus, el chico pasaba su vista de uno a otro. Katy estaba sentada en la silla y Severus estaba sentado sobre el escritorio, al ver eso casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo.

-Sabes Harry...-empezó a decirle Katy mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta su lado.- ¿Puedo llamarte Harry?-le chico asintió.- Bien Harry, si tus amigos querían aprender o estaban tan preocupados por ti, debiste decírnoslo, pudimos haber arreglado algo pero, esto...-dijo mientras levantaba la mano y con un movimiento rápido Ron y Hermione aparecieron en el despacho.

-B-buenas noches.-dijo Hermione sonrojada.

-Buenas señorita ¿Propósito?

-¿Eh? Pues... nosotros... queríamos...-trato de decir Ron.

-Queremos cuidar a Harry y aprender algo sobre Defensa, algo más, porque sin importar lo que pase estaremos al lado de Harry aunque este frente a frente con Voldemort.- dijo Hermione, Katy se giro a ver a Severus que parecía querer maldecir al trío.

-Amistad y lealtad, muy Slytherin ¿no crees?-le pregunto a Severus.- Como dije, si lo hubieran mencionado pudimos haber preparado algo... pero no lo hicieron así que...-los tres esperaban ser expulsados de las clases, mínimo.- Se conformaran con poco.

-¿Dejaras que se queden?-le pregunto Severus, lo raro era que no se veía molesto.

-Si, creo que Harry necesita a sus amigos y Hermione tiene razón. Estar cerca de Harry es estar cerca de Voldemort, y para estar cerca de él deberán tener más conocimientos sobre defensa.

-Muy bien, pero tú te encargaras de ellos.

-¿Yo me encargo de dar defensa y tu de la oclumansia?- le pregunto Katy, Severus se detuvo y la miro.

-¿Podemos cambiar?- pregunto.

-Por mi está bien.-le dijo Katy y fue hasta donde Harry y Severus con Hermione y Ron.

-Supongo que ya estás un poco familiarizado con esto.- dijo Katy.

-Si.

-Muy bien, prepárate, ¿Listo?-Harry aspiro profundo y asintió.- Legeremence...

Katy comenzó con Harry, recorrió varios de sus recuerdos sin que el chico opusiera mucha resistencia. Llego a un recuerdo donde estaba con sus amigos, riendo.

-Míralos Harry...-le dijo Katy.- Si quieres protegerlos tienes que ser mejor, debes esforzarte o este recuerdo será lo único que te quede de ellos.-Harry se concentro entonces y logro sacar a Katy de su mente.- Muy bien, pero no es suficiente, vamos de nuevo ¿preparado? ¡Ya!

Las lecciones acabaron poco después y el trío salió del despacho.

-Son buenos chicos.- dijo Katy una vez que se quedaron solos.

-Son mejores cuando no puedo verlos.-le respondió Severus secamente.

-Gruñón ¿Cómo te fue con ellos?

-Son buenos con los escudos pero no están preparados para una batalla real.

-Pero lo estarán, tienen un buen maestro. Debo irme.

-Te acompaño.

* * *

**Ok, aqui el siguiente capi, de nuevo sorry por la tardanza. No me gusto mucho este capi... weno, luego les traigo el otro.**


	7. Un nuevo cómplice

**Hola!!!**

**Weno, aquí el siguiente capi...**

**Sé que no escribo como para ganar un premio ni para un best seller pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo, me alegra saber que les gusta lo que escribo así que el siguiente capi con ustedes.**

**Gracias por seguir conmigo.**

**Desclaimmer:**

**Algunos de estos personajes no me pertenecen, si lo hiceran me llamarian Rowling y sería inglesa y no estaría escribiendo esto.**

**Claves:**

**-**Bla, bla, bla.-diálogo normal.

_-Bla, bla, bla.-_pensamientos.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Un nuevo cómplice**

Sam y Lizzy estaban en el Gran Comedor tratando de desayunar mientras escuchaban sobre las pruebas que haría el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin para encontrar un nuevo buscador...

-¿Por qué no haces la prueba?-escucho Sam, levanto la mirada y se encontró con Draco mirándola.

-No estoy muy segura.-le respondió con sinceridad, hacía mucho tiempo que no jugaba.

-Deberías hacerlo, creo que serías muy buena y...

-¿Draco?-una chica de cabello negro y corto se acerco hasta donde estaba el rubio y se engancho a su brazo. -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Emh... Sam ella es Pansy, Pansy ella es Sam.

-Hola.-la saludo Snape y Pansy le hizo una mueca.

-Soy su novia.-le dijo ya que al parecer a Draco se le había "olvidado" ese "pequeño" detalle, luego de dar la información jaló al chico hasta el otro extremo de la mesa. Sam se quedo mirando al chico alejarse, se sentía tan tonta... Era obvio que tuviera novia, un chico así no estaría soltero. Draco la miro con una expresión de culpa para después ser sentado no muy amablemente en la mesa.

-Sam ¿Estas bien?-le pregunto su amiga, la chica asintió. -¿Segura? No te ves muy bien... Si es por lo de Malfoy lo siento.

-¿Tú lo sabías?-le pregunto la morena.

-Si pero... no creí que ellos siguieran juntos después de todo lo que Draco estuvo pasando...

-Esta bien, gracias Lizzy...

-Oye Sam... no se si esto te sirva pero... creo que Draco no le hacía mucho caso a Pansy, ella le decía lo mismo a todo el mundo...

-¿Que era su novia?

-Si... pero no sé si es verdad o no...

-No importa de cualquier modo.-le respondió Sam, no iba a dejar que eso le quitara de la mente todas las cosas que tenía que hacer.

-¿Harás la prueba?-le pregunto su amiga.

-Aún no lo sé... pero creo que si, lo haré.

**§ & k °¤° § & k**

-¿Al chico le gusta llegar tarde?

-Siempre le ha gustado, pero pensé que estando Granger con ellos llegarían temprano.

-Quizá están con Dumbledor... a Albus le gusta entretener personas.-Recordó Katy, ella ya había tenido experiencia con eso. Una mañana antes, iba a su primera clase y llego 5 minutos tarde por que el anciano quería saber si podía o no llamar a Sam "nieta" en el colegio... Cómo si el no supiera que se supone que es un secreto. -Algunas veces creo que se hace el chocho y otras creo que en realidad lo esta...

-Yo ya no sé que creer sobre él.-dijo Severus, había tenido un día cansado y no tenía energía para pelear con Potter y compañía pero el hecho de ver a Katy siempre le daba fuerza. Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, el hombre se preparo para gritar y vociferar y sacar su frustración con los chicos pero la voz del director lo paralizo.

-¿Severus? Minerva y Poppy dicen que no pueden darme mi masaje semanal de pies hoy ¿Crees que tu podrías...?-el anciano se sorprendió al encontrar el aula vacía, no había absolutamente nadie. -Quizá decidieron hacer la clase en otro lugar... bueno, buscaré a Argus.

Severus y Katy estaban aplastados bajo el escritorio, en cuanto se escucho el sonido de que la puerta se abría los dos tuvieron la misma reacción, esconderse bajo el escritorio... y ahora estaban estrujados y aplastándose entre si. Severus vio algo tallado en la madera y con los dedos siguió las líneas.

_Severus y Katy  
Snape&Prinston, 6º año, 15 de __diciembre__  
Forever and ever and wherever, ever..._

_-Lo malo de no saber inglés...-_pensó Severus, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Katy tampoco era muy experta en lenguas... bueno, si era buena con la lengua pero no con las otras lenguas, en realidad si era buena con otras lenguas pero... más bien, ella tampoco era muy diestra en idiomas, si, eso era. -¿Cuando lo hiciste?-le pregunto, Katy miro el grabado y se recargo en Severus, el hombre se tensó al contacto.

-¿Recuerdas esa vez en la que casi nos atrapan? ¿Cuando tuve que quedarme bajo el escritorio la clase entera?-Severus sonrió, recordaba muy bien eso.

--Flash back--

Era un jueves, después de la hora del desayuno tenía clase con los Ravenclaw de 1º año. Estaba en el aula ordenando los últimos ingredientes que había adquirido cuando repentinamente su novia se abrazo de él y ataco su cuello como si fuera un vampiro hambriento, el hombre por poco y gritaba, no la había sentido entrar.

-Katy... Kat... ¿Qué estás...? ¿Qué haces?-le pregunto entre besos mientras era arrastrado hasta el escritorio, la chica se sentó en el mueble y lo miro, simplemente lo miro hasta que Severus se cansó de eso y se acercó a besarla. -¿No tienes alguna clase?-le pregunto sabiendo qué, si se emocionaban demasiado los niños de primero se llevarían un gran susto.

-No... y si la tuviera, no la tomaría...

-Me gustaría que tuvieras vergüenza de ves en cuando...

-¿Quieres que me vaya...?-le pregunto pero en lugar de levantarse se desabotono la camisa del uniforme.

-¿Quien dijo algo sobre irse?-Severus la recostó sobre el escritorio y la beso en los labios, bajo al cuello y luego siguió bajando hasta llegar a la cintura de la chica. Katy pasó su pierna sobre el miembro del profesor que ya estaba listo para lo que fuera a pasar... En ese momento se escucharon voces afuera y la puerta se abrió despacio.

Un grupo de niños entraron en el aula mientras su profesor los miraba parado tras su escritorio con un color rosado en el rostro. Los pobres niños se asustaron al verlo, lo que lo puso de mejor humor y se sentó en la silla... luego su mente se puso a carburar ¿Dónde estaba Katy? Un golpe en sus piernas casi hace que de un brinco, se agacho un poco y vio a su novia ahí.

-¿Que haces ahí?

-Esconderme...

-Sal de ahí ahora.-Katy puso cara de pervertida. -¿Por qué me miras así?

-Te imaginas lo que dirán los profesores y los padres cuando los niños les digan que una estudiante salió de debajo de tu escritorio justamente cuanto tu estabas sonrojado...-Severus asintió, dio las instrucciones y se quedo sentado mientras Katy estaba observándolo bajo el mueble, luego hizo el tallado en la madera con una navaja que apareció y se quedo jugando con ella. Hasta que se aburrió y viendo el "paquete" del profesor, pensó en como pasar el rato. Al sentir una mano sobre su miembro Severus se tensó de inmediato y bajo la cabeza.

-¿Que diablos haces?

-Creo que estas bastante excitado y yo puedo arreglar eso...- le dijo la chica y empezó a aflojar el cinturón de su novio y abrió su pantalón. Severus se puso rígido de inmediato y se levanto, la clase entera se sobresalto... ni siquiera sabía cuando habían llegado el resto de los chicos. Dio algunas indicaciones rápidamente tratando de controlar su voz mientras su novia se hacía cargo de su erección.

Sabiendo que no podía mantener un rostro inexpresivo en esa situación tomo el diario que tenía sobre el escritorio y fingió leerlo. El diario cubrió su cabeza por completo y por fin pudo dejar de fingir su rostro. Tuvo que cubrir su boca con su mano para evitar soltar algún sonido "extraño" pero no pudo evitar gruñir...

Los alumnos pensaron que estaba de malas y por eso los ignoraba... y que gruñía por que lo que estaba leyendo no era muy bueno... (NdM: bendita inocencia)

Pero no pudo mantenerse así, al llegar al orgasmo no contuvo un gemido de placer que los niños apenas escucharon pero que de cualquier modo los asusto ya que fue seguido por un sonido de tos... como si alguien se ahogara... Katy miro a su novio sorprendida, casi se atraganta, Severus se quedo de piedra con la mano aún sobre la boca, bajo el diario lentamente para encontrarse con la mirada horrorizada de la clase.

Sin saber que hacer, comenzó a toser... hasta que los saco a todos del aula alegando que tenía gripe y no quería contagiarlos para que tuvieran una excusa para faltar a clase.

--Fin del Flash back--

-Aún recuerdo el rostro de los pobres niños de primero...-dijo Severus con una sonrisa y se giro para ver a Katy, también estaba sonriendo.

-Eso fue divertido...

-Y peligroso... pero fue más divertido que cualquier otra cosa.-Los dos se miraron y comenzaron a reír, en ese momento el trío entro en el aula y se llevaron un susto de muerte al escuchar a su profesor reír... lo peor era que también la profesora de DCAO reía y no podían ver donde estaban. Cuando se calmaron se miraron fijamente, Katy adelanto su rostro al del hombre y Severus hizo lo mismo, preparándose para volver a probar sus labios.

-¿P-profesor?-escucharon a Hermione y ambos sacaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo. La cara de terror de los chicos fue suficiente como para que ambos se pusieran a reír de nuevo. De nuevo se escucharon voces fuera.

-Creo que escuche un ruido, iré a ver si hay alguien en el aula para que me haga mi masaje de pies...-el trío y la pareja se tensaron de inmediato. Severus y Katy se metieron de nuevo bajo el escritorio y fueron aplastados por sus alumnos.

-¿Puedo saber por qué llegaron tarde?-susurró Severus.

-Estábamos huyendo del director y de sus pies...-le contesto Harry que tenía su rostro casi pegado al suyo, Severus agradeció enormemente a la bendita alma que inventó las pastillitas contra el mal aliento.

La puerta se abrió y Hermione y Katy se abrazaron.

-Vaya, juraría que escuche un ruido... Lo buscaré en su habitación...-Y de nuevo la puerta se cerró, todos suspiraron con alivio y salieron finalmente del mueble, pero Hermione alcanzo a ver una parte del grabado antes de levantarse.

-Muévete Potter...-susurro Severus que ya estaba bastante magullado, todos estaban sentados en el suelo al lado del escritorio mirándose.

-Pff...-Katy apenas alcanzó a callar una carcajada.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto Severus.

-Es qué... no puedo creer que estemos huyendo de Albus después de lo que nos ayudo y que además tengamos que escondernos con nuestros alumnos debajo de un escritorio cuando nos hemos enfrentado al mismo Voldemort...-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien, si hacemos una comparación, Voldemort es infinitamente más compasivo que el olor y la apariencia de los pies de Albus...-dijo Severus serio y Katy empezó a reír, seguida del trío dorado. -Es en serio...-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, la risa de Katy era contagiosa...

-De acuerdo...-dijo Katy una vez que se calmo. -Pongamos un hechizo silenciador y bloquemos la entrada con la mayor cantidad de hechizos que conozcamos antes de empezar con lo nuestro ¿les parece bien chicos?

-Perfecto.-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias.-dijo Ron que parecía verdaderamente agradecido. -No quiero pensar que hubiera pasado conmigo si hubiera tenido que verle los pies a Dumbledor.

-Te hubieras desmayado Weasley, y si hubieras tenido que masajearlos, ya no estarías con nosotros...-le respondió Severus mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta. -Aunque viéndolo de ese modo...

-Severus...-le advirtió Katy aún con una sonrisa.

Luego de que aseguraran la habitación como si fuera la más importante cámara en Gringotts las clases empezaron.

Comenzaron primero con Defensa, practicaron escudos y luego como protegerse de algunos maleficios. Después siguieron las lecciones de Harry por lo que Ron y Hermione sólo se sentaron a observar, Severus por su parte hizo lo mismo, aunque de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada del chico hacia Katy.

-Bien hecho Harry, estas mejorando ¿Te parece si tomamos un descanso?

-Estaría bien, gracias profesora.-Harry se acercó a sus amigos y Katy a Severus.

-Esta mejorando mucho por lo que parece...-le dijo Severus en voz baja, Katy se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo lo asuste diciéndole que podría perder a más personas aún ¿Crees que sería buena idea entrenar a Ron y Hermione también?-En oclumancia era lo que venía implícito, Severus lo pensó un momento.

-Si van a estar con Potter creo que será lo mejor, de lo que estoy seguro es de que si seguiremos con Defensa, necesitaremos más espacio.

-¿La Sala de Menesteres?-le pregunto Katy.

-Podría ser una opción...

-También he pensado en otra cosa...-le dijo Katy mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio, Severus alzo una ceja. –Deberíamos entrenar también al resto de los chicos ¿no crees? Algunos están totalmente indefensos, el problema es que no sé en quienes son confiables...

-Puedes probar con el Ejército de Dumbledor.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto confundida, ella era parte de la organización pero jamás escucho hablar sobre un Ejército de nadie... ¿Por qué ella no tenía un ejército también?

-El ejército de Dumbledor, o el ED, es un grupo de chicos, amigos de Potter...-Katy sonrió.

-Entonces ya tenemos un equipo, perfecto.

**§ & k °¤° § & k**

En la Mansión Malfoy el señor se recupera de las heridas dejadas por el último ataque a su fortaleza mortífaga.

Y es que cuando Prinston dijo "haremos escándalo" jamás pensó que ella iba de verdad a lastimarlo, quizá un desmaius o algo leve pero... ya tenía 4 días en cama sin poderse mover.

Al menos el Señor Tenebroso estaba complacido con él debido a su esfuerzo por proteger tan dedicadamente al traidor, Voldemort creía sin embargo que Snape no había sobrevivido... o que estaba de verdad en la agonía.

Disfrutando de ese pensamiento, El que no debe ser nombrado planeaba el golpe final, con el que podía deshacerse finalmente de Harry Potter y demostrar que la supremacía de la sangre era lo correcto, y que Slytherin era la mejor y única casa. Necesitaba proteger el resto de los horrocruxes.

**§ & k °¤° § & k**

-De acuerdo, suficiente descanso Harry, arriba.-El chico se acercó a la mujer decidido. -¿Ya estás listo?

-Adelante...-le dijo con confianza. Katy alzó la varita y apuntó directo a su rostro, puso su mejor cara de fríaldad sabiendo que el chico debía acostumbrarse a ver la maldad en los demás.

-Legeremence...-siseo y un muro la golpeo, Harry se puso nervioso al ver el rostro de Katy, era tan diferente que en el momento en que intento entrar, Harry hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mante.

-Protego...- Y el juego se volteo, esta vez era Harry quien veía los recuerdos de su profesora... desgraciadamente, Katy no estaba preparada para un escaneo mental.

Lo primero que vio Harry en sus recuerdos fue a Katy de joven, no debía tener más de 15 años y la verdad era que no se veía muy diferente a como estaba en la actualidad, más madura quizá pero no demasiado mayor. Luego estaba otro recuerdo, Katy mirando a un joven profesor Snape en la estación de King Cross. Cambió de escenario y se encontro en el despacho de Snape, sólo que el profesor estaba mucho, mucho más joven y a punto de besar a su actual colega de enseñanza, el beso sin embargo fue interrumpido por Dumbledor.

Pasó a otro donde vio como el director los amonestaba y luego simplemente les daba permiso de estar juntos. Cambio de escena, ahora estaba en una habitación y Snape y Katy estaban acostados en una cama, cubiertos sólo por las sábanas.

Luego se encontro en un parque muggle, y vio a Snape arrodillado frente a Katy.

_-¿Te casarías conmigo?_

De ahí llego a un recuerdo donde la mujer estaba jugando quidditch y luego paso a uno donde estaba frente al profesor, llorando...

_-Estoy embarazada...-_le había dicho, Harry observo a su profesor, esperaba una mala reacción pero en lugar de eso se llevo una sorpresa al ver una sonrisa.

Cambio de nuevo y vio a Moody felicitandola por la captura de Bellatrix Lestrange. Luego se encontro en un hospital, Snape y Dumbledor estaban alrededor una cama, donde se encontraba Katy sosteniendo a un bebe mientras Severus cargaba a otro.

-Samantha y Marcus Brian Snape...-decía el director feliz.

El siguiente recuerdo que vio fue más oscuro, parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo... estaban en una habitación apenas iluminada, Snape estaba paseándose por la habitación y Katy estaba mirando por la ventana, con lágrimas en los ojos.

_-Es lo mejor.-_le dijo Snape.

_-Lo sé._

-_Ya hablamos sobre esto...-_le decía mientras la abrazaba.

-_Lo sé_.-dijo de nuevo, su voz parecía fría y su rostro igual, aunque las lagrimas caían libremente en su cara.

_-Confió en que sabras que hacer en el momento correcto._

-_Entonces eres un tonto si confías así en mí...-_le dijo Katy, Severus sonrio.

_-Lo sé...-_le cambio el juego. -_Borra toda la información, sobre Marcus y Sam y cualquier cosa que los ponga en riesgo... despídeme de nuevo de ellos por favor, y diles que los echaré de menos_.-Katy se limpió el rostro con la manga de su blusa y lo apunto con la varita.

-_No, no lo harás... Obliviate_.-la luz se expandió por toda la habitación y el contacto entre Harry y Katy se rompió por completo, el chico fue a dar al suelo y Katy estuvo a punto de hacerlo... de no haber sido por que Severus la atrapó.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto el hombre.

-Si, sólo... no esperaba una defensa tan ruda... Bien hecho Harry.-le dijo con una sonrisa, pero el chico parecía confundido.

-¿Qué fue lo que vio?-le susurro Severus mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Nada especial, sólo vio cuando hablaba con Dumbledor y cuando los lleve a ti y a Draco a verlo.-le mintió Katy, pero el hombre estaba tan preocupado por que estuviera bien que no le presto importancia.

-Harry ¿estas bien?-le pregunto Hermione, el chico sadució su cabeza y fingió no haber visto nada.

-Si, estoy bien...

-Hiciste un buen trabajo Harry...-le dijo Katy. -Aunque no deberías intentar usar la Legerimancia ahora, espera un poco, vamos por partes.

En cuanto el chico se recupero el trío salió del aula dejando sola a la pareja.

-¿Segura que estas bien?

-Si... sólo un poco mareada.

-Te llevaré a tu habitación.-Katy le agradeció mentalmente a Harry el daño y dejo que Severus a llevara hasta su alcoba, entró con ella y se sentó en un sofá admirando la decoración mientras la profesora de Defensa se arreglaba en el baño.

La habitación era bastante grande, con una gran chimenea y encima de ésta se encontraba el escudo de Slytherin, bastante grande. Había un escritorio y un librero repleto de volúmenes. Un sofá individual, que era en el que estaba sentado y uno un poco más grande. Y luego, estaba la cama, bastante grande, con sabanas color verde esmeralda y muchos cojines. Severus sonrió, recordaba que a Katy le gustaban mucho los cojines... le gustaba dormir cómoda.

La mujer salió del baño con una pijama algo corta, Severus la miro y apenas y contuvo el impulso de acercarse y besarla... la observo detenidamente, comparando cada detalle con las antiguas referencias que tenía de ese cuerpo, pero su atención se centró en su cuello, un dije con forma de S colgaba de una cadena.

-Severus ¿podría pedirte un favor?-le pregunto Katy desde la cama, el aludido asintió sabiendo que no sería capaz de articular palabra. -¿Quisieras...dormir conmigo? Es que... me he sentido sola y después de lo de Harry...-por respuesta Severus se quito la túnica y los zapatos y se metió bajo las sábanas con ella. -Gracias.-susurro.

-Cuando quieras...-le respondió Severus, y era una oferta. Katy se acerco hasta él debajo de las sábanas y Severus, por instinto, por inercia o por que lo recordaba inconcientemente, la abrazó contra sí... por lo que Katy quedo descansando en su pecho.

-Buenas noches.

**§ & k °¤° § & k**

A la mañana siguiente Severus se despertó luego de casi quedarse sin aire debido a un cojín que intentaba asfixiarlo, se tensó de inmediato pero los recuerdos de la noche anterior regresaron por lo que se relajo de nuevo, Katy seguía dormida, abrazada a él y él... el la estaba abrazando de la cintura... la pijama de Katy estaba más arriba de donde debería estar por lo que tenía muy buena vista y contacto de su cuerpo.

No pudo evitar deslizar una mano de su cintura a sus piernas y de regreso... era tan hermosa, lo recordaba bien pero quería sentirlo, quería tenerla, besarla una vez más. Trató de moverse y se dio cuenta de que cierta parte de su cuerpo también quería recordarla, cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios ¿Cómo se le ocurría a su cuerpo excitarse tan rápido? No quería pensar en que pensaría Katy de él...

En ese momento la mujer despertó y miro a su colega.

-¿Severus?-el hombre abrió los ojos y la miro. -¿Estás sonrojado?-le pregunto y al querer moverse se dio cuenta de que gracias a su pijama estaba en paños menores... supuso que era por eso que el hombre estaba sonrojado pero quiso asegurarse y se acercó para tocar su frente... fue entonces cuando sintió la dureza del miembro del hombre. Severus se sobresalto y por su cara pasaron todos los colores hasta quedarse el rojo como ganador, Katy se detuvo en seco... no sabía que hacer.

-Yo...-y su mente tampoco sabía que hacer. -Me haré a un lado... el, baño... esta... por allá...-Sin decir palabra Severus se encerró en el baño y de inmediato se escucho agua caer de la regadera, unos minutos después el sonido se apago por completo, había puesto un hechizo silenciador.

Katy se levanto de la cama y se vistió rápidamente, hubiera preferido salir de inmediato pero tenía que decirle a Severus que esta bien... aunque en el instante en que lo había sentido lo primero que le llego a la mente fue arrojarse sobre el y besarlo.

Severus entro al baño y abrió el grifo del agua fría, ni siquiera quería verse en el espejo, sabía bien que su rostro estaba ardiendo. Se deshizo de la ropa rápidamente y entro. El frío del agua lo golpeo de inmediato pero no se movió... por desgracia el agua no podía hacer nada, apoyo una mano en la pared de la ducha y cerrando los ojos, toco su miembro... gimió entre dientes y su mente le grito que silenciara la habitación.

Lanzó el hechizo y concentro su atención en resolver su problema, no pudo evitar gritar el nombre de Katy mientras se corría. Salió del baño con la misma ropa con la que había entrado, no quería ver a Katy, ella debería estar pensando muchas cosas acerca de él, y de seguro no eran cosas agradables.

Se sorprendió al encontrar la habitación vacía.

-Bien hecho Severus, de seguro ahora no quiere ni verte.- Se preparo para salir pero vio un pedazo de pergamino sobre la cama con su nombre.

_Severus:_

_Creo que lo más cómodo para ti es que te deje espacio, por eso me fui más temprano. No creas que estoy pensando mal de ti, a todos nos pasa... bueno, a las mujeres nos ocurre diferente pero tú entiendes el concepto._

_No estoy molesta, de verdad que no, lo veré más bien como un cumplido... un muy extraño y diferente tipo de cumplido, pero cumplido a fin de cuentas... no sé que decir de verdad, sólo que esta bien..._

_Espero que esta nota te ayude en lugar de molestarte._

_Lo siento._

_Te quiere..._

_Katy_

El hombre doblo la nota con cuidado, la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos y salió rumbo a su habitación ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle esas cosas?

**§ & k °¤° § & k**

Katy recorrió los pasillos para llegar al Gran Comedor a desayunar hasta que se topo con la imagen de Harry frente a ella, sin pensar lo jalo del brazo y lo llevo hasta un salón desierto.

-¿Que ocurre?-le pregunto el chico.

-Muy listo, sabes lo que ocurre, lo viste pero quiero explicártelo...

-Lo que vi fue que usted y Snape eran amantes, luego novios, se casaron, tuvieron hijos y luego usted le lanzó un obliviate por una razón que desconozco... Espere un momento... Sam... ¿ella es su hija?

-Si.

-¿Y el chico... el otro...?

-¿Marcus? Esta en Francia, pensé que era difícil aceptar a un sólo Snape en Hogwarts cómo para traer a los dos...

-Si que lo es.

-Harry, no le digas nada de esto a Severus, el no recuerda a Sam ni a Marcus...

-¿Por qué lo... oblivatio?-le pregunto confundido.

-Voldemort... estaban pasando demasiadas cosas y todo giraba a su alrededor, así que... tomamos...-Katy dudó, no había estado muy de acuerdo con eso pero sabía que era lo mejor. -Tomamos la decisión.-dijo con más seguridad. -De que lo único que protegería a los niños, era que nadie supiera de ellos...

-Entiendo.

-Tampoco puedes hablar de esto con Sam...-le advirtió.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso también los...?

-Pensé que teniendo menos recuerdos de su padre, menos lo extrañarían.

-Eso suena lógico pero... Snape esta de nuestra parte ¿Por qué no le regresa sus recuerdos?-Katy lo miro triste. -¿Tiene miedo?

-Si, tengo mucho miedo... se que Severus estuvo de acuerdo pero no sé como reaccionará ahora, tampoco sé como lo vayan a tomar Sam y Marcus cuando se enteren de que ellos también están hechizados...

-¿Dumbledor lo sabía? ¿Todo?

-Todo, desde el comienzo... Por favor Harry, ni una palabra de esto, a nadie. Te estoy pidiendo mucho lo sé pero, prometo que sólo guardarás el secreto por tiempo, necesito decírselo a Severus... voy a regresarle la memoria.

* * *

**Weno, eso es todo por ahora.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capi n.n**


	8. La princesa de Slytherin

**Hola!!**

**Creo que los dejare un par de semanas sin capi nuevo, l****o que ocurre es que estamos en finales en la Uni, asi que en el tiempo libre que quede... que no se por que creo que no sera muxo :S hare los capis siguientes.**

**Mientras tanto, deseenme suerte para salir bien en los finales... **

**Y una última aclaración, Gabrielle Delacour tiene aproximadamente unos 14 años... Lo qué me encanta de ser autora es que manipulo las fuerzas del tiempo XD jeje.**

**Desclaimmer:**

**Algunos de estos personajes no me pertenecen, si lo hiceran me llamarian Rowling y sería inglesa y no estaría escribiendo esto.**

**Claves:**

**-**Bla, bla, bla.-diálogo normal.

_-Bla, bla, bla.-_pensamientos.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**La princesa de Slytherin**

Katy estaba acostada en su cama esperando que amaneciera, con una mano acariciaba la parte de la cama donde días antes había estado Severus, con la otra sujetaba el dije con forma de S.

-Severus ¿Por qué no haces nada? ¿Por qué no intentas algo? Caería en un instante estoy segura...

**§ & k °¤° § & k**

En su habitación Severus se sentía como... lo que sienten los gatos cuando los enjaulas... Quería ir hasta la habitación de Katy y decirle que todavía la amaba, que quería que estuvieran juntos de nuevo, que no importaba si Voldemort estaba suelto de nuevo sólo quería estar con ella una vez más, ser feliz de nuevo aunque fuera solo poco tiempo... la quería cerca.

Pero algo lo detenía, si él moría en batalla ¿Qué pasaría con ella?

No podía ser tan egoísta... pero quería ser egoísta, quería estar con Katy...

¿Y si ella no quería?

Tenía que averiguarlo.

**§ & k °¤° § & k**

Una maraña de cabello castaño estaba frente a la puerta de entrada al aula de pociones, al parecer quería entrar pero no sabía si debía.

-Hermione ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Eh? Hola Harry ¿Yo? No, nada...-ante la mirada de incredulidad de su amigo, la castaña tuvo que confesar. -Tengo que entrar, la última vez que estuvimos aquí, cuando nos escondimos... bajo el escritorio vi algo y quiero comprobar que no estoy equivocada.

-¿Y qué fue lo que viste?

-Un tallado, vamos.

Con mucho cuidado y sigilo entraron en el aula, Harry se quedo atrás vigilando que nadie se acercara, Hermione fue hasta el escritorio y reviso la parte de abajo... con una seña le indico al chico que se acercara, Harry vio el escrito sin mucha sorpresa, después de lo que Katy le había dicho nada podía llegar a sorprenderlo demasiado.

-¿Te das cuenta? Alguien rompió las normas de Hogwarts, y lo peor es que fue Snape... ¡Snape! ¿Quién iba a pensar que precisamente él iba a hacer algo como eso? Es increíble...

Hermione sonaba exasperada pero Harry dejo de escuchar luego de un rato. De entre todas las personas que existían en el mundo ¿Por qué su hermosa profesora se había casado con Snape? ¿Con su profesor cuando estaba en el colegio? ¿Sólo habría sido por eso? En los recuerdos que recorrió no vio nada especial por el cual Snape pudiera parecer una buena persona... o amable... o alguien a quien se pudiera amar. Aunque, cuando lo vio en el hospital con los bebes en brazos se veía muy feliz, incluso estaba sonriendo lo cual era increíble se lo viera por donde se lo viera.

Cada recuerdo que vio donde Snape y ella estuvieran juntos, el hombre se veía muy feliz, excepto en el último... Él de verdad la quería, y parecía que ella también, pero no entendía el por qué de eso.

-Harry ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Mmm... No, lo siento Hermione me quede pensando...

-Te decía que me preguntaba si Dumbledor estaba enterado, espero que no... Es que no es posible dejar que nadie viole reglas, y menos las que prohíben relaciones profesores-estudiantes...

-Si, es cierto que las normas son importantes señorita Granger, pero como Katy solía decir... las reglas son para romperse, porque es muy divertido hacerlo.-escucharon a sus espaldas, dieron media vuelta con cuidado y se toparon con un sonriente Dumbledor. -Creo que nosotros tres tendremos una larga conversación...-les dijo sin perder la sonrisa mientras les habría espacio para caminar detrás de ellos. -Vamos, apresurémonos que es una historia larga y no hay mucho tiempo para que tomen su primera clase.

**§ & D °¤° § & D**

La última clase que tenía ese día eran pociones, pero no estaba poniendo mucha atención en la clase, ahora que cierta chica de apellido Snape había aparecido en su vida... las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente en su modo de pensar.

Severus se acercó despacio hasta donde estaba su ahijado y miro por encima de su hombro, tenía el pergamino lleno de tinta verde formando el nombre de Samantha Snape. Por una parte estaba satisfecho de que Draco dejara de pensar por un momento en la guerra, sin embargo por otro lado, no le gustaba la idea de que anduviera con la chica. No sabía porque pero sentía que debía cuidar a la recién llegada, sentía que tenía una relación demasiado estrecha con ella.

-Espero que tu nuevo pasatiempo te ayude a des estresarte Draco pero...-le dijo mientras lo apuntaba en el cuello con la varita. -Has bajado la guardia, eso podría ser fatal.

-Lo siento Severus.-se disculpo el rubio mientras doblaba con cuidado el pergamino y lo guardaba en su bolso.

-¿Tú nueva conquista?

-Quisiera... Sam es muy linda e inteligente, es dulce y hasta ahora es la única que me ha tratado sin hostilidad.

-No te enamores bajo presión Malfloy.

-No es eso, ella... yo, de verdad la quiero.

-Si vas a iniciar algo con ella más te vale que sea en serio Draco, si no es así...

-Tranquilo Severus, pareces un padre celoso.-el mayor le dirigió una de sus miradas de odio.

-Mejor vete ahora, no quiero que me uses de excusa para nada.

-Adiós.

**§ & k °¤° § & k**

Marcus Brian Snape se paseaba como gato enjaulado por su habitación. La situación lo estaba desesperando, es que no podía estar simplemente ahí, en Francia, estudiando en su estúpido colegio lleno de chicas... sexys... mientras su madre y su hermana, y su padre estaban en medio de una guerra.

¿Es qué él era un estorbo? ¿O estaba pintado o algo por el estilo?

¡El era el campeón de duelos de Beauxbeatoum! Nadie lo igualaba, era excelente. Inclusive había vencido a sus maestros, igual que su hermana había adelantado un año, era más que excelente para los hechizos de magia oscura, era bueno en pociones, casi tanto como su padre, también era un buen buscador... Traía de cabeza a la mayor parte de las chicas del colegio, cosa que le encantaba, sabía que era apuesto, los demás chicos lo odiaban, y él se regocijaba al verlo... En resumen, era perfecto. Lo que no entendía era sólo una cosa: ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO HABÍA PODIDO IR A HOGWARTS?!

Salió de su habitación y recorrió los pasillos para llegar al despacho de la directora, en el camino se encontró con una chica rubia que al verlo salto de la emoción.

-Hola Magcus amor...

-Ahora no Gabrielle.-le contesto fríamente a su novia, la quería de verdad pero cuando no estaba de humor, solo no estaba... Muchos matarían por salir con la pequeña de la familia Delacour pero, no estaba de humor para nada.

-Pego ¿Qué te pasa?

-Dije que no Gabrielle, simplemente ahora no ¿Sabes qué? Aún mejor, tengo que irme y lo mejor será que continúes, por tu cuenta. Terminamos.

Y como si no le importara la dejo parada en medio del pasillo. Había tomado una decisión, iría a Hogwarts. Si su padre se enteraba que había dejado a su madre y hermana solas, lo acababa... Se suponía que él era el hombre de la casa, el varón de la familia, era su responsabilidad cuidar a su hermana y a su madre por su papá. No podía dejarlas solas, por nada del mundo.

Con un movimiento de varita envió una orden a su habitación, las maletas aparecieron sobre su cama y todas sus cosas empezaron a guardarse. Tocó la puerta de la directora y espero hasta que la mujer abriera. Ella lo recibió feliz como siempre y él tuvo que fingir un buen humor, le pidió la chimenea para hablar con su madre y la directora se lo permitió. La directora salió del despacho dejando al chico solo, confiando tontamente en él. Marcus sonrió con malicia, si algo bueno había heredado de su padre y de su abuelo Jeremías, era que nadie le ganaba en mentir cuando se trataba de conseguir lo que quería. Tomo un puñado de polvos flú y los arrojo a la chimenea, luego de un minuto un rostro familiar apareció entre las llamas.

-Marcus, que sorpresa.-hablo el rostro de Jeremías Prinston.

-Hola abuelo, me preguntaba si podrías hacerme un favor

-¿Un favor? Depende de lo que se trate...

-Iré a Inglaterra, no puedo dejar a mi madre y a Sam solas... soy el hombre de la casa y mi deber es cuidarlas.-el rostro del anciano se ilumino con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué es lo que necesitas?

-Posada donde llegar, y que me acompañes a comprar los uniformes y todo lo que necesite para el colegio... estoy seguro de que mi abuelo Albus podrá hacerme un lugarcito por ahí. Estará encantado de tener con quien jugar de nuevo.

-Marcus... tienes una mente muy extraña y retorcida ¿Para cuándo te espero?

-Ahora mismo.

-Tienes que quedar en Slytherin... Quedarás en Slytherin.-en ese momento Marcus convoco sus maletas desde la habitación.

-Si el sombrero se opone, le daré una demostración de artes oscuras... una dolorosa demostración...

-Ese es mi nieto ¿Qué esperas entonces?

Luego de un par de horas, Madame Maxime entró a su despacho. No había visto salir a Marcus en ningún momento y conociendo los arranques dementes-homicidas-suicidas-egocentristas del muchacho, estaba temiéndose muchas cosas. Encontró el despacho vacío y por poco y le dio un ataque... no estaba ¡Su mejor y peor alumno no estaba! Alcanzo a ver una nota en su escritorio, la tomo y la leyó de inmediato, algo no le daba buena espina.

_Madame Maxime_

_Debido a situaciones que no son de su incumbencia, he decidido retirarme de su colegio, indefinidamente. Le sugiero empezar con el papeleo del traslado por qué me voy a Hogwarts, mientras tanto mi abuelo Jeremías Prinston se hará cargo de mí._

_Ni siquiera intente llamar a mi madre o a mi abuelo Albus, porque ellos se enterarán pero no en este momento... será hasta mañana cuando usted despierte._

_El vapor invisible que esta carta está despidiendo y que usted esta oliendo es un somnífero muy poderoso, por lo que le sugiero sentarse en su silla o tratar de caer en un lugar blando._

_Me despido afectuosamente deseando que tenga dulces sueños._

_Marcus Brian Snape_

Al terminar de leer las líneas el cuerpo inconsciente de la directora cayó en el suelo, pensando mientras caía en que lo mejor para su salud, era que el muchacho fuera a darle dolores de cabeza a su abuelo.

-Mi muchacho, ven a darle un abrazo a tu abuelo.-le dijo Jeremías en cuanto salió de la chimenea, el chico lo abrazo fuertemente sabiendo que cuando se alejara una bolsita con galeones aparecería en algún bolso de su túnica, su abuela también hacía lo mismo.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo abuelo.

-¿Y Madame Maxime?

-Duermiendo...

-¿Bajo que encantamiento?

-Poción... se lo dije en un pergamino que, en cuanto otra persona lo toque, arderá en llamas ¿No te encanta que haya heredado las habilidades y mente retorcida de mi padre?

-A veces... Me encanta, pero no hablemos de él ahora, que quiero tener una buena tarde.-Marcus sonrió, su abuelo había aprendido a apreciar a su padre, después de todo... sin Severus Snape, ni él ni su hermana habrán existido, por lo que su abuelo se habría quedado sin pupilo para Artes Oscuras.

-Entonces ¿Averiguaste lo que necesitaré?

-Por supuesto, ahora mismo vamos al Callejón Diagon a compar lo necesario.

-Perfecto... Eres un abuelo muy eficiente.

-Y tu un nieto excelente ¿A cuantas chicas dejaste decepcionadas este año?

-A medio colegio y a una profesora... En lo de medio colegio entran también dos chicos ¿Esos también cuantan?

-Claro que cuentan, cuentame sobre esa profesora...-Y ambos salieron de la Mansión Prinston, tenían una lista de compras que realizar después de todo.

**§ & D °¤° § & D**

-¡Harry!-el dueño del nombre volteo de inmediato y se encontró con Sam que venía corriendo por el pasillo detrás de ellos.

-Hola Sam ¿Pasa algo?-le pregunto Hermione cuando la chica llego hasta donde estaban, Snape estaba con las manos en las rodillas y jadeando por la carrera.

-La profesora... Prinston... dice que... que... la clase... se ade... adelantará... para el... el jueves...

-Pero hoy es jueves.-dijo pensativo Ron.

-Claro que es jueves ¿Por qué crees que venía corriendo?-le contesto Sam que ya había recuperado el aliento.

-Vamos Ron.-escucho el pelirrojo y vio a sus amigos corriendo en la misma dirección en la que Sam había llegado.

-Apresúrate.-le dijo con urgencia y el chico salió corriendo.

-Hola...-escucho la chica y se giro. -¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Por supuesto su Alteza...-dijo Sam con una sonrisa, Draco Malfoy la miro confundido. -Por ahí escuche decir que eras el príncipe de Slytherin.-le dijo Sam.

-Tonterías ¿Podemos entonces?

-Claro ¿Qué ocurre?-el heredero de la familia Malfoy se armó del poco valor que le quedaba después de las pocas misiones a las que lo habían enviado.

Miro a la chica y cerro los ojos, era más fácil hacerlo si se imaginaba que estaba frente al espejo en el que había pasado tantas horas ensayando y no frente a Sam. La imagino en su mente mirándolo confundido y en ese momento se di cuenta de algo... Acababa de decirle a Severus que se comportaba como un padre celoso y... Sam se parecía a él, se parecía mucho a él, pero no podía... Él le había dicho que no... ¿Y sí...? No, debía confiar en su padrino.

-Sam quería preguntarte...

-¿Sí...?-la chica ya estaba un tanto nerviosa.

-Quiero-decirte-que-me-gustas-mucho-y-quisiera-saber-si-tu-quisieras-ser-mi-novia.-dijo tan rápido como sus pulmones y boca pudieron. Sam lo miro unos segundos tratando de entender al chico, cuando al fin lo hizo abrió la boca un par de veces pero no podía decir nada. -Puedes pensarlo...-le dijo Draco nervioso. Sam asintió. -Entonces... ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Si... adiós.

**§ & k °¤° § & k**

-No imagine que las cosas fueran a ser más estresantes.-dijo Katy, Severus la miraba desde el sofá de su habitación con un vaso de whisky de fuego en una mano y con la otra apretando el puente en su nariz.

-Bienvenida a mi mundo...-le dijo con la voz cansada, estaba harto de todo, de la guerra, de los chicos, de las clases... de esa estúpida habitación que tenía y en la que estaba y a la que odiaba tanto, la odiaba casi tanto como Jeremías Prinston lo odió a él cuando se caso con su pequeña.

-En Beauxbeatoum no estaba tan estresada.-dijo Katy tomándose su propio whisky de fuego de una sola vez.

-Quizá pida un cambio entonces, aunque dudo mucho que Dumbledor me deje salir de este maldito castillo...

-Yo también estoy empezando a dudar que me deje salir de nueva cuenta, quizá quiera que me quede aquí para siempre...-dijo Katy bastante nerviosa. -Será mejor que me vaya ahora.

-Te acompañaré.

-También podría acompañarnos tu amable botella de whisky...-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Salieron de la habitación del hombre con la muy amable botella de Snape en mano. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la habitación de Katy, la mujer abrió la puerta y ambos entraron. Durante un buen rato solo estuvieron acompañándose y charlando de cosas sin sentido hasta que Katy dijo que iría a cambiarse.

Severus la espero hasta que salió del baño, con el mismo pijama que había usado la última vez. Con el alcohol que llevaba en la sangre, la tensión y todo lo que llevaba sintiendo, Snape se permitió por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentirse libre.

-Estas provocándome.-le dijo mientras se acercaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le pregunto inocente.

-Sabes que quiero decir, lo estás haciendo a propósito, provocándome...

-Severus...-el hombre la sujeto por la cintura y la acercó a sí mismo.

-Dime...-susurró mientras probaba su cuello.

-Sólo... hazlo...-Severus sujeto su cara con ambas manos y rozo sus labios. Un sabor dulce y familiar lo recibió antes de pasar a adentrarse en la boca donde una lengua también lo recibió gustosa.

-Katy...

-No... Te amo...

Eso fue lo último que Katy pudo decir y que Severus escucho antes de perderse de nuevo en su boca.

* * *

**Wno, aqui los dejo...**

**Hasta el siguiente capi cuidense muxo.**


	9. Marcus Brian Snape

**Hola!!!**

**Weno, este capi es un regalito de cumpleaños para mi amiga Jean Slytherin**

**Denle gracias a Jean por cumplir años que si no, no subia nada hoy...**

**_Happy birthday to you  
_****_Happy birthday to you  
_****_Happy birthday  
_**_**Happy birthday  
****Happy birthday to yooooooouuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!**_

**Bien, disculpen los gallos que se me escaparon no soy muy afinada para esto del canto, ejem, espero que te guste chika y si alguien cumple años dentro de poco o cumplio hace poquito ps avisenme para felicitarlos!!! Y de paso les dedico un capi ^^**

**Espero que les guste muxo**

**Y gracias por sus reviews!!!!!!!!!**

**Kisses**

**Desclaimer: **

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de la todopoderosa Rowling -asesina de ilusiones y personajes maravillosos-, excepto algunos que si son de la invención de mi desequilibrada mente con ayuda de -mi muy molesto y al mismo tiempo simpático- co-autor Michel... ****¡Ah! y no gano ni un centavo con esto, es más, hasta pierdo por que a veces tengo que ir a un ciber a subir los capis**

**Claves:**

-Bla, bla, bla.-** diálogos.**

-_Bla, bla, bla.- _**pensamientos**

-Bla, bla, bla.- **diálogos en pársel.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9**

**Marcus Brian Snape**

En el callejón Diagon Jeremías Prinston y su nieto recorrían las tiendas intentando encontrar los útiles que el chico necesitaría para su curso en Hogwarts, menos mal que Jeremías aún recordaba lo que su nieta había comprado para la escuela, y lo había recordado por que él mismo se había ofrecido para llevarla y comprárselo. Primero llegaron a comprar túnicas, de ahí se fueron a comprar ingredientes para las pociones donde Marcus se había pasado un poco y había tratado de lanzarle un Imperio al pobre hombre de la botica para que le vendiera ingredientes que según el hombre estaban prohibidos para los chicos ya que eran utilizados en pociones de Magia Oscura.

Marcus se enfado ¡Claro que eran ingredientes para Magia Oscura! ¡Por eso los había pedido! Lanzándole una pura mirada estilo Snape se fue detrás de su abuelo.

Luego de que Marcus repasara en voz alta todo lo que podía hacerle al hombre de la tienda Jeremías lo llevo a comprarse un helado, el chico se tranquilizo bastante al sentir el frío del helado en su lengua; pistacho y chocolate, eran sus sabores favoritos... Además el decirle a su hermana que había pasado tiempo con su abuelo y que le había comprado un helado, sus útiles y que lo había ayudado a escapar del colegio de seguro la pondría furiosa y a él de mejor humor.

Después del helado pasaron a una tienda donde había muchos animales y donde se suponía Marcus iba a comprar una mascota. Cuando la encargada le pregunto qué tipo de animal prefería, el chico de inmediato había gritado "¡Una serpiente!" La mujer la miro pasmada y a pesar de rehusarse al final le dio una serpiente algo pequeña, de apenas un metro, y no muy venenosa, una gotita de su veneno sólo mataba de 5 a 7 personas, de un perfecto color verde Slytherin y cuyas escamas brillaban como si fueran esmeraldas.

-Excelente, no me aburriré contigo si el camino es largo...-le susurró el chico a su nueva mascota-amigo. Lo único que oyó la mujer fue una especie de siseo que supuso era de la serpiente.

-¿Camino? ¿Vamos a algún lugar?-le pregunto el animal.

-Claro, vamos a Hogwarts. Es un colegio de magia donde voy a estudiar, según creo no dejan tener serpientes de mascotas pero el director es mi abuelo y si le digo que eres mi amigo te dejara quedarte.

-Que interesante...-dijo la serpiente claramente interesada en todo lo que le decía su nuevo amigo.

-Oye ¿Y ya tienes nombre?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y vas a decírmelo o prefieres que te re-nombre yo?

-Eso depende, mi nombre es algo que tú entenderías como... Silver.

-¿Silver? ¿Qué eso no significa plata?

-No lo sé...

-¿Por qué te llaman así?

-Porque mi veneno es de color plateado.

-¿Plateado?-de repente Marcus lo miro con los ojos abiertos. -Eres una serpiente mágica inglesa... La especie que creó Salazar Slytherin.

-Sí, me suena el nombre del tipo.

-Silver, tú y yo seremos buenos amigos ¿verdad?

-Marcus, hora de irnos.

-Si abuelo. Vamos Silver...-le dijo a la serpiente que estaba enroscada en su brazo y a pesar de que no le había hablado en pársel, el animal lo entendió bien y se metio debajo de su túnica.

-Eres una serpiente muy lista.

-Ejem...

-Oh, mi nombre es Marcus Brian Snape.

-Bien Marcus, recuerda que soy una serpiente varón.

-Muy bien, Silver serpiente varón...-dijo el chico riéndose por lo bajo, la serpiente le hacía cosquillas mientras se enredaba en su cintura.

-Espero que tú y tu nuevo amigo se lleven bien, la mujer de la tienda dijo que era bastante venenosa.

-Si ya somos buenos amigos, a propósito, es una serpiente mágica inglesa.

-¿La especie que creo Salazar Slytherin?

-Ajá...-le respondió feliz.

**§ & D °¤° § & D**

Lo primero que hizo en la mañana fue arreglarse y vestirse, levanto a Lizzy y la arrastró al Gran Comedor para ir a desayunar, luego pasaron a la primera clase que era Transformaciones.

La profesora McGonagall estaba planteándose seriamente que Sam fuera hija de Severus, recordaba que él nunca había tenido aptitud para transformar nada... quizá no le gustaba, la última vez que lo había hecho -y que ella recordaba con nitidez- fue una ocasión en la que tenían que transformar una rata en un portarretratos. Snape se había quedado de brazos cruzados mientras la rata se paseaba frente a él y lo miraba.

--Flash back--

-Señor Snape, podría decirme por favor ¿Por qué su rata sigue siendo una rata?

-Porque quiere seguir siéndolo.-Un Severus de unos 15 años levanto la vista de la rata, miro a la profesora, luego a la rata de nuevo y mirando a la profesora le contesto como si nada.

-Señor Snape, le recuerdo que esta clase es obligatoria... si no la aprueba y no pasa su TIMO podría tener...

-Graves consecuencias, bla, bla...-le respondió de mala gana y ahora era la rata la que pasaba la mirada de uno a otro mientras toda la clase de Slytherin y Hufflepuff los miraba y algunos se reían un poco.

-¿Y bien? Ya que lo sabe hágalo.- Severus la miro, luego observo la rata y le regreso la mirada airadamente.

-No.

-¿Qué dijo?-le pregunto incrédula, nunca nadie la había enfrentado y menos un alumno como Snape, ejemplar.

-Que no, no lo haré ¿Sabe? Le gusta ser una rata, y si la convierto en portarretratos, morirá ya que el material de lo que sea que lo haga, es sustancia muerta.

-Claro que no, eso no pasará y al final la transformara de nuevo en una rata.

-Eso no cambia las cosas, morirá y luego revivirá ¿Y si no quiere revivir?-le pregunto alzando una ceja. McGonagall bufó exasperada.

-Le he dicho que lo haga... Si se niega, bajaré puntos a su casa.- Severus se encogió de hombros.

-Hágalo... los recuperaré antes de que termine el día.- la bruja por poco y lo transformaba a él en rata mientras Severus la miraba orgulloso, jamás había cambiado de posición y la miraba con los brazos cruzados, bufó de nuevo y se dio la vuelta... Al final de la clase, Snape había sido el primero en salir, sin regresarle su rata.

--Fin del flash back--

-Señorita Snape podría decirme, por favor ¿Por qué su lagartija sigue siendo una lagartija y no una rama como se suponía debía ser?-Casi las mismas palabras que había usado con Severus ¿Coincidencia? Nah, estaba segura de que la sangre Snape era de Severus. Sam la miro con los brazos cruzados, estaba molesta y se negaba a mover su varita e incluso a ella misma en contra del animal.

-Seguramente porque quiere seguir siendo una lagartija.

-Señorita, esto podría venir en un examen... o peor aún, en un TIMO ¿Se había puesto a pensar en eso?-sus compañeros, todos serpientes, la miraron tragándose las risitas que estaban disfrutando tanto en dejar salir, la animaga suspiró, sabía que esas risas no eran para su compañera. Sam sin embargo ni se inmutó.

-Tengo un par de abuelos muy influyentes.- le respondió como si nada, mirándola con un par de fríos ojos grises. -Además, si la transformo como usted quiere... morirá.

-Se convertirá en una panta.- Si Samantha no era hija de Severus se comía su sombrero y los calcetines sucios de Albus frente al pocionista... No, eso debía ser algún truco ideado por Snape para seguir torturándola luego de salir del colegio, de seguro no se conformaba con torturarla siendo su compañero de trabajo.

-En una planta muerta. -Y al parecer también tenía aires de libertadora y protectora de plantas como Longbottom... quizá por eso Severus la negaba ¡Por qué se parecía a Neville! No... por más frío, cruel e insensible bastardo que fuera Snape -y vaya que lo era- no negaría a su sangre.

-Será un planta...-trato de explicarle luego de que Sam quisiera hacer lo mismo con ella, explicarle, por favor ¡Era profesora de Hogwarts!

-Muerta.-le respondió Sam, que difícil se le estaba haciendo explicarle la diferencia entre materia viva y muerta a esa mujer ¡Y eso que era profesora!

-Si no lo hace, le bajaré puntos a su casa Señorita Snape...-a pesar de la amenaza, ningún alumno dejo de reír por lo bajo.

-¿Sabe? Según el profesor Flitwick soy muy buena en encantamientos, Snape también podría darme puntos ya que soy excelente en pociones, ni hablar de DCAO... soy un genio. En lo que queda del día podría recuperar y quedarme con muchos más puntos de los que me quito...

Minerva McGonagall estaba furiosa, furica, colérica. Estuvo a punto de transfórmala a ella en lagartija y luego en rama para que viera que nada pasaba... pero se contuvo, ella había sido la principal en la prohibición de transformación a alumnos que les dieron a Severus y Moody/Barty Jr. Bufó exasperada... apretó tanto sus nudillos que supo que se pondrías bancos pero no le importo, se dio la vuelta y camino hacia su escritorio.

La campana sonó y Sam sujeto a la lagartijita entre sus manos y salió corriendo, sabía que haber presumido con McGonagall sobre Flitwick, Snape y Prinston había sido tonto pero era la verdad. Además, tenía que cuidar a su nueva amiga lagartijita y por lo tanto, debía buscar en la biblioteca ¿Qué diantres comían? Aunque claro, dudaba mucho que hubiera un libro con el título ¿Qué diantres comen las lagartijitas?

Aún así fue corriendo a la biblioteca y Lizzy se fue detrás de ella, la chica la encontró leyendo un libro llamado "¿Qué diantres comen las lagartjitas?" Por un tal "Lagar Tija"

-¿Qué te parece?-le pregunto Sam mientrás su nueva mascota revisaba su bolso.

-McGonagall estaba furiosa...-Lizzy la miro seria antes de soltar una carcajada que logro que la señora Pince se acercara a callarlas.

-Señoritas...-llego enojada pero al ver a Sam se relajo bastante. -Señorita Snape, le pido que mantenga a su amiga en paz.

-Si señora.-le contesto mientras le daba un codazo a su amiga, y con eso la mujer se fue más tranquila.

-Todos los profesores te temen o te respetan por que te apellidas Snape... ¿Es genial verdad?-Sam la miro y esbozo una gran sonrisa.

-Sí que lo es.

**§ & k °¤° § & k**

Katy se estiró plasidamente sobre la cama y de inmediato notó que estaba firmemente sujetada por un par de brazos fuertes, levantó un poco la cabeza y sonrió al ver el rostro relajado de Severus, durmiendo.

La noche anterior había bebido un poco... bueno, un poco de más y al estar más liberdada gracias a la bebida aprovecho la primera oportunidad y se puso su pijama solo para ver que cara ponía el hombre. Al parecer Severus también estaba un poco deshinibido por lo que la abrazo, la acusó de provocarlo y luego la beso, después ella le había decho que lo amaba y por alguna razón no habían acabado en la cama.

Bien, si estaban en la cama, y sí, pasaron la noche juntos pero no tendiendo sexo, habían empezado por reconocer la boca del otro después de tanto tiempo.

No pasaron ni tres minutos cuando Severus despertó también y lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Katy, lo segundo que hizo fue abrazarla más a él.

-¿No vas a decir "Buenos días"? En este tiempo que te deje solo te volviste muy maleducado...-Severus gruño en respuesta.- ¿Lo ves?-rió Katy divertida.

-Quizá no debiste dejame solo entonces.-le respondió Severus, Katy se tensó por un momento y se quedo seria. -Aunque no es algo que te reproche completamente, El Señor Tenebroso apareció tiempo después y el no tener que preocuparme si te encontraban aligero la carga un poco.

-Lo siento mucho pero era necesario... yo...

-Esta bien.-le corto Severus.- No quiero explicaciones ni nada, sólo... quiero estar aquí un rato más, contigo.- Katy sonrió.

-Espero que no quieras quedarte mucho por que en 1 hora Dumbledor nos quiere en su despacho.- el hombre gruño de nuevo.

-Nos deja descansar...

-Mañana es sábado...- dijo Katy pensativa.

-Mañana estaremos volteando Howgarts para encontrar el horrocruxes que puede ser de Ravenclaw...

-Lo había olvidado.- respondió triste. -¿Severus?- le habló con voz dulce.

-¿Mmm?-Y Severus sabía que esa voz la usaba cuando quería conseguir algo.

-¿Me das un beso?

-Los que quieras...

**§ & D °¤° § & D**

Draco se había levantado temprano ese día. No es que tuviera clase o algo que hacer si no que simplemente no podía dormir, no si Sam no le contestaba, ya que fuera lo que tuviera que ser... no le caía bien no dormir.

Salió de la Sala Común y se fue a merodear por el castillo, no tenía nada que hacer de cualquier manera. Paso por la biblioteca, por el despacho del director, salió a los jardines, pasó por la cabaña de Hagrid y Fang le gruñó, regreso al castillo, subió a la torre de astronomía y luego de recuperar el aliento bajo de nuevo, ya tenía hambre. Entro al Gran Comedor y todos lo miraron, pero no hizo caso y se sentó lo más alejado que pudo de todos sus compañeros.

Reviso la mesa de profesores, no estaba ni Snape ni Prinston... tampoco el director, pero no le prestó atención, últimamente esos tres estaban muy ocupados. Lizzy y Sam entraron en el Gran Comedor cuando Draco empezaba a untar una tostada con mantequilla, Lizzy miro a su amiga y la jaló hasta donde estaba el chico.

-Hola Draco.- saludaron a la vez cuando el rubio tomaba su jugo. Al escucharlas escupió un poco y ambas chicas se rieron mientras sus compañeros serpientes los miraban. Malfloy era su líder prácticamente, si no quería sentarse en medio y ser el centro de atención significaba que estaba mal, o que planeaba algo.

-Sam...-dijo con una sonrisa. -Ashton...- miro a la otra chica con ojos de "Mejor vete".

-Adiós.- se fue la otra a pesar de la mirada suplicante de Sam.

-Hola...

-Hola... Sam yo... sólo quiero que sepas que entenderé si no quieres o si quieres... bueno, lo entenderé.

-Sí.

-Lo sé, no es normal que yo diga que lo comprenderé pero...

-Si.-dijo Sam sonriendo.

-¿Si de lo entiendo o Si de...?- pregunto temeroso.

-Sí, de si quiero...

-Ohh... amh...- Era extraño ver a Draco Malfloy quedarse congelado y sin palabras. -Wow, entonces... ¿Somos novios?

-Eso parece.- le respondió Sam divertida.

-Es... perfecto... excelente... ¿Quieres sentarte... conmigo?- Sam sonrió y se sentó al lado del chico. -Eres muy linda... tengo una novia muy linda.

-Gracias, ahora ¿Lizzy puede regresar con nosotros?

-¿Eh? Ah sí, lo siento.

La casa de las serpientes observo atentamente la escena y todos se relajaron bastante al ver como todo termino, Draco era el príncipe de Slytherin después de todo y por lo tanto era el único que podía hablar directamente y en perfecta familiaridad con el rey de Slytherin... Severus Snape.

En su despacho Dumbledor estaba paseándose nervioso, hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía una visita de Jeremías Prinston y el que reclamara verlo con extrema urgencia no podría significar buenas noticias. Desde la boda de Severus y Katy, Jeremías se había alejado lo más posible del anciano, al parecer se sentía traicionado por el director y en parte estaba en lo correcto después de todo fue Dumbledor quien más ayudo a la pareja. Con el nacimiento de Marcus y Sam las cosas se habían suavizado mucho, el enojo de Jeremías hacia Katy y él mismo había descendido dramáticamente... el que le tenía a Severus no tanto pero dejo de tratar de maldecirlo a cada oportunidad que tenía y eso era un gran avance.

Cuando la chimenea ardió Dumbledor se preparo para lo peor... pero ver la cara sonriente de un chico idéntico a Marcus no era su idea de "lo peor".

-Abuelo.- No era parecido a Marcus... era su nieto.

-¡Marcus!- lo saludo el anciano y lo abrazo de inmediato. -Pero mírate nada más, creciste mucho estos meses... ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te paso algo? ¿Por qué no estás en Beauxbeatoum?

-Tranquilo Dumbledor ¿Crees que no sé cómo cuidar a mi nieto? No le paso nada, el chico se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar solas a su hermana y a su madre mientras Snape no los recuerde.- Albus sonrió satisfecho.

-Ese es mi nieto... Te pareces mucho a tu padre.

-Abuelo ¿Crees que pueda quedarme en Hogwarts?

-Eso depende de Madame Maxime...

-Oh, no te preocupes ella ya lo sabe y de seguro ya tiene todo listo.

-¿Tus útiles?

-Listo.

-¿Túnicas?

-Listas

-¿Uniforme del colegio?

-Listo, y previniendo, todo es verde.

-Muy bien... hombre precavido vale por dos, según el dicho.

-Cuídate mucho Marcus, y cuida bien a tu madre y a Sam.

-Lo haré abuelo, no te preocupes.

-¿En dónde estamos?- escuchó de pronto el chico.

-En Hogwarts, bienvenido Silver. ¿Abuelo?

-Díme.

-¿Silver puede quedarse conmigo?-le pregunto poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

-Pues no creo que sea problema...

-Marcus, preséntale a Silver.- le dijo Jeremías. Pero antes de que el chico hablara la serpiente salió por el cuello de su túnica.

-Emh, abuelo este es Silver... Silver, este es mi abuelo Albus Dumbledor.

-No se parecen nada...

-Es una historia larga.

-Marcus...- empezó Dumbledor.

-Abuelo...- empezó también Marcus, sólo que ahora estaba haciendo un puchero que sabía nadie podía ignorar.

-Sólo... evita que se coma a alguien.

-No te preocupes ¿Quieres saber la especie?

-Sorpréndeme.

-Es una serpiente mágica inglesa.- Dumbledor sintió que se le fue el estomago al suelo.

-Ten mucho cuidado Marcus.

-Descuida.

El director llamó entonces a la profesora McGonagall y al resto de los profesores, excepto a Severus y Katy ya que se suponía que estaban rastreando un horrocrux. Todos llegaron al despacho bastante rápido y se quedaban mirando raro al chico que estaba frente a ellos... Pero lo miraron más extraño aún cuando Dumbledor le pidió a McGonagall que llevara el Sombrero Seleccionador.

-Es un alumno nuevo, viene de Beauxbeatoum...- Y la animaga y sub-directora sentía en sus huesos e instintos gatunos que algo no estaba bien. El chico sonrio con suficiencia antes de plantarse en el suelo y presentarse a si mismo.

-Mi nombre es Marcus Brian Snape.

* * *

**Weno, **

**Aqui los dejo, hasta después y cuidense mucho....**

**Ah! y dejen **

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Un Snape, es un Snape

**¡Hola!**

**Weno, weno**

**Un retrasado**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ FELIZ NAVIDAD !!!!!!!**

**LES DECEO QUE EN ESTE 2009 TODO LO QUE DESEEN Y LES CONVENGA  
SE LES CUMPLA**

**FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS**

**FELIZ CUMPLE A SEVY!!!**

**Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO**

**Je... bueno, ps un poco atrasado pero aqui mi siguiente capi. Para los q esperan con desespero (NdM: ¬¬U) q Sevy recupere la memoria, ps solo les tocar esperar un poco más, lo prometo ^^.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews!**

**Y una duda que quiero que me ayuden a resolver...**

**A ver, finalmente... ¿Dumby habla parsel? Según yo, sólo lo entendía pero será lo que ustedes digan, hasta ahora la marcacion va así:**

**Ustedes:**

**Si habla: 2**

**Yo:**

**Le entiene: 1...Yo... Michel me abandono en la votación T.T**

**

* * *

Capítulo 10**

**Un Snape, es un Snape, doquiera que este**

McGonagall gritó, Flitwick se rio y Dumbledor espero la reacción de los demás profesores que parecían creer que se trataba de una broma.

-Mmm... ¿Marcus podrías...?

-Albus, por favor dinos que esto es una broma.- suplicó McGonagall.

-¿Una broma?- pregunto el chico alzando una ceja y la animaga volvió a gritar.

-Marcus no hagas eso.- lo reprendió Dumbledor, el chico era idéntico a su padre cuando alzaba la ceja.

-¿Hacer qué abuelo?- Pero a diferencia de su padre a él no le interesaba mucho mantener secretos, a menos que fueran propios y le importaran, cosa que no pasaba seguido, como en esa ocasión.

-¿A-abuelo?- pregunto Hagrid sorprendido.

-¿También es abuelo suyo?- le pregunto Marcus y Dumbledor estuvo a punto de darse de cabezazos contra la mesa, el chico se estaba haciendo el tonto.

-No, no ¿Dijiste Abuelo?

-Pues sí, es mi abuelo... mi abuelito junto con Jeremí...

-Marcus ve a dar una vuelta por ahí con Silver ¿Quieres? Que conozca el lugar.- lo interrumpió Dumbledor, si el chico abría demasiado la boca a Katy se le caía el teatro antes de poder tirarlo por si misma.

-Claro abuelo.- y salió del despacho dejando al anciano con un gran dolor de cabeza y un puñado de profesores que querían respuestas.

-Albus Dumbledor explícame por favor...- empezó McGonagall.

-Emh... ¿Abuelo?- pregunto el chico desde la puerta.

-¿Qué?

-¿No me van a poner el sombrero?

**§ & D °¤° § & D**

Draco salía del despacho del director, desde que se había "unido voluntariamente" al bando de los buenos el anciano le había tomado mucho cariño, desafortunadamente el que el director te tomara cariño también significaba que tenías que hacerle de su mandadero oficial así que ahí iba el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy a llevar un recado a la profesora McGonagall. El rubio suspiró pesadamente y sacudió la cabeza, si su padre lo veía le daría un infarto fulminante en ese instante... ¿Dónde estaba su novia ahora? De repente escucho pasos detrás de si y se dio la vuelta.

-Hola amor.- lo saludó con una sonrisa.

-Hola.- le respondió y le tendió la mano, Sam la tomó de inmediato.

-Y ¿A dónde vamos?

-A entregar un recado a McGonagall.

-Mmm... ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, a Dumbledor se le ocurrió enviarme de mensajero.- le dijo enojado.

-Tranquilo Draco, yo iré contigo ¿Está bien?- el rubio sonrió.

-¿Y no me dejarás sólo con la arpía?

-No lo haré lo prometo, palabra de Slytherin.- le respondió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de su boca. Draco sonrió, debía ser paciente, Sam era 2 grados y tres años menor que él después de todo. Llegaron al despacho de la animaga y casi con temor el rubio toco la puerta.

-Adelante.- se escuchó desde dentro y Draco hizo una mueca extraña, entraron al despacho y McGonagall se sorprendió al verlos... No recordaba haber castigado a Malfoy y ¿Por qué iba tomado de la mano con Snape? Ahh! claro, su nueva conquista.- Señor Malfoy...

-El director Dumbledor me pidió le entregará esto.- le dijo tendiéndole un pedazo de pergamino.

-Bien...- la animaga estaba medio confundida ¿Por qué el anciano no la había contactado vía flú? ¿O usado a Fawkes? ¿O a un elfo domestico? -Gracias señor Malfoy ¿Hay algo más?

-No señora, nada más.

-Puede retirarse entonces.- tratar con el chico siempre había sido una tarea muy difícil, era frío y directo... no sabía cómo era que Severus se la llevaba con él.

-Adiós profesora McGonagall.

-La veré después señorita.- Sam por otro lado era más civilizada... Ya se había prometido que no la llamaría Snape, su corazón no lo soportaría.

**§ & k °¤° § & k**

La Sala Común de Ravenclaw parecía ahora más un campo de batalla o una zona de desastre natural... los muebles estaban en todos los lugares menos en donde deberían estar. Cuadros y telas decorativas estaban por los suelos, menos mal que Dumbledor había ordenado a las pinturas alejarse de sus cuadros, en fin, la Sala parecía más una taberna después de una pelea que lo que en realidad era.

-De acuerdo ¿Encontraste algo?- dijo Katy cansada.

-Encontré dos galeones pero aparte de eso no tuve suerte.- le respondio Severus mientras bajaba por las escaleras. -Katy... ¿Por qué destruiste la Sala Común?

-Es que así registro mejor las cosas. Me pregunto cómo logro Albus sacar a todos los estudiantes un sábado por la mañana.

-¿No lo imaginas?

-Ni idea.

-Vamos, son Ravenclaws... la sola mención de un examen sorpresa en pociones para todos los grupos los envió a la biblioteca desde primera hora.- le respondió Severus con suficiencia.

-Muy listo... Pero ya me cansé de estar aquí sin encontrar nada, lo único que me falta es sacar los bloques de piedra y revisar uno por uno...- Katy se levantó y apuntó uno de los bloques que estaba sobre la chimenea, Severus se acercó despacio y la abrazó por la espalda enterrando la cabeza en su cuello.

-Yo tengo una pequeña duda...-le susurro mientras besaba suavemente la piel blanca.

-Mmm... ¿Es algo que pueda responder?

-Creo que si...- susurro esta vez en su oreja. -Ya que estamos juntos de nuevo, somos pareja ¿Verdad?

-No lo sé, no me lo haz pedido.- Severus la tomo de la cintura y la presionó contra su cuerpo mientras regresaba a atacar su cuello.

-¿Quieres ser mi pareja entonces?- y antes de obtener una respuesta recorrió el espacio de su cuello a su oreja con la lengua.

-Mmm... si...

-Katy... Severus...

-Maldición ¿Es qué es costumbre suya interrumpir todo siempre?- gruñó Severus apartándose mientras los pasos del director se acercaban a ellos, Katy sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

-Aquí están ¿Han tenido suerte?- les pregunto ilusionado pero cuando vio a Katy con el bloque flotando frente a ella la sonrisa se le borro de inmediato. -Katy... queremos encontrar el horrocruxe, es cierto que es primordial pero ¿Destruir la Sala Común?

-Así registra ella.

-¿Entonces lo regreso a la pared?

-Sí, sería lo mejor... Y también que repararas este desastre... Y necesito decirte algo privado... Severus...- decía pausadamente como si le faltara aire o tratando de darle un aire misterioso.

-¿Qué?

-Luego nos vemos.- lo despacho de inmediato y el hombre deseo poder lanzarle un avada en ese momento.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tenemos un pequeño problema... Hay alguien que decidió mudarse a Hogwarts.

Severus salió hecho una fiera de la Sala de Ravenclaw ¿Desde cuándo él no podía enterarse de lo que ocurría? Si era el principal espía, podía ocultar todo incluso del mismísimo Señor Tenebroso ¿Por qué no podía enterarse de... de lo que sea que Katy se estaba enterando? ¿Ya no tenía la confianza de Dumbledor? ¿Cuando la había perdido? ¿Por qué ni siquiera había sabido cuando disfrutar de defraudar la confianza del anciano? Necesitaba descansar ese era un hecho... y como era sábado podría quedarse todo el día en su habitación durmiendo o solamente sentarse a leer algo.

Entro a su habitación y el olor de una poción le recordó que esa noche sería luna llena. Debía visitar a Lupin, que tenía 4 días en el colegio recibiendo su matalobos, y llevarle la poción para evitar que se devorara a algún estudiante estúpido que quisiera salir a pasear por ahí en la noche... aunque si era un Griffindor... más concretamente, si era Potter... no habría problema, mataría dos pájaros, no tres pájaros de un tiro: Potter muere, Lupin va a Azkaban por matar a un estudiante y Voldemort también se muere... bueno no, primero que Potter mate a Voldemort, sobreviva milagrosamente -como es su costumbre- y que luego se lo coma Lupin y todos felices y contentos.

Bueno, él estaría feliz y contento.

Vertió la poción en una copa y salió rumbo a las habitaciones que había tenido Lupin antes, cuando había sido "profesor", tocó la puerta un par de veces y nadie respondió. Pensó en irse pero Dumbledor lo molestaría si algo le pasaba a alguien así que abrió la puerta... bastante fácil, sin hechizos de protección ni cerrojos, y dejó la copa sobre una mesita, bastante visible para que cuando licántropo moony regresara la viera y se la tomara de una maldita ves.

Regresó a su habitación y se encerró ahí, si Katy quería verlo que lo buscara... estaba cansado y no quería hablar ni ver a nadie.

**§ & D °¤° § & D**

En la hora de la comida el Gran Comedor estaba repleto, Draco, Sam y Lizzy estaban sentados juntos un tanto alejados del resto de los Slytherin... el rubio paso la vista por la mesa de profesores, de nuevo ni Snape ni Prinston estaban ahí, ya se estaba cansando, necesitaba hablar con Severus.

-Ejem...- se escuchó la voz del director y todos lo observaron. -Mis queridos estudiantes, quiero presentarles a alguien...- un chico que parecía tener 15 años apareció detrás de él. Tenía la piel blanca y su cabello era negro. Tenía una especie de flequillo que le cubría un poco el ojo izquierdo y en la parte de atrás estaba corto. Sus ojos eran grises y tenía una sonrisa muy linda. Además vestía el color verde.

Sam cerró los ojos con pesar, lo peor que podía pasarle era que Marcus llegara para arruinarle la vida y su relación con Draco. Las serpientes se giraron a ver a Malfoy, él era el líder después de todo, si él lo aceptaba entonces podían hablarle.

-Muy bien chicos, les presentó a un nuevo compañero, Marcus Brian Snape.

Por unos segundos ni siquiera se escucharon respiraciones en todo el Gran Comedor, Dumbledor quería regresar a su despacho a darse de cabezazos contra las paredes, McGonagall todavía esperaba inocente que el anciano riera y dijera que era un broma, Draco esperaba que ese chico si fuera algo de Snape, Sam rogaba que su hermano la ignorara y Trelawney profetizaba la muerte de 3 de cada 5 estudiantes que veía.

-Marcus pasa a sentarte por favor.- le indico Dumbledor, el chico sonrió y se ganó unas cuantas risitas bobas de chicas de todas las casas. Camino hasta el final de la mesa de Slytherin y se paro frente a Draco, Malfoy pensó que alguno le había informado que debía registrarse con él.

-Hola hermana- saludo mientras se sentaba al lado de Lizzy que lo miraba embobada.

-Marucs ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto la chica y todos los miraron confundidos. Ok, ya era raro tener a un Snape profesor, habían estado al borde de una crisis nerviosa cuando llego la chica y ahora ¿Otro? ¿Acaso era una invasión de "Snapes"?

-Pues ya sabes, cuidarte, como es mi deber... ¿Y este?- le pregunto Marcus que apenas había reparado en la presencia del rubio y ahora lo veía muy mal.

-¿Eres hermano de Sam?- le pregunto Lizzy.

-Hermano gemelo.

-¿En serio? Nunca hablo de ti...

-De seguro no quería arruinarme la oportunidad de hacerme popular por mi cuenta... Es que mi fama trasciende fronteras, ella siempre tan amable.- le respondió el chico quitándole importancia.

En la mesa de profesores, McGonagall estaba al borde del infarto y Trelawney estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco y arrojando la espuma de su bebida por la boca como si estuviera en trances mientras gritaba "Les advertí que algo horrible ocurriría esta tarde... McGonagall morirá de un infarto... Y Potter morirá a manos de un loco con un hacha..."

El aludido tomo nota, ya era suficiente cuidarse de Voldemort como para preocuparse por locos con hachas... Mejor si ponía atención, no fuera a terminar como Sir Casi-Decapitado.

-¿Me decías quien es este?

-Draco él es mi hermano Marcus, Marcus él es Draco Malfoy mi... novio

Marucs pasó la mirada de su hermana al rubio lentamente, tratando de fulminarlo con los ojos, Draco tragó saliva, esa era la mirada Snape para Potter... Ahora sí que estaba de verdad confundido.

-Draco Malfoy... Si haces o intentas algo raro con mi hermana te haré cosas tan horribles que suplicarás que te mate, pero te dejaré sufrir y una vez que enloquezcas del dolor te matare lentamente para que la agonía consuma los restos de tu atormentada alma...- Draco lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, ese chico era la viva imagen de su padrino. -Te vigilo Malfoy, no lo olvides.

-Marcus...-le grito Sam enojada.

-Bien, lo modifico: Te vigilo, cuñadito...- le susurro peligrosamente y la mayor parte de las chicas que lo escucharon suspiraban.

Dumbledor se dejo caer en su silla y empezó a chuparse cuatro caramelos de limón a la vez. Paso la mirada por todas las mesas y noto que la mayoría de los alumnos estaban absortos mirando a Marcus, si Katy no le decía la verdad a Severus, el hombre se llevaría un susto de muerte al ver al chico.

Ahora recordaba que no le había hablado a Harry de eso, Marcus lo iba a dejar shokeado igual que al resto... Sobre todo a los profesores que alguna vez le dieron clases a Severus, de verdad el engaño no le duraría mucho a Katy, al menos Harry estaría de buen humor cuando supiera la noticia, en esos momentos estaba con Remus en la Sala de Menesteres junto con sus amigos.

oooOOOooo

-Me alegro de que las cosas vayan bien Harry.

-Gracias por preocuparte Remus.

-Y dime ¿Qué tal es Prinston como profesora?

-¿La conoces?- le pregunto Harry confundido.

-Claro que la conozco, es miembro de la Orden. Además ya había escuchado hablar sobre ella, fue un auror un poco tiempo, se retiro por maternidad, regreso después de un año y se quedo en el ministerio un par de años, luego se fue y nadie supo nada...

-¿Así que la profesora Prinston esta casada?- le pregunto Ron, Harry sintió que se asfixiaba, si Remus sabía que Prinston había estado trabajando en el ministerio después del permiso de maternidad, de seguro sabía con quien había estado casada.

-Bueno en realidad es divorciada, tiene dos hijos, gemelos.

-Emh... Remus ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?- le pregunto Harry para cambiar de tema, con el trabajo que le había costado quedarse callado, no iba a dejar que Remus le arruinara el esfuerzo.

-Oh, vagaré por ahí el resto del día y esperare la luna llena en el bosque prohibido, recuerden no acercarse.

-Tranquil Remus, si ya tomaste la poción estarás bien.- el hombre le sonrió amablemente y se despidieron.

Remus estaba cansado y sus ahora muy finos sentidos estaban hartos de tantos olores y ruidos en el castillo así que salio directamente al bosque prohibido, tal vez ahí hubiera un poco de paz y silencio.

oooOOOooo

Marcus reviso su horario, la primera clase era Encantamientos, Clase doble, Ravenclaw & Slytherin, Prof. Flitwick. Checó su reloj, aún faltaban 10 minutos, llegaría a tiempo... bueno eso esperaba, los cuadros parlantes tenían que saber el camino ¿verdad? Guardo el pergamino con el horario y apuro el paso, quería conocer al prifesro Flitwick, su madre le había hablado mucho de él.

Escucho pasos detrás de sí y se encontró con un chico de Ravenclaw, a Marcus se le ilumino el rostro, el otro debía saber el camino...

-Hola.- lo saludo y se detuvo, cuando el chico lo alcanzo se detuvo también.

-Hola, eres el nuevo ¿Snape verdad?

-Marcus Brian Snape.- (MdM: este chico tiene una fijación con su nombre ¬¬) .-¿Eres de quinto curso?

-Sí, supongo que vamos a la misma clase con Flitwick...- Marcus lo miro sonriendo, el otro chico era bastante serio pero ni el podía escapar de sus habilidades, lo obligaría a que le ofreciera ayuda. -¿Quieres que vayamos juntos?

-Sería bueno...- le contesto como si nada. -Siempre es bueno hacer amigos.- Si que era bueno, consiguió ayuda y sin pedirla.

-Claro... Mi nombre es Ashon Massey.

Al final los cuadros parlantes no estaban muy equivocados, si era la dirección correcta para llegar al aula de Encantamientos. Marcus se sentó con Ashon y charlaron mientras comenzaba la clase. Los últimos en llegar a clase fueron un chico de Ravenclaw, Lizzy, Sam y Draco que acompañaba a su novia. Marcus intento maldecir a Draco con la mirada y Sam le hizo lo mismo a él, lo malo de llevar la misma sangre.

-Señor Snape...- Marcus se giro a ver al profesor... Así que ese era Flitwick... Estaba decepcionado, no esperaba que fuera tan... ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Cuáles serían las palabras adecuadas para demostrar su sentir? ¿Pequeño? No ¿Bajito? No, mucho menos... Ah, ya lo tenía, tan culo corto... Sí, eso era. -¿Por qué no nos habla un poco de usted?- Marcus sonrió feliz y Sam sintió deseos de acribillar a Flitwick con maldiciones, le había preguntado lo último que debía haberle preguntado. El chico se levanto y tosio un poco para aclararse la voz.

-Mi nombre es Marcus Brian Snape, tengo 14 años. Mi fecha de nacimiento es el 7 de Mayo. Cursaba el quinto año en Beauxbeatoum y tenía una novia allá, Gabrielle Delacour. Me gusta el quidditch y jugaba de buscador en mi antiguo colegio, mi hermana es Sam... Mmm, me gustan mucho los obsequios y las chicas lindas...- dijo girándose a ver a las chicas que estaban en la habitación, Sam había aparecido una cubeta para recoger la baba que Lizzy dejaba caer sobre el pupitre. -También me gustan mucho las serpientes, tengo una de mascota... Ah y claro, me gustan mucho las artes oscuras.

* * *

**Marcus será un tanto desesperante en opinión de Draco, pero vamos, sólo quiere cuidar a su hermanita... Aunque sus metodos sean un tanto... oscuros.**

**Hasta la proxima.**

**Dejen Reviews!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Memorias

**Hola!!**

**Aqui estoy despues de tanto tiempo... no crean que tengo olvidado este fic, estoy un poco saturada eso es todo ^^U**

**Weno, aqui esta el siguiente capi.**

**Para todos aquellos que como yo ya querían que Sevy recuperara la memoria, pues este es el capi deseado...**

**Y empezaremos con el después de los informes legales.**

**Desclaimer: Harry Potter and related logos (XD no me pertenecen, son de Rowling y de la Warner... Todo lo que no reconozcan de ahí ps si es mio. A ver, ah! no hago esto con fines de lucro (No creo que alguien me pagara de cualquier manera ¬¬) **

**Gracias por su rr a:**

**-SchwarzesZone (Aún me cuesta un poco escribirlo, de cualquier modo siempre verifico para ver si lo escribi bien ^//^)**

**-Jean Slytherin**

**Ahora si, adelante. **

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Memorias**

La revelación de Marcus causó un poco de revuelo, ya era suficiente tener dos Snape, pero que llegara otro con claras intenciones de llegar a ser Señor Oscuro rayaba en lo insoportable. Flitwick apenas pudo calmar a los estudiantes diciendo que su nuevo compañero parecía tener un muy... diferente, sentido del humor y así la clase transcurrió tranquila. Sólo que, por si las moscas, sólo vieron la parte teórica.

Marcus por su parte descubrió que ponía a todos nerviosos, incluso a Flitwick y eso le agrado, además había descubierto que él y Ashon tenían cosas en común, como el horario de clases, estaban juntos en la mayor parte y eso era bastante bueno, ya tenía con quien entretenerse.

Ya tenía un amigo nuevo, un problema menos, ahora sólo le quedaba soportar el regaño de su madre y vigilar bien a Draco Malfoy... Uh! y por supuesto, darle un golpe al chico Potter de parte de su abuelo Jeremías.

Salió de la clase con Ashon y vigilando a Sam pero lo último que le paso por la mente ocurrió de inmediato. Su madre estaba afuera, de brazos cruzados esperándolo y en el rostro se le notaba que no estaba de muy buen humor.

-Hola.- la saludo con su sonrisa patentada "pasa a través del enojo materno" pero no le funciono.

-Usted y yo debemos hablar señor Snape.

-Pero m...

-Ahora.- lo detuvo Katy antes de que pudiera arruinarlo todo. -Señorita Snape, busque al señor Potter y dígale que el director quiere verlo en su despacho.- Sam asintió y se alejo de inmediato dejando a Lizzy abandonada en el pasillo, había sido su culpa pensó Sam, nadie en sus cinco sentidos se le quedaría viendo embobada a su hermano.

oooOOOooo

-¿Remus?- Harry abrió la puerta y llamo de nuevo al hombre pero nadie respondió. -Ya esta por anochecer, de seguro ya esta en el Bosque prohibido.- se regaño a si mismo pero antes de salir alcanzo a ver una copa humeante en la mesita de centro. -Remus.... olvidaste la poción.

Harry tomo la copa y salió corriendo rumbo al Bosque prohibido, tenía que darle la matalobos a Lupin, si no la tomaba la transformación iba a dañarlo mucho más, y sería más peligroso por supuesto, por fortuna aún no anochecía.

Sam se estaba desesperando, no encontraba a Harry por ningún lado y por su culpa estaba desperdiciando valioso tiempo que bien podía haber desperdiciado con Draco. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando lo vio pasar por uno de los corredores, fue tras él pero el chico corría bastante rápido, menos mal que ella también era buena corredora. Al salir del castillo Sam se dio cuenta de que el chico tenía prisa en entrar al Bosque prohibido. Dudo un momento pero al final lo siguió, tenía órdenes y además era buena defendiéndose. Así que tomando el valor Snape que corría por su sangre se fue detrás de Harry.

Draco paseaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts preguntándose que cosas estaría haciendo su novia cuando vio a cara-rajada Potter correr hacia el bosque prohibido con una copa en la mano y a su Sam correr detrás de él. El monstruo verde de los celos se apodero del chico y juró que mataría a Potter, no por las razones que el Señor Tenebroso hubiera deseado si no por "ladrón de atención de novias"

Marcus por su parte estaba espiando inocentemente al novio de su hermana cuando vio como todos corrían al Bosque prohibido, no era que quisiera ir a romper una regla, noo, eso no iba con él... Tenía que cuidar a su hermana ¿Cierto? Y si para eso necesitaba romper algunas reglas y divertirse un poco se sacrificaría sin duda, todo por cuidar a Sam por supuesto.

Harry entró la bosque jadeando, ojala pronto encontrara a Lupin porque si no, ahora su vida correría peligro.

-¡Remus!- comenzó a llamarlo. -¡REMUS!

-Harry ¿Dónde rayos esta?- De acuerdo, quizás Sam estaba un poco desorientada, no era que estuviera perdida y sola en medio del Bosque con la única compañía de criaturas oscuras y sobre todo, con las más horribles de todas... arañas... ¿Por qué Harry era tan escurridizo?

Draco estaba igual que la chica, en cuanto entro al bosque los perdió de vista y Marcus también los había perdido. Lo peor era que ya estaba oscureciendo y el bosque no era lugar para una chica como Sam. La luna lleno el cielo y fue hasta ese momento cuando el rubio reparo en que había luna llena... Recordaba hacer visto al licántropo en Hogwarts esa semana ¿Estaría en el Bosque? De pronto una oleada de miedo lo invadió, debía encontrar a Sam.

-_Oye Marcus...-_ Silver era una serpiente un tanto joven pero no por eso era tonta, podía sentir una carga de poder mágico muy raro en el aire. -Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.

_-Vamos Silver, mi hermana, Potter y Malfoy están aquí, debo encontrar a Sam al menos.-_ la serpiente se enrosco de nuevo en la cintura de Marcus, debajo de sus túnicas.

_-Siento que hay una criatura oscura cerca_.- le advirtió al muchacho pero el chico estaba ocupado tratando de encontrar a su hermana. De pronto un aullido rasgo el viento y el tranquilo silencio de la noche se quebró, Harry había encontrado a Remus pero no a tiempo, en la distancia Sam, Draco y Marcus se congelaron.

-Oh no ¡Sam!- corrió el rubio a donde había escuchado el aullido.

_-Es un hombre lobo_.- siseo la serpiente mientras salía por el cuello de la túnica de Marcus. -_No esta lejos, a unos 15 metros de aquí..._

-_Diablos... Silver, busca ayuda_.- le ordeno Marcus, la serpiente se deslizo rápidamente por su cuerpo y en cuanto toco suelo el chico salió corriendo en la dirección que le había indicado.

_-Me pregunto cuantos magos podrán entenderme...-_ se dijo Silver mientras se deslizaba por el bosque con una velocidad antinatural.

-¡Harry!- el aludido agradeció a todos los santos, Remus hombre lobo le había perdido el interés, pero la alegría le duro poco al reconocer la voz. -¿Sam?

Silver acababa de entrar en el castillo asustando a varios estudiantes que corrieron despavoridos.

_-Buscar ayuda, sería una excelente idea si alguien más me entendiera_.- Dos hombres enormes se acercaban caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo, uno vestía azul cielo y el otro de negro totalmente. Severus casi se infarta al ver a la serpiente en el hall.

-Oye tú...- Silver se giro y registro a los dos hombres, Dumbledor pensó en lo parecida que era a la serpiente de Marcus.

-_Hay chicos en el bosque prohibido, Marcus y Sam además de otros dos y un hombre lobo_.- les dijo la serpiente. Severus se congelo un segundo, su mente conecto de inmediato los nombres Marcus y Sam y un ataque de pánico le dio de lleno... tenía que hacer algo, tenía que cuidar a esos chicos.

-Severus.- Dumbledor se giro, donde estaba su profesor de pociones no había absolutamente nada se giro de nuevo y pudo ver que iba ya a la mitad del camino. -Vamos Silver, hay que llamar a alguien.- le dijo el anciano a la serpiente y le ofreció su brazo, el reptil se enroscó en el y salieron por la enfermera.

El pocionista por su parte ya estaba cerca del bosque prohibido pero la adrenalina que se había liberado no lo dejo percatarse de nada más. Hagrid estaba saliendo de su cabaña y se extraño de ver a Snape corriendo a toda velocidad rumbo al Bosque Prohibido.

-Profesor...- intento llamarlo pero el otro lo ignoro. -Vaya como corre... ni cuando huía de Fang corría tan rápido...

Dentro el Bosque

Sam seguía sin poder encontrar a Potter, se había asustado bastante con lo del aullido y se decidió a salir de ese lugar lo antes posible.

-Ahora se porque Voldi no ha podido matarlo...- se dijo a si misma, escucho ruidos detrás de ella, apretó la varita y se volteo a ver. -¿Harry?

De inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, frente a ella había una figura enorme y no era ni remotamente parecida a Harry. Lo peor de todo fue que la criatura rugió con furia en su cara... era un hombre lobo. Un aullido combinado con un grito se escucho en todo el bosque, poniendo en alerta al profesor y a los tres chicos.

-Desmaius.- atacó la chica y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, las piernas le temblaban y su corazón golpeaba furiosamente su pecho. Sin aliento se detuvo y trato de calmarse, había escuchado en algún lado que los hombres lobo olfateaban el miedo. Excelente, ahora que necesitaba al entrometido de su hermano el tipo no aparecía. Sintió una respiración en su nuca y se giro de inmediato, una fila de dientes enormes la saludaron. Preparo de nuevo la varita pero una garra la golpeo y cayo al suelo, casi inconciente.

-¡DESMAIUS!- tres rayos de diferentes direcciones golpearon al hombre lobo de lleno, arrojándolo lejos de la chica.

-¡Sam! ¿Estás bien?- Draco fue el primero en aparecer, la chica se abrazó a él, era la primera vez que le alegraba tanto ver a su novio. Después de él Harry y Marcus se acercaron.

-Parece que los tres le dimos.- dijo el chico Snape vigilando a Lupin.

-¿Crees que le hiciéramos daño Potter?- le pregunto Draco a Harry aunque la verdadera pregunta era ¿Crees que quede inconciente mucho tiempo?

-No lo sé, lo mejor será que nos vayamos rápido.

-Concuerdo, vamos hermana.- la apuro Marcus pero la chica no se veía muy bien.

-Merlín... ¿Te mordió?- le pregunto asustado su novio

-No lo creo, me lastime el tobillo y creo que también el hombro...

-¿Puedes caminar?- le pregunto Harry.

-No importa, yo la llevaré.- cuando el rubio la levantaba Remus gruño con furia y se puso frente al grupo, por insisto Harry y Marcus se pegaron dejando a Draco detrás de ellos, Malfoy por su parte se puso delante de Sam. Antes de poder lanzarle otro hechizo Lupin los embistió, Draco jalo a su novia a un lado pero al caer, la chica se golpeo y esta vez quedo inconciente.

-Todos juntos, de nuevo.- grito Harry.

-A dormir Remus.- dijo otra voz y un rayo le dio al hombre lobo, desmayándolo.

-Profesor...- Hary sabía que esa era la primera ocasión en la que se alegraba tanto de ver a Snape.

-Severus, oh gracias... Sam, ella esta...- empezó Draco pero antes de terminar el hombre ya la estaba revisando.

-Esta desmayada y un poco lastimada pero estara bien, hay que regresar al castillo.- les dijo Severus. -¿Ustedes como están? ¿Marcus? ¿Draco? ¿Harry?- Potter lo miro sorprendido pero aún así asintió con la cabeza, era la primera vez que Snape lo llamaba por su nombre. Todos tenían pequeños raspones pero ninguno dijo nada, Severus tomo a la chica en brazos y salieron del bosque lo más rápido posible.

Dumbledor los esperaba junto con McGonagall, Hagrid, Poppy y Silver que seguía enroscada en el brazo del director.

-¡Severus!- grito el anciano al verlo con la chica en brazos. -¿Sam? ¿Qué le ocurrió? Marcus ¿Están bien?- la enfermera apareció una camilla y reviso a la chica pasándole la varita por encima un par de veces.

-Esta bien, un poco lastimada pero se repondrá... No la mordió, gracias a Merlín que no la mordió.

_-Marcus_.- siseo Silver y el chico la recibió feliz en su brazo.

_-Bien hecho Silver, ahora vamos_.- la serpiente se metió dentro de su túnica de nuevo y se enrosco en su cuerpo. Severus empujo levemente a los chicos para que fueran detrás del director a la enfermería.

Sam despertó casi en cuanto la recostaron en la cama, Snape se sintió aliviado al verla abrir los ojos. Fue al armario donde Poppy guardaba sus pociones, tomo algunas y empezó a curar a los chicos, empezando por Marcus, luego Draco y al final Harry.

-Muy bien, ahora díganme que estaban haciendo todos en el Bosque Prohibido. Marcus, Sam estoy decepcionado, creí que eran más responsables- pregunto Dumbledor bastante serio. Harry -que estaba siendo curado por Snape- lo interrumpió pero sin mover su rostro.

-Señor... Yo entre al bosque a buscar a Remus, como no había tomado su última poción...

-Yo... me envió mamá a buscar a Harry y como lo vi entrando al bosque lo seguí...

-Señor, yo vi a Potter entrar al bosque y a Sam detrás de él y como ella no conoce los peligros del bosque...

-¿Y tu Marcus?- le pregunto Dumbledor, el chico no decía nada y eso era muy extraño en él.

-Yo seguía a Malfoy, con eso de que es novio de Sam, para saber si era confiable o no y como vi que todos corrían los seguí... lo siento abuelo.- el chico se veía de verdad arrepentido y Dumbledor lo entendió de inmediato. El chico no se disculpaba por entrar al bosque si no por no haber podido proteger a Sam.

-Sé que hiciste lo más que pudiste...

-Pero no fue suficiente.- en ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, Harry acababa de ponerse sus anteojos y vio como Katy entraba corriendo. Al ver a su hija en la cama se puso pálida.

-Sam... Marcus...- No se veían demasiado heridos, eso era bueno.

-Mamá, lo siento.- le dijo Sam y Katy la abrazo de inmediato. Severus se sorprendió bastante ¿Acaso Sam había llamado "mamá" a Katy?

-¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto de verdad confundido.

-Severus yo...- Katy se levanto y tomo sus manos. Dumbledor saco a Draco y a Harry de la enfermería y se llevo a Poppy con ellos a pesar de las protestas de la enfermera. –Hay algo que debes saber, y recordar.- le dijo, sacó su varita y lo apuntó, Severus debía estar totalmente confundido porque jamás habría dejado que nadie lo apuntara directo al rostro. –Finite Incantatem.

Un torrente de recuerdos comenzó a llegar a su mente, de pronto se sintió casado y mareado.

-Mamá...- Sam estaba sorprendida de que su madre hubiera hecho lo que había hecho.

-Lo siento tanto.- les dijo con tristeza.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Marcus, la disculpa de su madre le daba mala espina pero antes de que reaccionara Katy ya les había lanzado el encantamiento. Al igual que a Severus una avalancha de recuerdos les llego a la cabeza. Recuerdos de su padre y de una familia, unida.

Katy se alejo un poco de su familia, lo más probable era que la odiaran al principio. Severus tenía dolor de cabeza y los recuerdos que acababa de recuperar atravesaban su mente como relámpagos.

-Esto duele…- se quejo el chico mientras se frotaba la frente.

-¿Marcus...?- lo llamo Severus, así que los chicos si llevaban SU apellido Snape... Ahora lo recordaba todo: el embarazo de Katy, su trabajo con Moody, el parto, los bebes... ellos eran sus bebes...

Los chicos por su parte no estaban mejor, acababan de descubrir que su padre no los había dejado pequeños, como su madre les había dicho. Él los había visto crecer, habían sido una verdadera familia después de todo.

-¿Papá...?- Sam no podía creerlo, al escucharla Severus no pudo evitar sonreír, ella era su pequeña.

-Hola princesa.- la sonrisa de la chica fue suficiente para que se acercara a abrazarla, Sam se abrazó a él y empezó a sollozar en su pecho. -¿Marcus?- lo llamo Severus pero el chico se mantuvo alejado.

-Cuando te fuiste... Cuando olvidaste yo me convertí en el hombre de la casa, yo tenía que cuidar a mamá y a Sam pero hoy te falle...

-No, no lo hiciste... Tu abuelo tenía razón diste lo mejor de ti, Sam esta bien. Esto es mi culpa, no debí haberte una responsabilidad tan grande.

-Pero yo...

-¿No me echaste de menos?- No quería discutir, eso era lo último que pasaba por su mente. Tenía dos hijos y no los había visto en varios años, de seguro tenía muchas cosas de que enterarse.

Katy se mantenía alejada observando a sus hijos reunirse con su padre. Había hecho lo mejor o al menos eso creía, quería creerlo, si no lo había hecho bien entonces Severus se encargaría de decírselo.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto Severus, Katy lo miro confundida.

-Bueno sabes que no soy buena escogiendo momentos...

-No me refiero al momento ¿Por qué a ellos? ¿Por qué también limpiaste su mente?- la inexpresividad en su rostro nunca era una buena señal.

-Pensé... Pensé que entre menos te recordaran menos te extrañarían, eso es todo.- por unos momentos nadie dijo nada, Sam siguió abrazada a su padre sin soltarlo y Marcus hacía lo mismo.

-Bueno...- Severus rompió el silencio luego de un rato. -¿Por qué no estas aquí? ¿Ya no eres parte de la familia?- Katy sonrío agradecida, se cercó y lo abrazo por el cuello. Sin duda ese era el mismo Severus con quien se había casado, un poco más viejo pero era el mismo. Le dio un suave beso en los labios y le sonrió, si tenían suerte pronto regresarían a ser una familia.

-Oh... ya estamos todos reunidos, finalmente.- dijo Albus y los abrazo a todos.

-Albus basta, aléjate... Sabes que no me gustan los abrazos.- le dijo Snape con furia pero el anciano lo ignoro olímpicamente mientras los chicos reían por lo bajo.

-Ahora deberíamos decírselo al testo del colegio... Minerva estallará cuando se entere, lo entenderá luego de un tiempo.- la imagen de una McGonagall furibunda era lo último que le faltaba para terminar bien su día.

-De acuerdo, vayamos a descansar. Mañana será un muy largo día.

La enfermera le permitió a Sam salir ya que no tenía ninguna herida grave, llevaron a sus hijos hasta la Sala Común y los despidieron aunque fue un poco difícil ya que Severus no soltaba a Sam y viceversa.

En el camino a sus habitaciones ninguno dijo una sola palabra, Katy se preguntaba que era lo que el hombre estaba pensando en esos momentos, sobre ella, sobre sus hijos... Severus era muchas cosas, a veces distante, a veces paciente, en algunas ocasiones solía perdonar, en otras buscaba una excelente venganza -el siempre buscaba venganza-. Tenía que saber que era lo que pensaba de ella. Después de recuperar sus recuerdos ¿Seguiría pensando en que había sido lo mejor como antes de que limpiara su memoria? Había pasado mucho tiempo, Severus había sufrido mucho... Tanto tiempo sin recordar que había logrado ser feliz, un tiempo.

-Aún lo tienes...- la suave voz de Severus la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Uh?- no tenía idea de lo que hablaba y acababan de llegar a la habitación de Katy.

-El dije que te regale...- Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba sujetando el dije, a veces lo hacía inconcientemente.

-Si... Siempre ha sido especial para mi.- Severus la observo fijamente. No debió haber sido fácil para ella soportar la situación, recordó que ella jamás había estado de acuerdo con la decisión pero al saber que era la única opción hizo todo lo que él le había pedido, a pesar de no apoyarla entusiasmada. Severus le sonrío y saco algo de una de las bolsas secreteas de su túnica.

-¿Qué es?- le pregunto Katy. El hombre sostenía un pañuelo verde y parecía envolver algo, Severus le respondió abriendo el pañuelo, mostrándole lo que tenía... Era el dije que ella le había regalado. Katy lo tomo entre sus mano y lo reviso. La dedicatoria, las letras estaban borrosas, como si las hubieran frotado mucho. -¿Aún...? ¿Aún lo tienes?- apenas pudo preguntarle.

-Es muy especial para mí.- le contesto con sus mismas palabras, una lagrima corrió por la mejilla de la mujer. -¿Por qué muchas cosas se consiguen con lágrimas?- le dijo mientras la limpiaba con su mano.

-Yo... te agrado mi cama ¿Verdad?

-Casi tanto como a ti ¿Vamos a dormir? Estoy cansado y se que también lo estas.- le dijo y abrió la puerta de la habitación, Katy jaló su mano antes de que entrara, se veía confundida.

-Entonces ¿No me odias?

-Estoy cansado, necesito la mente despejada para odiar a alguien. Por la mañana te lo haré saber.- Katy sonrió a pesar el tono frío que el hombre había usado. Con un movimiento de varita ambos tenías sus pijamas, Severus se acostó en la cama y Katy hizo lo mismo, se abrazó a él con miedo de que la rechazara pero eso no paso, al contrario, el hombre la estrecho más cerca.

-Descansa.- le susurro, Katy se acurruco más contra él.

-Te amo.- escucho la voz adormilada de Katy, Severus sonrío y en pocos minutos también cayo dormido.

* * *

**Aqui el final de este capi.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente...**

**Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. La misión de Draco Malfoy

**HoLaZ!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Weno, ya regrese, o algo así...**

**Bien, aquí estoy. Iba a actualizar el viernes pero no pude así por eso estoy aquí hoy.**

**He estado pensando un poco en este fic y en las parejas y noté que, no tengo pareja para Marcus ¿Alguna sugerencia? Bueno, no es que no tenga, es que no tengo una... formal.**

**Advertencia:**

**Un poco de Slash, dense una idea con esto...**

**mŚ & иĽ °¤° mŚ & иĽ**

**¿Alguna idea?**

**Ya tengo el siguiente capi listo, la proxima semana se los pongo.**

**Gracias a:**

**-Secret Perfiden: q cambió su nick, felicidades a ella y a mi porque ahora será más fácil escribirlo n//n **

**-Jean Slytherin**

**Por sus reviews y a los que me leen, bueno, leen el fic y no dejan review.**

**Desclaimer: **

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de la todopoderosa Rowling -asesina de ilusiones y personajes maravillosos-, excepto algunos que si son de la invención de mi desequilibrada mente con ayuda de -mi muy molesto y al mismo tiempo simpático- co-autor Michel... ****¡Ah! y no gano ni un centavo con esto, es más, hasta pierdo por que a veces tengo que ir a un ciber a subir los capis**

**Claves:**

-Bla, bla, bla.-** diálogos.**

-_Bla, bla, bla.- _**pensamientos**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**La misión de Draco Malfoy**

Desde el ataque a la nueva fortaleza mortífaga, el señor de todo lo tenebroso estaba temiendo un ataque directo contra sus horrocruxes, más bien, al resto de ellos porque gracias al traidor de Snape ya había varios destruidos. La única esperanza que le quedaba era proteger a Nagini... si mantenía a salvo a la serpiente entonces todo estaría bien, podría matar a Potter de una vez por todas y finalmente lograría su objetivo.

-Bella...- llamo a su más leal mortífaga, la única que había podido ver debajo de la máscara de Snape.

-¿Si, mi Lord?

-Prepara a los dementores, hoy cazaremos algunos sangre sucias.

oooOOOooo

Creyó escuchar la voz del Lord oscuro llamando a sus seguidores, se concentro en prepararse para el dolor en su antebrazo pero nunca llego, aliviado y sin abrir los ojos se acomodo en la cama y abrazo a Katy como si quisiera fundirse con ella. De nuevo creyó escuchar ruidos y frunció el seño, se concentro de nuevo... no escucho nada y de nuevo se abrazo a Katy.

-Papá... Papi.- de acuerdo, eso no lo había imaginado. Abrió un ojo y se topo con otro gris que lo observaba.

-¿Sam...?- aún no estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para saber quién era quien, vagamente recordaba que Sam lo llamaba papi...

-Despierta, es sábado, ni mamá ni tu tienen clase, pero el abuelo dijo que quería verte en media hora...- su cerebro estaba bastante reacio a decodificar la información que se le daba.

-¿Treinta minutos?

-Ahora son veintinueve...- con todo el desgano que jamás había sentido en su vida se levanto de la cama y entro al baño a darse una ducha, iría con Dumbledor y luego regresaría a la cama, si tenía suerte convencía a Katy de hacer lo mismo y pasaban el día descansando. Cuando termino se dio cuenta de que no tenía ropa que ponerse... Quizás debería llamar a un elfo domestico...

-¿Papi?- la voz de Sam lo interrumpió, la puerta se abrió un poco y una mano le tendió su ropa limpia. -Marcus allano tus habitaciones.- un "No es cierto" se escucho desde fuera seguido por otro de "Deja dormir" y el de algo que se rompía. Katy odiaba que la despertaran de mal modo.

-Gracias.- cuando salió del baño aún no terminaba de abotonarse la túnica, de pronto comprendió porque Katy la odiaba... aunque no podía negar que era una prenda útil para cuando quería torturarla un poco. En la alcoba Marcus, Sam y Katy estaban sentados en la cama charlando y comiendo tranquilamente.

-¿Quieres desayunar?- le pregunto Katy sonriente. -Tus hijos atracaron las cocinas.

-No atracascamos...- dijo Marcus con un pedazo de tostada en la boca. -Fuimos furtivamente y robamos alimentos.- le corrigió.

-Mejor nos quedamos con lo de atracar, se escucha menos ilegal.- le dijo Sam que lo miraba de mal modo, no entendía como era que su hermano podía hablar con la boca llena después de lo que su abuelo se había tardado en enseñarles "amablemente" (a base de chantajes y amenazas del tipo "le diré a tu padre quien rompió su frasco de sangre de dragón") sobre modales. Se sentó con ellos y comió un poco, salió para con Dumbledor con la promesa de que cuando regresara a la habitación Katy estaría allí.

La gárgola le dio el pase sin tener que decir la contraseña, se detuvo e inspiro profundamente antes de entrar dando un portazo. Se río internamente cuando vio al anciano dar un brinco de su silla por la sorpresa.

-Ahh Severus, quería verte ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?- pero Severus no le contesto, se limito a darle una de sus peores miradas de mortifago asesino. -Bueno no quiero entretenerte demasiado sólo quería decirte que...

-Lupin casi se come a mis hijos...- le siseó de un modo que no sabía que podía hacer, diablos, era incluso mejor que Voldemort.

-Si... sobre eso yo...- intento decir el anciano, el hombre pudo ver la culpa y la tristeza que sentía.

-A mis hijos...- si Albus creía que lo iba a olvidar estaba muuy equivocado.

-Lo sé, no creas que yo no me siento mal pero...

-Mis hijos, tus nietos, convertidos o peor, devorados por un hombre lobo al que tu insistes en proteger... Si el muy idiota hubiera tomado su poción nada hubiera pasado...- parecía que el anciano iba a decir algo pero no lo dejo hablar. -Sé bien que no hubo daños físicos pero esa no es excusa. Tu conoces a Sam, ya le tiene pánico a las arañas ¿Ahora le das otra fobia? Y nada menos que un miembro de la Orden es quien va a aterrorizarla. Me niego rotundamente a seguir haciendo la matalobos para el estúpido de Lupin si él sigue pensando que todo el mundo estará pendiente de él y persiguiéndolo para que se tome la poción. Tú sabes que puedo soportar muchas cosas Albus, pero con mis hijos nadie, NADIE se mete.- y salió dando otro portazo, estaba de buen humor. Si lograba enviar al anciano a la depresión y aterrorizar a Lupin haciéndolo sentir culpable su día sería perfecto.

Sam acababa de salir de la habitación de su madre, tenía que ir a buscar a su amiga Lizzy y también a Draco, el pobre chico probablemente necesitaría terapia para superar eso.

**§ & Ð °¤° § & Ð**

-Ella espera.- Marcus no creyó que su hermana siguiera enfadada con el pero se había equivocado. –Vamos Ella.- y ahora debía perseguirla por las mazmorras antes de que su madre se enterara y terminaran mal. –Tendrás que enfrentarme algún día. –le advirtió el chico, de pronto una idea le cruzo la mente. -¿Ya te enfrentaste a tu novio?

Sam se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me refiero a que tendrá que saber quienes somos y ¿Qué mejor que enterarse por su novia? ¿Te imaginas lo que ocurriría si se enterara por otra persona?

-Me... ¿Me estas amenazando?- le pregunto Sam girándose rápidamente. Marcus puso los ojos en blanco, lo malo de perseguir a la gente hasta el hartazgo y hacerse el malo era que siempre lo tachaban de ser malo.

-No, solo digo que debes hablar con él primero. Y ya deja de molestarte conmigo, a mi tampoco me gusta estar todo el día pegado a ti.

-¿Dejaras de atacar a Draco?- Marcus sonrió con malicia.

-Bueeno... esperare las órdenes de mi superior.- le dijo y caminó rápidamente hasta el final del pasillo, por donde iba entrando Draco. Marcus lo miro y asintió con la cabeza como saludo.

-Hola ¿Ya estas bien?- le pregunto el chico y parecía bastante preocupado.

-Si estoy bien. Draco... creo que necesitamos hablar.- le dijo Sam, el chico la miro como entendiendo.

-¿Es sobre Prinston? Ayer escuche que la llamabas mamá…- le dijo mientras caminaban por el pasillo, sin rumbo.

-Si es sobre eso. Ella es mi madre, lo que no sabes es que... ya se quien es mi papá y... creo que estuve equivocada…

-¿Es mi padrino cierto?- le dijo Draco tranquilamente, se veía bastante convencido de eso lo cual fue raro ya que no creía que alguien tomara eso con naturalidad.

-¿Cómo...?

-¿Lo sé? Te pareces a él además, cuando Marcus llegó pude ver mejor el parecido entre ustedes.- Sam le sonrío a su chico, lo bueno de todo eso era que su papá conocía y apreciaba a Draco, su mamá se lo había dicho, así que estaba fuera del gran rango de furia que Severus Snape solía manejar contra los que se le acercaban demasiado. –Aunque me confundo bastante en el "cómo" sucedió todo.

Sam empezó a contarle la historia, lo que ahora recordaba y porque antes no lo hacía, Draco la escucho atentamente y al final del relato pudo entender en parte porque habían hecho todo eso.

-Creo que debo hablar con Severus sobre esto, sobre nosotros.- le dijo a la chica, Sam se encogió de hombros.

-Necesitaremos mucha suerte, o...

-Buenos días chicos.- Katy pasó a su lado con un poco de prisa.

-A mamá... -termino Sam y su rostro se ilumino totalmente.

**mŚ & иĽ °¤° mŚ & иĽ**

-Déjame entenderlo ¿Quieres que interceda por tu novio con tu padre?- Sam no había perdido tiempo y había ido tras su madre en cuanto tuvo un poco de tiempo libre; después de estar un rato con Draco, hacer los deberes, pasar tiempo con Lizzy, pasar tiempo con sus amigas, presentar la solicitud para el equipo de quidditch, en fin varias horas después.

Draco le había dicho que el hablaría con Severus pero la verdad era que Sam no sabía cómo actuaría su papá y después de todo, un poco de ayuda extra nunca estaba de más.

-Por favor...- Katy no estaba muy segura de eso. Draco le agradaba, no era santo de su devoción pero le agradaba, lo que no sabía era que pensaba Severus sobre su niña ahora. Era cierto que apreciaba a Draco pero él siempre había sido especial con Sam, era bastante celoso con ella y además de eso, aún no sabía si las cosas entre ellos estaban bien o si el hombre seguía enojado.

-No prometo nada, pero haré lo que pueda.- eso había estado más o menos bien, sin prometer pero diciendo que daría su mejor esfuerzo, era mejor que nada.

-Gracias mami.- le dijo la chica y salió corriendo.

-Y tu jovencito... Regresa esa capa al lugar donde la encontraste.- dijo Katy enojada y detrás de ella apareció Marcus.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? La encontré sobre un chico cabezota y su novia.

-Te dije regrésala... No sabía que Harry tuviera novia.

-¿Harry? No, era un chico pelirrojo.

-Ron...

-¿Weasley, eh?

-No te dejes influenciar por tu abuelo.

-No lo hago, iré a regresársela a Potter y a darle un buen golpe. Me lo encargó mi abuelo, me disculparé después, lo prometo.- le dijo al ver la mirada de advertencia de su madre.

Marcus salió corriendo de la habitación antes de que Katy tuviera un cambio repentino de humor -como era su costumbre- y lo dejara castigado por cosas que aún no había hecho. Doblo la capa y la metió a su bolso con cuidado, como peeves y un par de fantasmas le dieron a entender llego a la torre de Griffindor sano y salvo, le pidió al cuadro de la dama gorda que le buscara a alguien para que le consiguieran a Harry Potter porque tenía algo suyo.

Neville Longbottom salió por el retrato y se congelo al verlo. Había visto de lejos al chico y también a la otra, Sam, pero a diferencia de los demás Neville no tenía ni la menor duda de que esos dos eran hijos de Snape. El chico lo miro extrañado pero aún así se mantuvo firme, Neville por otro lado empezó a temblar; la atmosfera no era nada parecida a cuando estaba frente a su profesor pero aún así el otro ¿Brian? le causaba una sensación extraña, no atemorizante pero si extraña.

-Hola.- Marcus le sonrió como solía hacerlo con todas las chicas a las que conocía, últimamente le daba por hacer eso también con los chicos, sólo para ver su reacción. Se sorprendió al ver como el otro temblaba ligeramente y se sonrojaba un poco, Marcus sonrió con malicia y entrecerró los ojos. Eso que olía era... Oh si, al parecer le agradaba al otro.

-O-ola...

-¿Eres amigo de Harry?- parecía mayor, probablemente lo conocía aunque viviendo en una torre ¿A quien no conocería de su propia casa?

-¿Eh? Si... So-soy Ne-Neville, Longbottom.

-_Longbottom_.- el apellido resonó por la cabeza de Marcus, su madre y su abuelo le habían hablado sobre los aurores Longbottom y su enfrentamiento contra el Señor Oscuro, ambos los tenían como héroes y él también para ser sincero, era increíble que alguien soportara tanto nivel de tortura y aún así mantenerse firme... Así que ese era su hijo, no parecía muy valiente a decir verdad pero... No debía, el chico era mayor que él, de la edad de Potter, hijo de dos valientes aurores. Quizás no... Bah ¡Qué diablos! Se divertiría un poco. -Un placer Ne-Neville Longbottom.- le dijo divertido tendiéndole la mano.

-Neville.

-Lo sé, solo jugaba un poco.- le dijo guiñándole un ojo, Neville enrojeció a un más. -Entonces ¿Esta Harry?- Neville asintió y entro de nuevo a la sala común, luego de un rato salió junto con Harry.

-Hola

-Hola, te traje tu capa.- Marcus le ofreció su bolso y Harry lo tomo así, luego se lo regresaría. -No sabía que era tuya, me pareció divertido tomarla. No creas que soy un ladrón es sólo que, a veces soy un tanto impulsivo, iba a regresarla de cualquier modo.- Harry asintió sonriendo. -¿Qué más? Ah claro, salúdame a tu amigo y a su novia, diles que lo siento.

-Está bien.

-Y también lo siento por esto.- le dijo y le dio un zape en la frente y un puñetazo en el brazo.

-¡Oye!- grito Neville, Marcus lo miro sonriendo y vio un destello de algo. Quizás el chico no fuera tan cobarde.

-Dije que lo sentía, mi abuelo mi pidió que te diera un buen golpe y tiene maneras de enterarse de todo.- Harry lo miro confundido. –Oh, no éste abuelo, mi abuelo Jeremías. De nuevo lo siento y gracias por todo. Nos vemos Neville.

**§ & Ð °¤° § & Ð**

Draco estaba frente a la puerta del despacho de Severus y realmente nervioso, tenía que hablar con él pero la verdad estaba asustado de lo que su padrino pudiera hacerle. Katy ya le había dicho que iba a decirles algo por lo que tenía al menos un apoyo en su misión pero Severus, él era duro de roer no sabía si tenía oportunidad de salir vivo de ahí.

-¿Para qué quiere vernos Draco?- le pregunto a Katy. No es que no lo supiera, no era estúpido sabía bien que su ahijado estaba saliendo con Sam y lo más probable era que Malfoy Jr. Quisiera hablar con él.

-Dijo que quería hablar con nosotros.- le respondió encogiéndose de hombros, no quería enfrentarse a él en esos momentos.

Unos golpes en la puerta y Draco entro, se sentía como un condenado dando su última caminata hacia la horca.

-Buenas noches Severus, profesora.

-Llámame Katy.- le dijo ella, Draco asintió.

-¿Y bien? ¿Querías decirnos algo?- el chico asintió despacio. Severus le indico que se sentara y cuando iba a empezar con el interrogatorio la puerta se abrió y Sam entró.

-Creí que yo también debía estar aquí.- les dijo con una sonrisa y se sentó al lado de su madre.

-Adelante Draco.- le dijo Severus tranquilamente.

-Bueno yo venía, vine porque, tú sabes que estoy saliendo con Sam y quería... quiero saber si, esto, si te parece bien que seamos novios ¿Qué piensas sobre eso padrino?- ahora el chico usaba la palabra "padrino" ya se preguntaba cuando empezaría a usarla.

-Yo creo que es un poco pronto para eso, Sam es muy pequeña aún...

-Pero papá, mamá tenía 15 cuando la conociste.- _Claro, échame en cara que anduve de asalta cunas_.- pensó Severus.

-Creo que Draco es un buen chico.

-¿Crees que está bien que sea el novio de nuestra hija?

-Bueno si no te agrada... Creo que Harry también es un chico muy apuesto, además de famoso y es muy dulce. Neville Longbottom también tiene lo suyo...

Si lo pensaba bien Draco no estaba tan mal: era su ahijado y lo conocía bien, sabía que iba a tratar bien a su princesa porque, a pesar de ser un pesado sabía tratar bien a todas las chicas de su casa, y por sobre todo Draco sabía bien de lo que era capaz. No intentaría hacer algo estúpido.

Pero a pesar de todo eso se sentía reacio a aceptar, Sam era su niña, apenas tenía 14, era muy joven para empezar a tener novios ¿verdad? Aunque claro que Katy había sido su novia cuando tenía 15... bien acababa de perder la oportunidad de decirles que eran jóvenes, sus hijos sabían que habían roto las reglas profesores-estudiantes

¿Draco no estaba tan mal cierto? Podía haber pasado algo peor ¿Qué tal si Lupin estuviera de profesor y se hubiera enamorado de él? ¿O si hubiera sido de Potter? Prefería a Draco sin duda.

-Creo que... deberás dejarla concentrarse en la escuela Draco, sabes que creo que los estudios son primero.- tanto el chico como Sam sonrieron de inmediato.

-Claro Severus, te prometo que la cuidare bien, la respetare y le ayudaré en sus tareas si es necesario. No te defraudaré padrino lo prometo, ni a usted tampoco prof... Katy, no los defraudaré.

-Tienes mi voto de confianza Draco, no lo desperdicies.- le advirtió Severus.

-No lo haré...- Sam lo abrazo feliz y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Creo que es hora de que ustedes dos tortolos vayan a descansar, cada uno en su alcoba si no es mucha molestia.

-¡Mamá!- grito Sam sonrojándose, Draco también tomo un tono rosado en su rostro.

-Descuide, buenas noches ¿Te acompaño?

-Si... Hasta mañana mami, hasta mañana papi.- se despidió, les dio un beso en la mejilla y salió junto con Draco.

-Creo que finalmente entiendo a tu padre.- le dijo Severus, Katy sonrió.

-Y yo creo que estoy muy orgullosa de ti, tomaste todo con mucha calma.

-Si, Draco ya me había dicho que Sam le gustaba, ya sabes antes de recordarlos y eso.

-Eso lo explica... Marcus es quien me preocupa.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, en la escuela tenía una novia; Gabrielle Delacour, término con ella para venir para acá pero últimamente lo he visto bastante... complacido en saber que llama la atención de los chicos.

-Podría ser que Marcus es bisexual...- le respondió bastante tranquilo, eso no era extraño.

-Si pero, bueno es que... Bien no importa, no tiene nada de raro ni especial, sólo espero que encuentre a una buena persona.

-Lo hará si heredo mis gustos.- Katy puso los ojos en blanco y le sonrió con malicia.

-Entonces... ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste sobre odiarme o no?- le pregunto mientras acariciaba los botones de la túnica del hombre.

-Mmm... No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en eso.- le dijo mientras empezaba a desabotonarla.

-¿A no? Es una lástima porque tenía pensado en pasar una buena noche reconciliándonos en la cama- le dijo con un puchero mientras se daba la vuelta lentamente.

-Nadie dijo que no lo hubiera hecho.- Severus la tomo de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo, la espalda de Katy contra su pecho.

-¿Lo hiciste?

-¿En serio creíste que iba a odiarte por obedecerme? Además, evitaste que mis hijos sufrieran mi ausencia.- le dijo mientras acariciaba su pierna, Katy empezó a frotar su cuerpo contra el que la atrapaba.

-Bueno, sabes que soy una persona de buen corazón.

-¿Te parece si dejamos de hablar y pasamos a mi habitación?- Katy asintió y empezaron a caminar hacia atrás, chocaron contra la puerta y tambaleándose llegaron hasta la cama. La mujer no dejaba de frotarse contra él y Severus hacía lo mismo. Eso se sentía bien, ya casi había olvidado lo perfecto que se sentía estar junto a ese hombre, pero ahora lo sentiría de nuevo y desde ese momento iba a asegurarse de que nunca más volvieran a separarse.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Cuidense muxo**

**Kisses**

**Dejen reviews**

**Y vayanse por la sombrita**

**Hasta la próxima actualización.**


	13. Marcus & Neville

**Hola!!!!!!!!!**

**Aquí estoy de regreso otra vez...**

**Quiero agradecer por sus reviews a:**

**  
- Jean-Slytherin**

**Creo que me ausente bastante tiempo pero ya estoy de vuelta, vamos a lo obligado para poder comenzar.**

**Desclaimer: **

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de la todopoderosa Rowling -asesina de ilusiones y personajes maravillosos-, excepto algunos que si son de la invención de mi desequilibrada mente con ayuda de -mi muy molesto y al mismo tiempo simpático- co-autor Michel... ****¡Ah! y no gano ni un centavo con esto, es más, hasta pierdo porque a veces tengo que ir a un ciber a subir los capis**

**Claves:**

-Bla, bla, bla.-** diálogos.**

-_Bla, bla, bla.- _**pensamientos**

-Bla, bla, bla.- **diálogos en pársel.**

**

* * *

Capítulo 13**

**Marcus & Neville**

Lo primero que notó al despertar fue que, de nueva cuenta, estaba ahogándose con los cojines de la cama de Katy. Lo segundo que notó fue que, si no la despertaba en ese momento, llegarían tarde para el desayuno y al haber cerrado la puerta del dormitorio a cal y canto, necesitaba saber que tal iban las cosas con Sam y Draco.

-Katy... Despierta.- pero la mujer no parecía tener muchas ganas de regresar al mundo conciente así que uso la mejor técnica que conocía para despertarla. Empezó a besar su cuello lentamente, subió hasta la línea de la mandíbula para bajar de nuevo a su cuello y de ahí pasar a la clavícula.

-Mmm... Extrañaba despertar así.- escucho la voz un tanto somnolienta de Katy.

-Acostúmbrate de nuevo entonces, porque de ahora en adelante despertarás así cada mañana.

**mŚ & иĽ °¤° mŚ & иĽ**

Marcus estaba por entrar al Gran Comedor cuando sintió como una mano lo tomaba de la corbata y lo jalaba a la sombras.

-Papá ¿Por qué intentas ahorcarme? ¿No me quieres como primogénito?- le pregunto el chico fingiéndose dolido.

-Gracioso. Escucha, hablando con tu abuelo llegamos a la conclusión de que, si queremos ganar la guerra debemos unificar las cuatro casas...

-¿Dormiremos todos juntos? No creo que quepamos en una Casa, somos un muchos... Aunque si nos quedamos en el Comedor a lo mejor y si cabemos, pero no creo porque...

-Marcus... lo que quiero es que tú y tu hermana, y Draco, comiencen a... amistar con el resto de las casas.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Sólo nosotros?

-Hoy hablaré con el resto de la casa, igual que el resto de los Jefes. Se supone que ustedes serán el ejemplo no obligado, ya que son nuevos y se supone no tienen el instinto de rivalidad natural entre Griffindor y Slytherin. Ni problemas con las otras dos casas.

-Entiendo, entonces Risitos y yo haremos amigos fuera de Slytherin ¡Genial! Podré comer con mi amigo Ashon.

-¿Massey? Bueno, no importa.

-¿No importa? ¿Hay algo malo con él?

-No es sólo que es un tanto... como tú...

-Por eso es mi amigo.- la verdad eso le gustaba mucho, podría pasar más tiempo con Ashon y con Neville, el Griffindor era un poco raro pero no estaba tan mal. –Papá, tienes mi apoyo. Sólo espero que no lo olvides a la hora de repartir calificaciones.

-Tendrás lo que mereces.- Severus le dio un golpe suave en el brazo y lo dejo ir. Entró al Gran Comedor y fue directo a la mesa de Ravenclaw, se sentó junto a Ashon y se convirtió en el centro de atención.

-Potter.- el aludido se giro al escuchar como su ¿Enemigo? Lo llamaba. –Weasley, Granger.

-Malfoy.

-Hola Harry, Ron, Hermione.- saludo Sam con una sonrisa.

-Hola Sam.- respondieron a la vez.

-¿Podemos sentarnos? Necesitamos hablar.- los chicos se miraron sorprendidos pero asintieron y les dejaron espacio, justo entre ellos.

El resto de los Griffindor se alejaron de ellos como si tuvieran la plaga y los Slytherin empezaron a murmurar entre ellos. Es que, un Slytherin no debe, nunca, sentarse en otra mesa y menos en la de Griffindor, eso era... antinatural.

Primero empezaron a explicarles sobre Sam y Severus, y Katy. Lo que provoco que Ron saliera huyendo pero con la promesa de que no hablaría de eso a nadie. Luego le contaron lo que Severus les había dicho y lo que McGonagall les diría después. Neville se unió a la charla y luego llamaron a Luna Lovegood.

El resto de los alumnos presenciaban la cosa más rara y extraordinaria que jamás podría pasar, exceptuando claro el hecho de que Sir Nicholas logrará pertenecer al club de fantasmas sin cabeza. Pronto Marcus sintió que dejaba de ser el centro de atención, así que, al ver que podía hacer que le hicieran espacio junto a Neville, se fue a la mesa de Griffindor.

-¿Puedo?- pregunto Neville parecía muy concentrado en la explicación que daba Draco sobre todo lo que pasaba en la Mansión Malfoy ahora que el Señor Tenebroso estaba ahí por lo que no le prestó mucha atención.

-Claro, siéntate.- le dijo. -¿También tu papá te obligó?

-Papá no obliga, pide favores. Y no, sólo tenía ganas de verte de cerca otra vez.- Neville se sonrojo por completo de inmediato. –Hey Draco ¿Qué probabilidades hay de una invasión tenga éxito?- cambió el tema de la conversación de inmediato.

-Muy pocas. La profesora... tu madre y un grupo de la Orden atacó recientemente para liberar a Severus así que la seguridad debió haber aumentado considerablemente.

-Lo supuse...

-¿Para que quieres saberlo? ¿Tenías pensado atacar?

-No realmente, sólo quería saber si cabía la posibilidad de que, en caso de ser necesario, se pudiera dar un golpe a la fortaleza. La mejor defensa es siempre un buen ataque.

-Tu modo de pensar en muy extraño... algo Slytherin.- le dijo Draco.

-Trato de hacerle honor a la casa, y a mi padre. Y al abuelo. Oye ¿Y tienes la Marca?- Draco se giro a verlo sorprendido, Neville, Luna y Hermione se miraron incómodamente, pero Sam y Marcus estaban bastante tranquilos. Malfoy asintió débilmente. -¿Me la muestras?

-No creo que sea el lugar, ni el momento adecuado.

-¿Lo harás después?

-Supongo.

-¿Qué es esa marca de la que hablas?- le pregunto Silver, estar debajo de la túnica de Marcus era muy acogedor. Siempre estaba tibio y al ser un reptil, de sangre fría, el calor humano del chico era necesario para su sobrevivencia.

-¡Marcus!- lo reprendió Sam. Harry lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Tienes una serpiente aquí?- Marcus asintió despacio y abrió su túnica un poco.

-Sal Silver, quiero que conozcas a unos amigos.- le dijo en voz baja.

-¿Hablas pársel?- le preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo, excepto Sam.

-Si.- les contesto mirándolos extrañado.

-Um... ¿Les parece si vamos a hablar de esto a otro lugar?- les dijo Harry bastante conciente de que todos los estaban mirando. Todos asintieron y se levantaron. Cuando estaban por salir del Comedor se toparon con Severus.

-Hola papá...

-Marcus, en horario de clases debes llamarme profesor.

-De acuerdo papá.- le dijo como si nada. Severus puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Ahora que están tramando?

-Nada.- le dijo Sam inocente, lo que aumentó la sospecha en su padre.

-¿Nada?

-Sólo quiero presentarles a Silver ¿Cierto Silver?- y en ese momento la serpiente salió de la túnica del chico.

-Hola de nuevo.- lo saludo la serpiente. Severus asintió.

-Marcus... ¿Qué te dije sobre tener mascotas? Después de lo que paso con las demás...

-Pero yo nunca había tenido una serpiente, y Silver es mi amigo. Y además me habla así que no se me olvidara darle de comer. Y sentía curiosidad...

-La curiosidad mató al gato.- le dijo Katy que acababa de llegar.

-Y al duque Ferdinando, y a nuestro perro y a nuestro gato, y a nuestros dos hámsters, a nuestro pez pancho y a nuestras tres tortuguitas.- acabo Sam sacando la cuenta de todas las mascotas que habían tenido la desgracia de pasar por su hogar y de ese pobre amigo de su abuelo del que jamás habían vuelto a tener noticias luego de que su padre se pusiera celoso de verlo tan cerca de su madre y le "sugiriera amitosamente" alejarse de ellos.

-Pero Silver nos ayudó antes... El fue quien te aviso que estábamos en problemas.

-¿Tú también hablas pársel?- le pregunto Katy cruzándose de brazos.

-No, sólo lo entiendo. Demasiados años conviviendo con Nagini dejan cosas buenas.- Katy asintió.

-Quien lo diría. Ya me había preocupado, es suficiente tener a dos hablantes en la familia.

-¿Tu también?- le pregunto Draco a su novia.

-Si, aunque no es común encontrar una serpiente como para entablar una conversación.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-No habíamos llegado a un punto en el que la conversación diera para eso, lo siento.

-De acuerdo. Vamos.- les dijo Draco, Neville por su parte estaba un tanto aterrado por tener que estar frente a Severus pero el hecho de verlo tan tranquilo y... humano, lo relajo un poco.

-Es cierto... Papá ¿Nos prestas tu despacho? Tenemos cosas de que hablar y la Sala Común estará repleta.

-Además de que nosotros no podemos entrar.- dijo Hermione. Severus los miro inquisitivamente pero luego de un momento accedió, aunque no muy convencido.

-Quiero todo exactamente como esta, con mis ingredientes intactos señorita Granger, Potter.

-Si señor.- le dijo Hermione un poco sonrojada.

-A propósito ¿Dónde esta tu novio Granger?- le pregunto Katy.

-Probablemente lanzándose un obliviate... Estoy segura de que lo superara en un par de semanas.- Katy parpadeo sorprendida un par de veces.

-Que raro... Bueno, si necesitan otro lugar para organizar sus complots de guerra tienen mi despacho, sólo pregúntenme antes.

-Ma, eres grande.- le dijo Marcus sonriendo.

-Vayan ahora antes de que Severus se arrepienta.

-Ahora que ofreciste tu despacho...- empezó el hombre, pero el grupo salió corriendo a toda velocidad rumbo a las mazmorras.

-¿Alguna ves te imaginaste a tus hijos siendo amigos de Harry?- le pregunto Katy abrazándose a él.

-Lo más cercano que pensé fue que se atacarían mutuamente con sólo verse.

-Me alegro de que no lo hagan.

-Yo también.

-No creí que Snape nos prestara su despacho para estar.- dijo Neville en cuanto dejaron de estar a la vista de los profesores.

-Papá no es tan duro como parece, aunque le gusta que sus cosas estén en orden así que traten de no tocar nada, lo sabrá.- les dijo Sam. -¿Crees que no le importe si vamos a su habitación?

-No creo. Pero será mejor revisar si esta en orden, creo que ha estado con mamá estos últimos días.

Llegaron al despacho y Draco encendió algunas antorchas para darle un poco más de luz. Pero la habitación era un poco... sofocante, con un aire de... despacho de profesor (NdM: ¬¬ ¿será?) así que Marcus fue a la habitación de su padre y luego de asegurarse de que todo estuviera en su lugar, los dejo entrar.

-Esperen.- sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo sencillo para evitar que las cosas se movieran de su lugar. Jeremías se los había enseñado desde muy pequeños para que se aseguraran de que, en el colegio, nadie tomara sus cosas sin permiso. –Listo.

Pasaron a la sala de estar y se sentaron en los cómodos sofás. Neville se veía en extremo incomodo. Siempre le había temido a Snape pero el verlo como cualquier otra persona le hacía replantearse su modo de pensar acerca de él. Además estaba el hecho de que era padre, y de que sus hijos parecían quererlo mucho en verdad. Se pregunto si, en el caso de que sus padres no hubieran sido, torturados, su propio modo de actuar fuera igual al que tenía ahora. Sabía que era cobarde pero estaba decidido a ayudar en lo más posible si había alguien en peligro.

Simplemente no le gustaba ver a la gente sufrir, y sabía que eso se debía en gran parte a la condición de sus padres... y a tener que pasar tanto tiempo con su abuela.

Era curioso porque ahora que se daba cuenta, estaba en compañía de tres Slytherin, en las habitaciones del profesor Snape. Draco Malfoy hablaba pacíficamente con Hermione y Harry y Marcus... Marcus lo observaba con una mirada que lo hacía sonrojarse.

Todo eso era muy extraño, pero lo más raro de todo era el comportamiento del chico ¿Le estaba coqueteando? ¿Y porque él no hacía nada para evitarlo o detenerlo? Simplemente se limitaba a sonreír como bobo o a sonrojarse, eso no podía continuar. No era que le asustara o extrañara todo lo del chico/chico pero era bastante extraño tener al hijo de tu profesor más temido coqueteándote ¿O no? Además ¿No debía ser el quien coqueteara en todo caso? Por Merlín era mayor que el chico, tres años si no se equivocaba, y el... mocoso ese lo intentaba atraer... de verdad que todo se había vuelto muy raro ese último año.

-Hola Silver...- escucho a Hermione y dejo sus pensamientos para después.

La chica acercó su mano lentamente a la serpiente y con un poco de miedo tocó su cabeza.

-Tranquila Herms, Silver entiende lo que le queremos decir, aunque no hables pársel.- le dijo Marcus. –Es muy inteligente.

-De acuerdo.- y con un mucho de miedo, la chica la tomo y dejo que Silver subiera por su brazo hasta su cuello. Luego la serpiente empezó a sisear y Harry, Marcus y Sam sonrieron. -¿Qué? ¿Dijo algo de mí?

-Dice que le caes bien para ser una chica que le tiene miedo.- le dijo Sam.

-¿Qué tal tú Neville? ¿Lo intentas?- le pregunto Marcus.

-Amh... ¿Seguro que no intentará morderme?

-Tranquilo, Silver es un buen amigo. Te prometo que me aseguraré de que estés bien y a salvo.

-Yo no...

-Confía en mí... Pero si no quieres, no te obligaré.

-Bu-bueno... Sólo la tocaré ¿De acuerdo?

-Como tú te sientas mejor.- si hiciera lo que provocara que se sintiera mejor no estaría estirando la mano para tocar a una serpiente probablemente con veneno mortal. Cerró los ojos y la rozó con un dedo, la sensación de las escamas fue algo extraño. Siempre había creído que eso se sentiría repugnante pero no lo fue, en realidad era como un cosquilleo. Se armó de valor y abrió los ojos, le paso la palma por encima y dejo que Silver se deslizara por su brazo hasta que se enrosco en su tronco, justo como lo hacía con Marcus.

-El también es cómodo, y calientito ¿Crees que quiera llevarme con él de ves en cuando?- le dijo Silver a su amigo humano.

-No lo creo, pero se lo preguntare.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Qué eres calientito, y que le gustaría pasar tiempo contigo de ves en cuando, si estas de acuerdo claro.

-Vaya, no había pensado en eso...- Silver aprovechó un momento y se metió debajo de su túnica para enroscarse a su alrededor, lo que le provoco cosquillas al Griffindor. –Es, me da cosquillas.

-Si, eso hace cuando se acomoda pero después no te das cuenta de su presencia. Sólo sabes que está ahí porque sientes su peso, y sabes que estas protegido. Nadie intentará nada si tienes a una serpiente de ese tamaño de guarda-espaldas personal.

-Ja ja... De acuerdo, pero sólo por una clase ¿Esta bien?- Silver salió de su túnica y regreso con Marcus.

-Silver esta de acuerdo, y dice que hueles a herbolario.

-¿En serio? Eso es lo que quiero ser...

-Vas por buen camino entonces, ya tienes el olor de uno.- sonrió débilmente y se sonrojo de nuevo. Tenía que evitar hacer eso.

Estuvieron ahí un par de horas, hablando primero sobre la guerra y con Sam y Marcus tratando de conseguir que Draco les mostrara la Marca Tenebrosa. Luego de un par de amenazas de Marcus y unas miradas suplicantes de Sam accedió subió la manga de su túnica.

-En serio todas son iguales, es idéntica a la de papá y a la del abuelo...

-¿Abuelo?- Si Harry había entendido bien, ellos llamaban abuelo a Dumbledor, y el director no tenía la Marca ¿cierto?

-Nuestro otro abuelo, Jeremías Prinston ¿No has escuchado de él?- Harry negó con la cabeza y miró a Hermione pero antes de que la chica pudiera hablar Neville entró a la conversación, y Draco aprovecho para cubrirse el antebrazo otra vez.

-Jeremías Prinston, es la cabeza de la familia Prinston. Una de las casas de sangre limpia más antiguas de Inglaterra, junto con los Malfoy. Están emparentados los Potter, los Malfoy y lejanamente con los Black. Se dice que su apellido es la deformación de Price´s stone, el príncipe de la roca, y su historia como cabeza de las familias de sangres limpias y una de las más poderosas se remontan a tiempos de medievales... Y están emparentados estrechamente con los Gaunt.

-Son nuestros hermanos.- le dijo Sam tranquilamente.

-Creo que debería leer un poco más de Historia de la Magia.- dijo Harry rascandose la cabeza.

-¿Para qué? Si el colegio quisiera que aprendiéramos Historia no tendrían a Binns de profesor.- le dijo Marcus tranquilamente.

De ahí siguieron con la conversación centrándose en los profesores, luego pasaron al quidditch, a la comida del colegio, a las tareas y terminaron al tema del quidditch. Cuando Severus regresó junto con Katy de su charla con el director se extraño de no encontrar a nadie en el despacho, pero noto que la puerta a sus habitaciones estaba abierta, la abrió despacio y los encontró sentados en sus sofás, charlando tranquilamente.

-Hola chicos.- los saludo Katy.

-Hola má ¿Te unes a la charla?

-Me temo que no se podrá, tenemos algunas cosas pendientes que hacer y me veré en la necesitad de sacarlos de aquí.- les dijo Severus.

-De acuerdo ¿Vamos afuera? A los terrenos...- ofreció Neville.

Salieron de las mazmorras y antes de llegar a la puerta Draco y Sam se disculparon, diciendo que querían pasar un poco de tiempo a solas. Hermione decidió ir a buscar a Ron y Harry quiso entrenar un poco, por lo que sólo quedaron Marcus y Neville. Harry los invitó a pasear en escoba pero ambos lo rechazaron amablemente, Neville no era amante de las escobas y aunque Marcus amaba volar, quería conocer un poco más al Griffindor.

-Parece que nos quedamos solos ¿Aún quieres ir afuera?- le pregunto Marcus.

-Si ¿Vendrás conmigo?

-Si quieres invitarme.

**§ & D °¤° § & D**

La nueva pareja de Slytherin recorrió una parte de los terrenos hasta que llegaron a un pequeño jardín y se sentaron ahí.

-Gracias.- le dijo Sam de un momento a otro. Draco la miro extrañado.

-¿Por qué?

-Por entenderme, por haber hablado con mi papá... por haber dejando a los mortífagos, por haber salvado a papá, por estar conmigo y aceptar convivir con Harry y Hermione y Neville a pesar de que no te caen bien...

-No es nada... además creo que no me caen tan mal como había pensado.- Sam le regalo una linda sonrisa y acercó su rostro lentamente al de su novio. Draco se sintió como hipnotizado al verla a los ojos, y luego se dejo llevar. Se acercó despacio y rozó sus labios lentamente, probándolos. Finalmente los unió por completo y empezó a saborear la otra boca... era tan húmeda y, deliciosa.

La chica se alejó un poco y lo miro dulcemente, y en ese momento Draco entendió perfectamente porque su padrino había llegado a Hogwarts casi muerto sólo para ver a Katy... Él hubiera hecho lo mismo por ver el brillo en los ojos de Sam.

-Gracias...- le dijo el rubio.

-¿Por qué?

-Por estar aquí.

**mŚ & иĽ °¤° mŚ & иĽ**

Sin duda una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Marcus de Hogwarts era la extensión de sus terrenos libres. Recordaba que algunas veces su papá lo había llevado, junto con su hermana, a conocer el castillo. Pero eso había sido hacía mucho tiempo, cuando era pequeño.

Caminaron juntos hasta llegar a un árbol bastante ancho que estaba en el borde del Lago Negro, se sentaron y se dedicaron a observar el agua unos momentos.

-Mira...- Neville se levanto de pronto, se acercó a la orilla y recogió una planta. –No puede ser, son branquialgas...- dijo sorprendido. Marcus se acercó y las observó de cerca.

-Es una branquialga, pero no parece que haya nacido en el Lago.

-No creí que fuera posible.

-Supongo que alguien debió dejar caer un poco aquí, la planta debió absorber un poco de los nutrientes... Es una suerte que haya llegado a la orilla.

-¿Sabes mucho de plantas?

-Debo hacerlo, quiero ser un gran pocionista como mi papá.

-¿Por qué él lo quiere?

-El quiere que yo sea lo que quiero ser, y yo quiero ser pocionista. Es necesario conocer un extenso y variado surtido de plantas.- Neville sonrió, quizás Marcus no fuera tan malo al menos debía darse una oportunidad de conocerlo.

**§ & k °¤° § & k**

-Dime una buena y perfecta razón para estar siguiendo a Marcus.- le pregunto Katy que estaba agazapada en un arbusto al lado de Severus.

-Esta pasando algo extraño entre él y Longbottom, lo puedo sentir.

-Espero que sea bueno porque no me gusta mucho hacerle de espía.

-Imagina tener que hacerlo por la misma cantidad de años que yo lo he hecho y entonces podrás quejarte.

-Severus, escucha...- Katy lo obligo a mirarlo. –Si de verdad algo está pasando entre ellos debes dejarlo, Marcus es muy maduro para su edad y sabe bien que todas sus acciones traerán consecuencias.

-Pero... ¿Longbottom? ¿Y si es un truco? Una especie de venganza hacia mí por...

-Shh...- Katy puso un dedo sobre sus labios para evitar que continuara. –Neville no es esa clase de persona, lo se. Marcus conoce toda tu historia con los Griffindor y con Neville, sabe a lo que se arriesga.- cuando vio que Severus iba a hablar de nuevo lo detuvo. –Si no confías en Longbottom, confía en tu hijo. Y si el se equivoca nosotros estaremos aquí para él, pero debes dejar que cometa sus propios errores.

-Me prometí que nunca dejaría que nada les pasara...

-Severus, tu promesa es muy simpática pero piénsalo así; Si tú no dejas que nada les pase, entonces nada pasara con ellos. Déjalos crecer y cometer sus propias tonterías, nosotros estamos para aconsejarlos y contarles nuestras experiencias, equivocarse y tomar decisiones es parte de la vida.- el hombre asintió levemente, cuando levantaron la vista Severus enfrentó lo que sintió que sería la prueba más difícil de su vida.

Neville y Marcus estaban de pie junto a un gran árbol, charlando pero aún así sintió como el alma se le fue al suelo y se dejo caer en el piso, Katy lo abrazó y froto sus brazos.

-Brian, en serio, tu padre...

-No se enterará.- de pronto Marcus mostró un semblante triste.

-¿Qué ocurre? Te molesta mentirle...- el chico asintió.

-Desde que era pequeño le contaba todo lo que me pasaba, ya fuera bueno o malo. El tiempo que estuvimos solos me hizo falta hablar con él y ahora me siento como... como si lo estuviera traicionando.

-El realmente es una buena persona ¿Cierto?- le dijo Neville con una sonrisa triste.

-Si, pero siempre se mantiene en una actitud de defensa. Es, era necesario para ser espía y se que para él será difícil. Quizás nunca deje de tener la guardia alta. Como espía fue obligado a asumir un rol especial, y sé que te será muy difícil entender pero es un gran tipo.

-No me es tan difícil verlo...- tanto Marcus como Severus quedaron sorprendidos. –Bueno, sólo basta conocerte para ver que hizo un buen trabajo criándote ¿No? Aunque supongo que tu madre debió ayudar mucho.

-El sabe lo que es sufrir... Yo sólo sé que quizás te haría bien hablar con él alguna vez. Pero no ahora estoy seguro de que desmayarías se lo enfrentaras.

-Lamento hacerte sentir así, separarte de él.- Marcus sonrió afectado. -¿Regresamos al castillo.- el chico Snape asintió.

-Supongo que sí, tengo tarea que hacer... ¡Diablos!- dijo de pronto.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo un trabajo en equipo con Ashon en Herbología para mañana y no lo hemos empezado.

-Si quieres que los ayude en algo...

-¿Lo harías? ¿En serio?

-Si puedo hacer algo, claro.

-Entonces te ayudaré a dejar de ser un desastre en pociones.- el Griffindor sonrió.

-Vamos, trae a tu amigo a la biblioteca, los esperare ahí.

-De acuerdo.- se alejaron rumbo al castillo, dejando a Severus aún tratando de recuperarse.

-¿Ves? No es para tanto, de seguro no están involucrados románticamente. Ni si quiera se besaron.- dijo Katy tranquila, a su lado Severus casi se desvaneció.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Hasta el próximo capi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	14. Harry Potter vs Marcus Snape

**Hola!!!!!!**

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capi por un motivo muy especial...**

**Es mi cumpleaños!!!!!!**

**Y este es mi regalo, de mi para mi ^^ Y para ustedes también, aunque deberían ser ustedes los que me regalaran a mi ¿No?**

**¿O.O?**

**Bueno, que no tengo mucho tiempo así que aqui esta el capitulo.**

**¡¡¡¡¡Felicidades a mi!!!!!**

**Ya son 19 añitos ^^**

**Desclaimmer:**

**Algunos de estos personajes no me pertenecen. Si lo hiceran me llamarian Rowling y sería inglesa y no estaría escribiendo esto.**

**Claves:**

**-**Bla, bla, bla.-diálogo normal.

_-Bla, bla, bla.-_pensamientos.

**

* * *

****Capítulo 14**

**Harry Potter vs Marcus Snape**

-Tú novio ¿Qué?

-Está en la enfermería...

El primer partido de quidditch estaba a una semana de comenzar. Dumbledor había pensado que era necesario que los estudiantes tomaran un descanzo así que el quidditch fue la mejor opción.

Tras un juego de "piedra papel o tijera" habían escogido a los equipos que jugarían primero y por azares del destino habían resultado Slytherin vs Griffindor

El director ya había conseguido a varios aurores y a viejos amigos para asegurarse de que todo fuera seguro... Pero había surgido un problema, un problema que podía arruinar los planes de descanso de Dumbledor.

Draco, el buscador de Slytherin se había "ofrecido" -visto obligado por el director- a ayudar al profesor Flitwick con una clase para los chicos de 3º. La clase había transcurrido tranquila y calmada hasta que el pequeño profesor sugirió una demostración de duelo.

El rubio por supuesto fue obligado a ser el primero y un chico de Ravenclaw fue el escogido por el profesor. El enfrentamiento estaba a favor de Draco, por su experiencia, sin embargo el Ravenclaw empezó a molestarse bastante por no acertar ningún hechizo y también se asusto al ver como el otro avanzaba y avanzaba por lo que, al sentirse acorralado, lanzó el primer hechizo se le vino a la mente, que por desgracia resultó ser uno que su hermano mayor había escuchado cuando Lockhart había sido profesor.

Draco se extraño al escuchar el hechizo y dudo que realmente fuera uno por lo que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y el rayo le dio directo en el brazo derecho. Cayó al suelo y se sujeto el brazo pensando que el chico le había roto algún hueso... pero no había ningún hueso en su brazo.

-Estúpido cabeza hueca.- le dijo furioso y le lanzó un hechizo que lo hizo chocar de espaldas con la pared.

Lo habían llevado de inmediato a la enfermería y el Jefe de casa fue avisado, así que, por consecuencia, ahora Sam lo sabía.

-Marcus acompáñame a la enfermería por favor.- el chico asintió aunque no tenía muchas ganas de ir Draco no era tan presuntuoso cuando lo conocías bien y además era el ahijado de su papá, ya era de la familia.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería Severus ya estaba ahí, al igual que Katy. Draco se alegro bastante al ver a su novia y un calorcito recorrió su cuerpo al verla tan preocupada por él. Trato de tranquilizarla, después de todo no sentía nada en el brazo.

-¿En serio no sientes nada?- le pregunto Marcus interesado.

-Tengo sensibilidad pero no me duele en absoluto.

-¿Puedo tocarlo?

-¡Marcus!- lo reprendió su madre pero Draco accedió, el chico le doblo el brazo como si fuera un trozo de hule. Tanto Sam como Katy voltearon a otro lado y Severus miraba con desagrado como el brazo de su ahijado se doblaba con facilidad.

-¡Oh Merlín! Esto es tan... escalofriante, divertido y desagradable a la vez.

-Marcus deja el brazo de Draco que una vez.- le dijo Severus.

-Muy bien señor Malfoy...- Poppy llegó cargando un frasco con crece-huesos. -Aquí esta, con esto recuperara todos los huesos que perdió...

-O la mayoría.- dijo Marcus tranquilamente.

-O la mayoría...- respondió por lo bajo la enfermera.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Draco y Sam.

-Los recuperara señor Malfoy, todos ellos, ahora tómese esto. Tienen un sabor muy desagradable se lo advierto.- Draco tomo el vaso y lo bebió todo. La expresión de asco que tenía divirtió a Marcus.

-Severus...- pidió el rubio cuando la enfermera le tendió otro poco.

-No puedo agregarle nada porque alteraría el efecto de la poción, lo siento Draco.

Luego de unos momentos en los que Sam consintió a su novio con unos cuantos: "Eres muy valiente Draco" junto con "Te quiero mucho Draco, osito..." Marcus ya estaba a punto de vomitar, Katy no dejo de sonreír al ver como el rubio se sonrojaba cada vez que Sam le tomaba la mano o le acomodaba el cabello y Severus se debatía entre los celos y las ganas de estrangular a su ahijado y el alivio que le daba que fuera precisamente Draco el que estuviera con su niña y no otro estudiante que pudiera lastimarla.

Cuando Katy se preparaba para irse y llevarse a los chicos a sus clases McGonagall llegó a la enfermería para informarles que Draco estaba castigado, el resto de la semana.

-Pero ¿Por qué lo castigo?- le pregunto Katy extrañada.

-¿Todavía lo preguntas?- dijo furiosa la animaga, Katy se sorprendió de verla así... y de que fuera a ella a quien le gritara además. -Lanzó al señor Debney contra la pared.

-Eso ya lo sabemos.- le dijo con expresión cansada, lo que extraño a la animaga. -Sólo espero que el señor Debney este también castigado.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?- se veía a leguas que la mujer iba a explotar contra cualquiera que la enfrentara, pero Katy no iba a dejarse de nadie, ni siquiera de una venerable anciana.

-Minerva...- Severus habló con voz susurrante desde la cama de Draco. -Tus Griffindors no te informaron todo lo que ocurrió. Acepto el castigo de Draco y tomo la responsabilidad de imponérselo yo mismo pero Debney merece uno mucho peor que el que Malfoy va a tener ¿No sabes que fue lo que hizo?- le dijo enojado y levanto el brazo de Draco. -Solamente lo dejo sin huesos.- la mujer lo miro sorprendido.

-Oh... Esta ¿Está bien señor Malfoy?

-Vamos Minerva, sé bien que tú estuviste detrás de esto...- Severus se veía bastante tranquilo, lo cual indicaba que estaba enojándose rápidamente. -Y ni siquiera intentes negarlo, yo mismo escuche cuando le dijiste a la chica Weasley que convenciera a Debney de meterlo en problemas ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Lo enviarás a Azkaban? ¿O envenenarás su comida? Tienes suerte de que no haya pasado de esto y de que este de un muy extraño excelente humor pero te juro Minerva McGonagall que si vuelves a tocar a uno de mis jugadores... Si vuelves a amenazar a alguno de mis chicos... Descubrirás porque fui el favorito del Señor Tenebroso.- le siseo en la cara.

La profesora tenía una cara de terror que no podía ocultar y salió a toda prisa, a contárselo al directo.

-Lo siento Severus.- le dijo Draco, ahora todo tenía sentido.

-Está bien. Ahora hay que avisarle al equipo que no tenemos buscador.

Casi una hora después ya todos estaba enterados del accidente y el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin más Marcus y Sam Snape estaban con su capitán en la enfermería.

-No lo fatiguen mucho chicos, debe descansar. Y usted señor Snape; ni se le ocurra mover de nuevo su brazo, tiene que estar inmovil para que se recupere.- les advirtio la enfermera antes de entrar a su despacho. Marcus le saco la lengua mientras Poppy entraba por la puerta.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- le pregunto Millicent a Draco. El rubio les había contado todo pero emitió la paree del complot de Mcgonagall por ordenes de Severus, pero ahora todos sabían que estaban sin buscador.

-¿Qué tal tu Sam? ¿Crees que puedas jugar?- le pregunto Draco a su novia.

-No lo sé... Hace mucho que no juego en esa posición...

-Excelente... No podemos conseguir un buscador en un par de horas, estamos acabados.- bufó Millicent.

-Además no tiene caso, de cualquier modo las otras casas ya nos odian y aunque les ganáramos Griffindor es invencible mientras tengan a Potter.- dijo Gio Gentry, un guardián de 4º año. Poppy estaba saliendo de su despacho cuando los escucho hablar.

-Y no es justo.

-Es cierto, todos nos odian por ser Slytherin, mucho más que antes ¿Han visto a los de primer año? Los de las otras casas ya los detestan y ahora odian más ser serpientes.- dijo la otra guardiana, Elli Kingston.

-Todos son unos idiotas.- Ernest Lorenze, un golpeador que se había mantenido alejado se acerco a la cama donde estaba su capitán. –Lo peor es que el profesor Snape ya tiene suficiente con lo que esta pasando afuera como para ponerlo a pensar en estas cosas también... Prinston y Sinistra hacen lo que pueden pero no son suficientes y casi a diario hay un chico atacado. Y siempre es uno de primer año... si tan solo fuera a los mayores, nosotros ya sabemos defendernos.

-Debemos hacer algo nosotros entonces. No es justo que paguemos nosotros por lo que esta ocurriendo allá afuera.- dijo Sam.

-Estoy de acuerdo...- dijo Draco pensativo. –Déjenme pensar en algo y en cuanto salga prepararemos algo.

-Yo puedo ser buscador si quieren.- dijo Marcus despreocupadamente. –En Beauxbeatoums ya habían comenzado los entrenamientos y esa es mi posición.

-Es una buena idea...- dijo Sam. -¡¿Por qué no te ofreciste antes?!- le grito enojada a su hermano.

-Porque a mi nadie me pregunto.

-Esta bien.- dijo Draco. –Nest eres el capitán suplente. Deberán entrenar antes de clases, entre clases y después de clases. Yo hablaré con Severus, estoy seguro de que convencerá a Dumbledor fácilmente.

La enfermera suspiro pesadamente, sin duda los que más estaban sufirendo la guerra eran los mismo Slytherin. Y lo peor era que su infierno estaba en Hogwarts.

El resto de la tarde Severus se la pasó convenciendo a Dumbledor de dejar entrenar a Slytherin todo el tiempo posible, estuvo a nada de dejar a los de 1º año sin clases de vuelo pero realmente necesitaba que el equipo practicara, tanto que no le importo que Marcus fuera el buscador... El chico había heredado la despreocupación por la seguridad de su madre cuando se trataba de ganar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El equipo de quidditch más Sam y otro grupo de Slytherin se había reunido en el Gran Comedor para desayunar. Preparaban a Marcus para que aprendiera como jugaba Griffindor.

-El jugador más valioso de su equipo es Potter sin duda.- le dijo Millicent. -Tienen un buen guardián, sus bateadores no son excelentes pero causan problemas... El principal es Potter.

-Entiendo.

-Acerquense.- dijo Lorenze. -Engorgio...

-¿Qué es eso Nest?- le pregunto Elli al ver como un estadio de quidditch en miniatura se agrandaba frente a ellos.

-Es una réplica del estadio de quidditch y tiene memorizados los últimos tres partidos de Griffindor. Lo traje para que Snape se de una idea de como juegan.

-Esa fue una gran idea...

Pasaron toda la hora del desayuno observando los partidos y Marcus memorizo los movimientos que hacia Harry. No la tenia fácil, de eso estaba seguro, Potter era un muy buen jugador... Pero eso tenía facha de ser un gran reto, y nada le gustaba más que un buen reto.

**§ & D °¤° § & D**

Draco esperaba que la enfermera lo dejara salir de una vez pero Poppy se negó a darlo de alta hasta el medio día.

A pesar de la poción crece-huesos debía usar cabestrillo un par de días porque sus huesos aún estaban débiles - eso dijo la enfermera pero quien sabe-. Zabine le había llevado todas las tareas y Sam se la había pasado ayudándole por la tarde a escribir un ensayo para McGonagall, ahora odiaba realmente a esa vieja bolsa de arrugas -como su padrino la llamaba cuando estaba molesto con ella-.

Sam lo estaba esperando cuando salió de la enfermería y lo acompaño a su clase, DCAO.

-Bienvenido señor Malfoy.- lo saludo Katy con una sonrisa. -Siéntese con el señor Potter por favor.- Draco accedió aunque no muy convencido y fue a sentarse.

-Potter, tendrá que ayudar un poco a su compañero, el señor Malfoy aún no esta recuperado del todo. Pero no se preocupe, recibira una recompensa por su ayuda.

-¿Cómo estás hurón?- le pregunto Harry por lo bajo.

-¿De verdad te importa cara-rajada?

-Tu cuñado Snape fue ayer con Neville a la sala común de Griffindor y nos contó lo que paso con Ginny y Debney... Lo siento mucho.

-¿Hay algo que quieran compartirnos?- les pregunto Katy al escucharlos murmurar.

-No profesora.- dijeron ambos.

-¿No sabías de eso?- la verdad no le creía eso.

-No teníamos idea, Ron se enfado mucho y reprendió a Ginny por lo que había hecho. Creo que tenemos que ganar por nuestros propios medios, si no la victoria no sería nuestra victoria...- Draco alzó una ceja al escucharlo.

-Griffindor...

Por la tarde el equipo de Slytherin se reunió en el capo de quidditch para practicar. Marcus llevaba un traje negro con los bordes en color verde mientras que el resto llevaba el colo oficial de la casa, se notaba que el era el nuevo buscador. Draco y Sam se sentaron en las gradas a observar.

El chico se acoplo bien al resto del equipo y les demostro que era un excelente buscador atrapando la snitch bastante rápido durante todo el tiempo que practicaron. Pero aún así no quedo muy conforme y se quedo con Nest a seguir practicando.

-¿Qué te parece Marcus?- le pregunto Sam a su novio mientras iban a la Sala Común.

-Creo que es un buen jugador, si siguen así pronto no me necesitaran.

-Es una pena que no haya podido verte jugar nunca...

-Mmm... Después vendremos a practicar con ellos ¿Esta bien?- Estaban por entrar a la Sala cuando Severus salió.

-Sam te estaba buscando.- le dijo a su hija. -Draco ¿Cómo sigue tu brazo?

-Esta mejor ahora padrino, gracias.

-Supongo que seguirás con el cabestrillo.

-Si, Poppy dijo que debía tenerlo unos días.

-Eso creí... ¿Sam?

-Si, adiós Draco.- se despidió del chico y se fue con su papá. -¿A dónde vamos?

-Al despacho de tu abuelo. Albus cree que lo mejor es decir la verdad sobre ustedes ahora.

-A todos ¿Todos?

-Si... espero seguir vivo mañana.

Cuando llegaron al despacho ya estaban todos ahí, todos los que estuvieron involucrados en el encubrimiento de embarazo y eso. Dumbledor tomo la palabra de inmediato y Severus se obligo a no escuchar nada y empezó a caminar hacia atrás lentamente, hasta que se colocó detrás de Katy.

Empezó a preocuparse luego de un rato sin oír ningún grito pero pronto la bomba estallo.

-¡SEVERUS SNAPE!- escucho gritar a la enfermera y a McGonagall a la vez. Abrió los ojos –no supo bien en que momento los cerro- y solo Katy lo separaba de la furia de las otras mujeres.

-¿Cómo pudiste...? No, ya sé **_como_ **pudiste ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!- le grito la muy enfadada enfermera.

-Yo lo sabía, no estaba loca, de verdad estaba pasando algo. Y tú tienes la culpa Albus Dumbledor.

-Tranquilícense ambas.- y entonces las mujeres dirigieron su odio al director.

_-Eso, vayan a gritarle a él...-_pensó el hombre.

-Ya decía yo que se parecían mucho a Severus...- bufó la animaga y miro a los chicos.

-¡Oh! No puedo creer que sean los mismo bebes que yo chequeaba... Eran tan pequeñitos y ahora...- dijo la enfermera al borde del llanto y los abrazo a ambos. Minerva los miro con el ceño fruncido hasta que una sonrisa la traiciono.

-¡Al diablo!- y siguió el ejemplo de la enfermera. –De verdad me alegra que tengas una familia Severus, aunque no estoy nada contenta de lo que hiciste.

-A mi me alegra que no quieras matarme Minerva.

Los días siguientes fueron muy desgastantes para el equipo de quidditch y su Jefe de Casa. Los chicos practicaban en cada oportunidad que tenían y Severus estaba muy estresado revisando cada esquina por si Poppy o McGonagall lo esperaban con un hacha para hacerlo pedacitos.

Katy también estaba muy estresada por pasársela tranquilizando a Severus y Sam hacía lo mismo con Draco; el rubio estaba muy nervioso por el juego.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El día del partido los jugadores se levantaron temprano, el día anterior las serpientes habían descansado durante la tarde para no fatigarse demasiado así que ya estaban listos para el juego.

En los vestidores Marcus revisaba por milésima vez su uniforme de quidditch, siempre hacía lo mismo para asegurarse de que no lo molestara al volar... Y era una manera de no parecer nervioso, por que en verdad lo estaba.

Era la primera vez que jugaba en Hogwarts, sus padres y su abuelo estaban ahí para verlo y realmente no quería quedar mal frente a ellos. Y tampoco quería perder contra Griffindor... Apretó sus botas con fuerza, ya lo había decidido: destrozaría a Harry si era necesario. Tenía que ganar.

Lorenze dio la señal, todos tomaron sus escobas y salieron hacia el campo.

-¡Snape!- Marcus se detuvo al escuchar su nombre y se sorprendió al reconocer la voz de quien lo llamo.

-Neville...- el griffindor estaba detrás de ellos, y Hermione estaba con él.

-Buena suerte.- le dijo el mayor, Marcus sonrió.

-Cuando Slytherin festeje la victoria te arrepentirás de desearme suerte.- le dijo con arrogancia, Neville negó con la cabeza pero no perdió la sonrisa y se fue con Hermione a buscar un lugar en las gradas.

Hooch indicó que todos debían elevarse, los jugadores tomaron sus posiciones y sólo esperaban que la mujer sonara el silbato para comenzar. Harry se coloco frente a él y ambos se miraron fijamente.

-¿Listo Potter?- le pregunto Marcus con malicia.

-Por supuesto Snape.- le respondió del mismo modo.

El silbato sonó y los jugadores empezaron a moverse por el campo.

Marcus se elevo lo más que pudo para observar todo el campo de quidditch y Harry hizo lo mismo. Ahora se sentía mucho más tranquilo que antes de salir, tenía una buena visión de todo y si la snitch aparecía podría verla donde estuviera.

No le estaba prestando atención al juego y sólo alcanzaba a oír los gritos cuando anotaban puntos pero no podía distinguir a que casa pertenecía. Esperaba que fueran de Slytherin, pero sabía que los griffies eran muy buenos así que no se confió. Observo a Harry pero el chico tampoco parecía estar interesado en el juego, y tampoco había visto la snitch o ya habría salido volando, literalmente.

Suspiro, ya se estaba aburriendo... Bajó la vista de nuevo y entonces lo vio, un punto dorado resplandecía a poco más de un metro bajo sus pies.

De inmediato se lanzó por él y Harry lo siguió. La snitch empezó a moverse por el campo con los dos jugadores detrás de ella. Marcus estuvo a punto de llevarse a Elli de corbata por alcanzarla, Harry lo alcanzo y cuando iba a adelantarlo la esfera cambió la dirección y empezó a subir. Snape subió de inmediato y con Harry detrás alzó la mano para atraparla...

La snitch se dejo ir en picada al suelo antes de que Marcus pudiera rozarla al menos. Ambos se fueron en picada detrás de ella...

-No lo hagas, no lo hagas, no lo hagas...- Severus se dio cuenta de inmediato, Marcus ya no iba a seguir jugando con la snitch, iba a atraparla aunque matara a Potter o a él mismo en el proceso.

-Ríndete Harry.- le dijo Marcus con una sonrisa. Estaban codo a codo y cualquiera podía atraparla si pudieran tomar un poco de velocidad.

-¿No será que tu quieres rendirte?- Entonces el chico se giro a verlo, le dio una gran sonrisa y se soltó de la escoba.

Todos los profesores se levantaron al mismo tiempo, preparados para cualquier cosa. Marcus salió disparado con más velocidad y Harry fue detrás de él, no iba a dejar que se matara pero no podía alcanzarlo, iba demasiado rápido.

Snape alzó la mano y atrapo la snitch. Y con unos reflejos que envidiaría cualquier gato se giro en el aire, ya estaban a dos metros del suelo y Harry intentó alcanzarlo. Marcus sonreía con suficiencia y alargo el brazo, pero no tomo la mano de Potter si no su propia escoba. No alcanzó a montarse en ella y termino cayéndose a menos de un metro del suelo. Rodó sobre su cabeza un par de veces hasta que quedo tirado boca arriba sobre el pasto.

Durante unos segundos se hizo un silencio sepulcral hasta que el chico se sentó y se sacudió la cabeza con la mano derecha. Se levantó y alzó la mano izquierda con el puño cerrado, para luego abrirlo y dejar salir la snitch que tenía atrapada.

El suspiro de alivio de Severus y Katy alcanzo a escucharse antes de que los gritos de Slytherin llenaran todo el campo.

-Estás loco.- le dijo Harry una vez que bajo de su escoba.

-Me lo dicen seguido.- Marcus le tendió la mano y Harry la apretó de inmediato.

-Nunca me había divertido y asustado tanto en un juego, espero que podamos practicar juntos algún día.- el chico le sonrió antes de ser acaparado por todos los jugadores y el resto de las serpientes que ya estaban en el campo.

* * *

**Aquí termina este capitulo, nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	15. El legado del rey

**Hola!**

**Quiero agradecer sus reviews a:**

**-Jean Slytherin**

**Weno, eso es todo. Aquí un nuevo capi.**

**Graxias por esperarme!**

**Desclaimmer:**

**Algunos de estos personajes no me pertenecen. Si lo hiceran me llamarian Rowling y sería inglesa y rubia de bote y no estaría escribiendo esto.**

**Claves:**

**-**Bla, bla, bla.-diálogo normal.

_-Bla, bla, bla.-_pensamientos.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 15**

**El legado del rey**

La semana después del partido y las serpientes seguían festejando su victoria a pesar de la molestia general en las demás casas. Incluso Ron estaba molesto con Marcus por su victoria, lo que provoco que Hermione se enfadara con el por ser tan infantil y preocuparse más por un tonto partido de quidditch que por la guerra que se libraba afuera.

Y mientras ellos discutían Harry disfrutaba tranquilamente su desayuno, estaba satisfecho con el partido y aunque ahora estaba peleado con Ginny no dejó que eso lo alterara. Extrañamente estaba feliz, no era nada divertido ser el mejor buscador de Hogwarts; nunca había nadie para retarlo... hasta ahora.

Pero Marcus no compartía la felicidad de sus compañeros serpientes, miraba su plato de cereal tan fijamente que estuvo a punto de estallar. Gracias a que Elli lo llamo no pudo asesinar a su plato.

Neville lo había estado observando y se dio cuenta de que el chico, su hermana, sus padres y un puñado de Slytherin estaban en las mismas condiciones: Tensos. Como si esperaran un ataque o una tragedia en cualquier momento. Y si las serpientes olían que algo andaba mal, todos debían hacer caso. Después de todo, eran los Slytherin los que tenían el mejor instinto de supervivencia.

Cuando lo vio salir con la chica del Gran Comedor sintió que su estomago se revolvía. Debió acercarse a preguntarle que le pasaba antes de que se fuera... Rogaba a Merlín poder verlo durante la comida.

**§ & D °¤° § & D**

Draco había organizado grupos de alumnos mayores para que escoltaran a los de primer y segundo curso a sus clases, biblioteca y Sala Común para evitar que los de las otras casas los atacaran de nuevo. Por el momento era todo lo que podía hacer, Severus había dado órdenes claras: "Nada de peleas, ni discusiones ni nada que pueda ser interpretado como ataque. Dumbledor apenas puede mantener a raya al Ministerio." Su Jefe se los había dicho casi a principios de curso, cuando convoco una reunión a pleno. Todos se habían sorprendido cuando se los informo pero fue casi un shock cuando le pregunto qué era lo que Dumbledor intentaba evitar.

Severus los había mirado de una manera muy extraña, como con... ¿cariño? ¿sentimiento? : "Quieren expulsar a todos los Slytherin de Hogwarts"

La sensación de desprendimiento fue suficiente como para que se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca. No podían sacarlos de Hogwarts. Era cierto que muchos de los que estaban ahí eran hijos de mortífagos y otros, como él, ya habían tomado la Marca Tenebrosa pero si estaban en Hogwarts era porque necesitaban refugio, el colegio era su hogar. Era el único lugar seguro para los que buscaban alejarse de sus padres, y de Voldemort.

Pero no era eso lo que lo tenía preocupado, los ataques a sus compañeros eran nada comparado a lo que habían estado sintiendo desde que ganaran el juego de quidditch.

Todos los que estaban en Hogwarts y portaban la Marca sabían que Voldemort había convocado reunión la misma tarde del partido. Al parecer, vio la victoria como una señal para su propia guerra y reunió a todos sus seguidores. Lo que significo la usual tortura para los que portaban la marca oscura.

Nest Lorenze apenas había alcanzado a llegar al despacho de Severus para recibir la poción que el hombre había inventado para soportar el dolor del "Llamado" y la tortura de la "No Aparición". Severus les había dado una dosis para que la llevaran siempre consigo en caso de sentir el llamado pero Nest ya la había utilizado toda. Y es que la tortura se sentía como varios cruciatus.

Al menos, todos sabían que eran capaces de resistir una sesión de "interrogación" por parte de los mortífagos.

Podía sentir la rabia y la sed de sangre del Señor Tenebroso, pero lo peor era sentirlo y no saber qué era lo que estaba planeando. Y eso estaba matándolo, al igual que a la Orden del Fénix. Cada vez se arrepentía mas de no haber regresado a la fortaleza junto con su padre, al menos ahí se hubiera enterado de algo y habría servido de espía, ocupando el lugar que dejo Severus. Pero tanto su padrino como el director no estaban de acuerdo en que regresara al lado de Voldemort, y tampoco una parte de él quería que regresara. Era la parte que ya le pertenecía a Sam, no quería alejarse de ella.

**mŚ & иĽ °¤° mŚ & иĽ**

Bufó frustrado y golpeo la pared con el puño. Odiaba sentirse así de impotente, y odiaba que los demás se sintieran igual.

Su padre, Draco, Nest y otros más estaban drogados hasta las orejas por culpa de Voldemort, incluso su abuelo Jeremías había tenido que pedir más poción. Sentía lastima por la pobre persona a la que Voldemort había tenido que torturar el primer día para mandar el castigo.

Según su abuelo el primer castigo por la "No Aparición" habían sido 45 minutos seguidos. Muerte segura para el desafortunado seguidor.

-¿Está pasando algo con ellos?- escucho a Neville y lo vio parado a su lado.

-Los están castigando por no aparecer.- el chico asintió despacio.

-¿Cómo están?

-Resistiendo, según papá es como recibir varios cruciatus...- apenas se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se giro a ver a Neville, pero el otro se veía tranquilo. –Yo...

-No lo digas, se que lo sabes y no me molesta en verdad. Ya estoy acostumbrado.- estuvieron un rato en un cómodo silencio, sin hacer nada. -¿Necesitas algo?

-Que Voldy se muera.- Neville sonrió.

-¿Algo que yo pueda hacer?

-No en realidad...- el mayor se dio la vuelta de inmediato. -Espera un momento, tú y yo teníamos un asunto que arreglar.

-¿Un asunto? No...

-Neville, no perderás tu tutoría de pociones a menos que un rayo me caiga y me parta en dos. Ve por tu caldero.

-OoOoOoOoO-

-¡LUCIUS!- tronó la voz de Lord Voldemort, el aludido corrió de inmediato al lado de su amo temiéndose lo peor. -¡¿Lo has escuchado? ¡Snape vive! El sucio traidor está vivo y lamiéndose las heridas en Howgarts... Se arrastro de nuevo al hoyo. Nunca debí meterlo ahí, ese maldito de Dumbledor logro lavarle el cerebro... Lo odio... Lo mataré con mis propias manos lo juro, y luego acabare con Severus.

-Usted dijo que Dum...

-¡Claro que fue Dumbledor! Pero no creí que Severus fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejarse influenciar por ese maldito anciano... ¿Cómo van las cosas con los gigantes?

-Ya muchos se nos han unido mi Lord...

-¿Lo ves? Hasta esos seres estúpidos saben que es mejor estar conmigo si quieren sobrevivir. Maldito Albus Dumbledor... Estúpido, estúpido Severus Snape, pudo haberte ido bien aquí... Bien, conseguiré otro pocionista ¡LUCIUS!- grito como si el otro estuviera en los jardines de la Mansión, y no a su lado. -¡Consigue otro pocionista!

-Si mi Lord...- ahora si tenía un problema ¿Dónde iba a conseguir a alguien que pudiera hacer lo que Severus hacía? Camino lentamente, en verdad no creía que uno solo fuera suficiente para lo que el Señor Tenebroso necesitaba...

-¡LUCIUS!- tronó de nuevo Voldemort. Ya estaba comenzando a molestarse con el jueguito de correr cada cinco segundos para que su Señor solo le hablara de lo molesto que estaba con Severus...

-¿Mi Señor?- la mirada de Voldemort le indicó que iban a tener muchos, muchos problemas.

-¿No extrañas a tu hijo Lucius? Creo que si lo haces... Creo que todos extrañan mucho a sus hijos mi fiel Lucius... ¿Por qué no vamos por ellos?

El rubio salió apresurado de la habitación, garabateo en un pergamino y lo envió a Hogwarts, esperaba que su hijo pudiera entenderlo.

Draco por su parte estaba paseando por los corredores del castillo. La droga estaba pasando; ya se sentía menos mareado y más como él mismo otra vez. Se acercó a una de las ventanas y observo el paisaje. Jamás se había detenido a observar los terrenos del colegio... Quizás después podría ir a comer allá afuera con Sam, bajo un árbol, cerca del lago. Claro que tendría que ser cuando hiciera menos frío o si no iban a tener que usar varios hechizos de... El sonido de un muy familiar aleteo cortó sus pensamientos de inmediato, la lechuza de su padre se acercaba a toda velocidad en su dirección.

-Hola Basilyd...-la saludo el rubio pero el animal solo le entrego un pergamino y salió de inmediato.

Draco lo observo, el Ministerio revisaba cualquier lechuza sospechosa y la de Lucius Malfoy no fue la excepción. Era extraño que su padre le escribiera algo y más aún en la situación en la que estaban. Así que, siguiendo el ejemplo de su padrino, se aseguro de que el pergamino fuera sólo pergamino. No desconfiaba de su padre pero alguien pudo haberlo escrito y enviarlo con su nombre... Algún compañero de bando.

_Buenas nuevas:  
Tu madre regresa pronto, organicemos algo, juntos.  
En Hogsmeade a almorzar, Las Tres escobas  
LM_

Había problemas, y muy graves. Lucius jamás le hubiera pedido que lo ayudara con algo, ni siquiera si se trataba de su madre. Draco soltó el pergamino y salió corriendo, tenía que llegar a Hogsmeade pronto pero no podía aparecerse ¿Qué...? ¡Una escoba!

-Accio.- convocó a su escoba y salió del castillo. -Espero llegar a tiempo...

Marcus había visto al novio de su hermana despedir al ave y leer un pedazo de pergamino, quiso acercarse pero el otro salió corriendo y ahora allá iba, volando en su escoba a... ¿Estaba saliendo del colegio? El chico se acercó a la ventana y alcanzó a ver el pergamino que descansaba en el suelo.

-¿Vas a Hogsmeade a hablar de tu madre con tu padre?- algo le dijo que de eso, solo era verdad lo de Hogsmeade. -Creo que... Papá debería saberlo.

Cuando Severus y Katy llegaron a la oficina del director Marcus ya les había avisado sobre el pergamino y al hombre no le pareció extraño que Draco quisiera hablar con todos ellos.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Lucius?- fue lo primero que pregunto, no era que le importara más la seguridad de él pero al preguntárselo podía saber si había ocurrido algo. El rubio estaba un poco pálido pero nada indicaba que hubiera pasado algo con sus padres.

-Él está bien, por ahora. Padre dijo que buscan otro pocionista y que el Señor Tenebroso está enterado de que vives, y está muy enfadado contigo...

-Si Él se entero significa que hay espías en el colegio.- dijo Albus pensativo. –Pero dijiste que había algo más ¿Qué es?- le pregunto tranquilamente.

-Eso es lo complicado. El Señor Tenebroso...

-Voldemort, Draco. Temerle al nombre no nos ayuda.- el rubio asintió.

-Él, quiere que todos los mortífagos que están en Hogwarts se reúnan con él, hasta los espías. Ya no quiere a nadie cerca de usted director.

-Debe creer que yo logré convencerte Severus.- el hombre asintió.

-Dijo que usted no evitaría el próximo viaje a Hogsmeade, que ahí todos los seguidores debían dejar el grupo y seguir a los mortífagos que iban a estar esperándonos...

-Esa es una buena oportunidad de deshacernos de los espías y traidores.

-Son sólo niños Severus, ellos... Están confundidos.

-Entonces hazles entender lo que les espera en cada bando Albus. Con mis alumnos yo ya hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos. Sabes que siempre me fue difícil soportar el juego de doble espía... Lo único que me mantenía en pie aquí adentro era el orgullo. Darles donde más les duele... Saber que podía manejar a sus hijos y darles otra visión de lo que significa esta guerra. Poder inspirarles un poco más de confianza y fe, para que ellos tuvieran el valor de enfrentar a sus padres y negarse a ser lo que estaban destinados a ser... Que pudieran decidir por sí mismos, si querían convertirse o no en asesinos. Y si lo aceptaban, al menos serian ellos mismos quienes se condenaran.

Katy coloco una mano sobre su hombro, ella sabía bien el trabajo extra que tenía Severus al intentar salvar a todos los chicos que fuera posible. Incluso había tenido que entrar en el juego ella misma cuando había llegado. Y el hombre tenía razón, los chicos ya debían decidir entre su lealtad al sádico Lord o a su Jefe de Casa.

Al menos, por el momento, Severus iba a la delantera.

-Expande la noticia entonces Draco, y no te preocupes por nada, el paseo se realizará.

**mŚ & иĽ °¤° mŚ & иĽ**

Cuando Marcus llego al aula de transformaciones los de segundo curso aún no salían de clase, se relajó y recargo en la pared de piedra. Era un grupo pequeño, 12 niños y aunque podía solo con ellos espero con paciencia a que Elli llegara, todo era por seguridad.

La clase era de Gryffindor/Slytherin y extrañamente, eran ahora los leones los de las lenguas afiladas

¿Era posible que nadie más lo notara? Ni siquiera su abuelo podía percibirlo... Miedo, terror. Auténtico pánico era lo que sentían las más jóvenes serpientes. Temían que el castillo fuera violado y fuera el mismo Voldemort quien entrara.

-Quítate ¡Sucia perra mortífaga!- escucho de pronto, algo dentro de él ardió y entro al aula con la furia recorriéndolo por completo.

-¡Señor Snape!- se sorprendió la animaga al verlo. Los Slytherin lo miraron lo miraron con una mezcla de miedo y alivio. Temían de lo que 23 Griffindor pudieran hacerles y, por fortuna, la noticia de que Marcus y Sam eran hijos de su Jefe de Casa los hacía sentirse más seguros si uno de ellos estaba cerca.

-La clase terminó, afuera todos. Vamos a casa.- los niños lo siguieron de inmediato.

-Señor Snape, usted no puede decidir cuándo termina mi clase.- lo reprendió la mujer.

-Sí, regresen a su guarida de mortífagos, bastardos asesinos...- alcanzó a escuchar el chico. Se giro con la furia brillando en sus ojos.

–No solo los Slytherin son magos oscuros, Peter Pettigrew es el peor traidor de la historia de esta guerra y era un "valiente" león.- siseó mirando a los chicos. –Y en cuanto a su clase, puede continuarla profesora. Pero le sugiero mantener a raya la lengua de sus alumnos, o me veré en la necesidad de partirles la boca yo mismo. Buenas tardes.

Y salió a reunirse con el grupo compacto que lo esperaba unos metros adelante, Elii ya había llegado y estaba abrazando a la niña que habían insultado.

-Llegué tarde, lo siento.- Marcus negó.

-Llegaste a tiempo, regresemos a las mazmorras.

Cuando estuvieron de vuelta en la Sala Común Elli se ofreció a llevarles los libros que necesitaban si no querían salir, pero un par de chicos se levantaron y fueron con ella a la biblioteca.

-_Al menos el orgullo los obliga a levantarse_.- pensó.

-Disculpa.- una niña castaña con grandes ojos marrones lo miraba fascinada. -¿Es cierto que eres hijo del profesor Snape?- Marcus se permitió sonreír por primera vez en el día.

Cuando su papá llegó a visitar la Sala Común casi todos los Slytherin estaban ahí. Los de últimos cursos parecían molestos por el ruido de los más pequeños pero ninguno dijo nada; unos se lanzaban hechizos de insonorización y otros se retiraban a sus habitaciones pero nadie tocaba el tema "¿Por qué no pueden salir de la Sala Común?" Marcus escucho a su padre decir algo como ampliar las mazmorras antes de sentarse a su lado. Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo, tendría que esperar para saber de que estaban hablando esos _Ents_*.

-Te metiste en problemas.- la voz del hombre estaba tranquila, lo que fue un tanto extraño.

-Menos de los que había esperado, no creí ser capaz de contenerme...

-Tienes una detención con Minerva y el chico Gryffindor a las siete.- Marcus asintió.

-¿Estas molesto?

-Me alegra que defiendas a tus compañeros pero no que busques peleas.

-Pero yo no lo busque...

-Lo sé, por eso no estoy molesto. Regresa a tu libro y no olvides tu detención.

Marcus hizo lo que su padre le dijo, volcó toda su atención al libro y cuando se dio cuenta faltaban 15 minutos para la hora.

-Todd ¿Te quedarás?- un chico castaño con ojos azul grisáceos se giro a verlo.

-Tengo examen mañana, deja tu bolsa si quieres.

Dejo sus cosas con su compañero y salió corriendo, tenía que apresurarse para llegar a tiempo. Llegó exactamente a las 7:00, McGonagall lo miro detrás de sus anteojos, evaluándolo.

-Adelante señor Snape.- Marcus asintió cortésmente, el otro tipo tardó unos minutos más.

-Lo siento profesora.- se disculpo el chico, Marcus ni siquiera se digno a mirarlo, no lo merecía.

-Pase señor Cohn.- Snape presentía que esa iba a ser una muy larga noche.

Para cuando regresó a su Sala se ya se había prometido que la próxima vez que viera al señor Filch limpiando los pisos iba a ayudarlo. No había creído que fuera para tanto pero estaba realmente cansado, quizás el celador ya estuviera acostumbrado pero eso de refregar era algo agotador. Todd le entregó su bolsa y fue directo a su habitación, se tiro sobre la cama y se quedo dormido.

**§ & D °¤° § & D**

La última semana no había visto a su novio más de cinco veces, casi una vez por día solamente y cuando intentaba acercarse Draco parecía huirle ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ella no había hecho nada malo ¿O sí? Además, en los pasillos se reunía con algunos chicos y chicas de otras casas, hablaban unos minutos, se escondían para hacerlo y luego continuaban como si nada pasara.

Estaba muy preocupada por todo lo que había estado pasando con él así que le contó todo a su mejor amiga.

-Quizás este saliendo con otra.- le había dicho la chica ¿Draco estaba saliendo con alguien más? Sam sintió como se le oprimía el corazón solo de pensar en eso, tenía que averiguarlo...

A la hora de la comida se sentó, como siempre, al lado de Lizzy y poco después llegó Draco. La chica había decidido enfrentarlo y preguntarle que diablos era lo que le pasaba, pero no pudo hacerlo. El rubio se veía pálido, cansado y un tanto nervioso.

El vació en el estómago que había estado sintiendo se hizo más grande. Quizás Draco no estaba con otra, tal vez tuviera algún papel dentro de los planes de su abuelo y no quería que ella se enterara para no preocuparla. O habían descubierto a su padre como espía...

Se sintió terrible por haber sacado conlusiones tan rápido.

-Hola amor.- la saludo el chico con una sonrisa. Eso estaba bien ¿Verdad? Al menos aún sonreía.

-Hola... Draco ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto preocupada. Malfoy hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

-Lo estoy. Sólo un poco cansado, no he podido dormir bien por los exámenes.

-¿Seguro?

-Si. Lamento no poder estar más tiempo contigo pero...

-No es sólo por eso que lo pregunto. Te ves terrible, muy cansado.

-Nada que una buena noche de sueño no arregle.- le respondió el rubio más tranquilo. El que Sam se preocupara tanto por él lo hacía sentirse mucho mejor. Ahora no dudaba que había tomado la decisión correcta.

El resto de la tarde paso tranquilamente, excepto para los de quinto curso por supuesto ya que con los TIMOS encima no podían hacer otra cosa más que estudiar a cualquier hora. Por desgracia para Draco, los examenes le daban dos opciones: Quedarse sólo en su habitación, o pasar todas las tardes con su novia, sin que ésta le hiciera mucho caso y devorando libros.

La mayor parte de las veces, elegía la segunda opción. Sabía bien que si Severus se enteraba de que le había quitado tiempo de estudio a Sam lo castigaría un mes, probablemente enviándolo a recolectar ingredientes al bosque prohibido. Y si estaba de mal humor, hasta lo obligaba a ir en luna llena.

El próximo sábado tenían planeado una salida a Hogsmeade así que tenía dos días para convencer a Sam de no ir al pueblo sin tener que decirle la verdadera razón por la que no debía ir.

El viernes por la noche, el director se levanto de su silla luego de haber hablado con McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape y Prinston durante la cena. Los alumnos guardaron silencio de inmediato y observaron al director con curiosidad. Todos sabían que eran momentos de guerra pero aún así, muchos alumnos querían ir al pueblo para descansar del colegio.

-Como bien saben, mañana esta programado una salida a Hogsmeade. No es mi intención cancelar este viaje pero si debo darles algunas indicaciones.- la mirada del director vagó por todo el Gran Comedor. -A menos que sea de vital importancia no quiero que nadie, absolutamente nadie que no tenga asuntos en el pueblo viaje a Hogsmeade mañana.- los alumnos se miraron sorprendidos pero no pudieron empezar a cuchichear sobre eso porque el director habló de nuevo. -Claro que un viejo como yo entiente que todos deben tener asuntos en Hogsmeade, deben recargarse de aire fresco y vaciar un poco sus mentes para tener más espacio que llenar. Además, los dulces y petardos no crecen en los árboles y si queremos tener más bromas y caramelos debemos abastecernos de ellos. En fin, sólo quiero decir algo más.

"Esta guerra esta ya sobre nosotros, y Hogwarts es afortunado de tener a tantas personas y excelentes profesores que han evitado, durante mucho tiempo, que el horror de lo que ocurre en el mundo mágico entre por estas puertas.- la mirada del director se desvió brevemente a Severus, que lo escuchaba pero miraba fijamente a la mesa de su casa. -Es por eso que debo pedirles que recapaciten una vez más, piensen bien donde estan sus lealtades. Porque, sin temor a equivocarme, sé que pelear por la causa que yo y muchos otros encabezamos no es una perdida de tiempo. Sé bien que luchar por la igualdad y la libertad de todos los magos y brujas, sin importar su sangre o su línea familiar no es algo estúpido o inútil.

Todos los que en este momento sean mayores de edad, y quieran pelear por esta causa son bienvenidos. Y quiero informarles que, para mostrarme su apoyo yo no pido que se arrodillen y me besen la túnica...- varios alumnos, sobre todo de Slytherin, se estremecieron al escuchar al director.- Y mucho menos que escondan sus rostros, porque lo que hacemos no es algo por lo que debemos avergonzarnos o escondernos por que sea ilegal. Es algo de lo que debemos estar orgullosos, defender lo que creemos con firmeza y coraje siempre será algo de lo cual orgullecernos."

El director se sento tranquilamente y comenzó a hablar con la profesora McGonagall, como si nada hubiera pasado. el silencio reino en el gran comedor durante unos minutos y permanecio en el mesa de Slytherin hasta que todos se retiraron a la sus salas comunes. En todo el camino hacia las mazmorras Sam le envió miradas a su novio que parecía muy distante a pensar de ir tomando su mano. Incluso Lizzy no decía absolutamente nada.

Era extraño. Siempre había había visto a su casa como eso precisamente, pero le era difícil pensar en ella como su familia. Ahora que la observaba bien se sentía una extraña. Le parecía estar como en un sueño, viendo al grupo compacto de serpientes que iba delante de ella, parecía que todo iba en cámara lenta. No podía creer que dentro de muy pocas horas, muchos de sus compañeros ya no estarían en Hogwarts para la cena. Sintió como Draco le apretaba la mano y le regalaba un amago de sonrisa.

Muchas cosas iban a cambiar en muy pocas horas.

**§ & k °¤° § & k**

Durante la tarde, de 20 alumnos de todas las casas que habían salido habían regresado 12. McGonagall y Prinston vieron como los chicos simplemente se alejaban con direción a la casa de los gritos y no volvían más. No hubo gritos, ni enfrentamientos, nada. Sólo se habían ido y ya.

Siete Slytherin habían dejado Hogwarts y cuatro regresaron. Cuatro Griffindor volvieron, cuando salieron eran seis. Ningun Huffelpuff salio del castillo y habían perdido a tres Ravenclaw. Era malo que se fueran pero lo peor era saber que tendrían que enfrentarse a ellos en el campo de batalla, ya no más juegos ni clases, no más preguntas o examenes. Ya todos había tomado una desición.

Todos los alumnos se habían reunido en sus propias salas comunes y miraban en silencio a quienes debían estar ahí. En Slytherin, el Jefe de Casa se sorprendió al ver su pérdida. Había esperado que los siete alumnos se hubieran ido pero no, solo había perdido a tres. Ningún estudiante dijo nada y mucho menos toco el tema. Lo único diferente era que todos parecían más unidos ahora y no dudaba que se mantuvieran así durante mucho tiempo.

-Pareces satisfecho...- le dijo Katy mientras lo conducía a sus habitaciones.

-Pensé que perdería a más de tres.

-No sé porque te sorprendes, después de todo tú eres el Rey de Slytherin.

* * *

**Ents*: son personajes del libro "El Señor de los Anillos". Los Ents son pastores de árboles, árboles que se mueven y hablan, aunque de forma extraña, su lengua es muy antigua, dificil de pronunciar y realmente lenta a la hora de transmitir un mensaje. Su aparición es en el segundo libro "Las dos Torres". **

**"EL Señor de los Anillos" es uno de mis libros favoritos así que no me resisití y puse a Marcus a leerlo. Sé que le gusto mucho xD**

**Aquí termina el capi, graxias por leer ^^**


End file.
